Entidades
by Arenka
Summary: Criaturas superiores, pero que han caído en las manos humanas...tal vez por amor, quizás por su arrogancia. Yullen. LavixLenalee. BakxFou. CrossxKlaud y otros mas
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de D: Gray man no me pertenecen, sino a Katsura Hoshino, la historia en general si es mía.**

_Hace mucho tiempo atrás existió una raza superior llamados a sí mismos como "Deidades", criaturas bellas, dotadas de gran fuerza e inteligencia, además de poseedores de la inmortalidad y de una gran bondad. También estaban sus contrarios, criaturas inferiores a ellos, muy inteligentes, pero débiles. _

_Aun así, los humanos eran conocidos por ser una especie obstinada, así que deseosos de la inmortalidad, comenzaron a hacer experimentos aprovechando de la bondad e ingenuidad de las deidades para capturarlos._

_Así fue como la pelea más encarnizada comenzó, ambas partes perdían fuerzas, las deidades estaban furiosas por la avaricia del humano, no solo habían atrapado a sus queridos hermanos y hecho cuanto horror pudieron, les habían matado, habían encontrado su punto débil…uno que inclusive ellos desconocían tener._

_La pelea duro varios siglos, ambos bandos perdían más y más de sus gentes, pero la batalla dio fin con los humanos victoriosos y las deidades completamente extintas._

_Con el paso de los años, los humanos fueron recuperándose, la guerra fue puesta en el olvido y las nuevas generaciones desconocían tal bestial acto de parte de su propia especie. _

_Pero eso solo deja varias interrogantes, que lastimosamente jamás se podrán saber._

_¿Cómo es que perdieron las deidades? ¿Cuál era su debilidad? ¿Realmente se extinguieron? O tal vez fueron obligadas a ocultarse…sea cual sea la razón, el humano debe sentirse avergonzado por su acto tan ruin y tal vez suplicar para que la "Divinidad Máxima" origen de las divinidades, no se levante y cobre venganza por su tan horrible pecado. _

— La Divinidad Máxima ¿No se unió a la guerra?—pregunto curioso un niño de aproximados 7 años, cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color, portando una pijama azul con dibujitos de estrellas

—Según cuentan, si La Divinidad Máxima muere…sus hijos le acompañaran—le hablo con voz afable un joven de cabello negro sujeto en una coleta baja y ojos cafés oscuros

—Mana ¿Realmente el humano provoco algo tan feo?—pregunto con ojos aguados, el pelinegro le sonrió acariciando su mejilla cariñosamente

—Allen, eso solo es una historia para reflexionar…no sucedió realmente—

— ¿¡Enserio!? ¿Eso quiere decir que las deidades aún existen?—pregunto con un brillo en los ojos

—Te dije que era muy joven para escuchar esta historia ¿Cuándo me harás caso?—pregunto molesto un castaño de ojos del mismo color

—Debí hacerte caso Nea, aunque también ya es tarde para lamentarse—rio nervioso

—Se buen chico Allen y ya duérmete—ordeno brusco el castaño ganándose un golpe de parte del pelinegro

—Descansa—le deseo besando su frente

—Yo también quiero uno—pidió Nea y Mana solo sonrió besando su frente—No me refería a esto—hablo decepcionado de sí mismo

— No, por favor Mana…quiero saber más—le suplico el pequeño albino, el aludido negó gentilmente

—Mañana te responderé todas tus dudas, pero ahora descansa Allen—el chico hizo un puchero, pero se acomodó para dormirse

—Buenas noches Mana…Nea—lo último lo dijo a regañadientes

—Buenas noches Allen/Enano—hablaron los mayores al unísono…

— _¿Por qué me traicionaste? Re-realmente te amaba…te matare ¡Juro que te matare!—la oscuridad cernía a esa persona, incapaz de ver su rostro, incapaz de verse así mismo…_

_Los humanos ciertamente son criaturas repugnantes; y aun así no pudo evitar enamorarse de uno de ellos, protegiéndolo en la guerra…dándole inmortalidad…sin saber que él sería la causa de la destrucción de su especie._

_Se creía que solo destruirían a las Deidades matando a su "Creador", conocido como La Divinidad Máxima, nadie nunca supo cómo era su apariencia, que habilidades tenia o al menos si existía._

_Según los antiguos relatos encontrados hace mucho tiempo atrás, las deidades perecieron aun sin saber la causa, desintegrándose ante los ojos humanos…se especula que huyeron cobardemente tal vez a otro planeta, otros dicen que La Divinidad Máxima fue encontrada y asesinada en el acto, causando así la muerte de todos sus descendientes._

_Pero hay otra teoría al respecto._

_La Divinidad Máxima era resguardada, haciéndola pasar como humano…pero que solo ellos puedan diferenciarlos. Las Deidades desconocían si morirían junto a su creador, así que tomaron esa decisión, muy a pesar de que se haya negado demasiadas veces…simplemente no podía dejarles con la guerra. Con mucho esfuerzo lograron convencerlo…abandonándole a su suerte. Para su disgusto. _

_La Divinidad Máxima fue encontrada por un joven humano, la Divinidad oculto su verdadero yo autoproclamándose humano, ya que inclusive el desconocía si sus queridos "Hijos" morirían con él. La guerra no parecía afectarles a muchos humanos viviendo su vida normalmente, sembrando la tierra, recogiendo los cultivos, etc._

_Entonces lo supo. Los humanos no llevaban a la guerra a personas enfermas o con alguna disfunción del cuerpo…a menos que no sea como sacrificios. Todas las deidades estaban en la guerra, ellos no padecían las mismas cosas que los humanos. Por eso no había excusa para no estar...a menos que estuviera en maternidad…porque si, también luchaban embarazadas_

_La Divinidad Máxima, sin saberlo…comenzó a desarrollar extraños sentimientos por ese joven de melena oscura y sonrisa deslumbrante, el cual no asistía a la guerra solo por el hecho de haber perdido la vista._

_Ambas almas se enamoraron, La Divinidad Máxima le conto la verdad a su amado quien después de haber recibido el don de la inmortalidad y haber recuperado la vista…le traicionara vilmente._

_Aunque claro, esa solo es una teoría que un tonto romántico invento para darle drama y un sentido a la de por si trágica historia._

_Pero lo único verdadero, es que un humano fue bendecido por la inmortalidad y que posiblemente siga con vida…buscando a La Divinidad Máxima para destruir su maldición._

Allen se levantó abruptamente, su respiración entre cortada y empapado en sudor, la puerta fue abierta abruptamente mostrando a un Mana sumamente preocupado

— ¡Allen!—grito acercándose a su lado

— ¿Mana?—se extrañó el niño correspondiendo el abrazo

— ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto el mayor acariciando sus blanquecinos cabellos

—S-si—se separó del pelinegro, totalmente confundido— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—pregunto mirándole

—Porque gritaste niño idiota—ambos miraron molestos al castaño recargado en la pared

—Nea—reprendió el mayor mirándole con reproche, el aludido coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca desinteresadamente

—Si sigues con esa actitud no continuaremos—sentencio dejando pálido al castaño

—Pero, pero—

—Nada de peros, Ve a Tú habitación ahora mismo—el castaño desistió, pero no sin prometer que se la cobraría después, causando sonrojo en Mana y terror en Allen

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?— le pregunto, Allen parpadeo varias veces

—Y-yo…no sé, tuve un sueño, pero olvide de que trataba—

— ¿Te parece si duermo contigo esta noche?—Allen asintió feliz haciendo un espacio al pelinegro

El mundo sucumbirá ante la codicia humana, los humanos causaran su propia muerte o simplemente desaparecerán…justo como ellos lo hicieron.

Allen era un niño cuando descubrió lo que era, proveniente de una familia poderosa y tan antigua como la historia, aunque su familia no era la única antigua, también estaban los Lee, los Chang, Los Camelot…Walker entre otras no tan conocidas.

Allen tenía a su mejor amigo, un año mayor que él y ciertamente siempre dudaba porque lo era, su amigo era demasiado ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Abusador? Siempre coqueteando con las mujeres, bebiendo a pesar de ser aun muy joven, obligándole a apostar y metiéndose en líos muy grandes por su culpa.

Y también una gran amiga de la cual posiblemente este enamorado, una chica atractiva, amable, cariñosa, muy inteligente además de ser la única en no caer en los constantes coqueteos de Cross. También tenía otros amigos que solo veía cuando había una junta de familia, la cual no era muy a menudo.

Habían elegido entrar a la misma escuela, donde su abuelo era el director en esta…lo cual no le hacía querer entrar a esta.

El tiempo para el era un martirio, algunas veces sus sueños se volvían tan reales que terminaba por gritar, provocando que Mana se preocupara por él y consolara en las noches…le frustraba mas no poder recordarlos, siempre había alguien atado pero no podía ver su rostro, gruñía por lo bajo y cada vez que intentaba acercársele sus gruñidos se hacían más bestiales, lo cual en cierta forma terminaba espantándole.

—Allen, cuando miembros de la familia llegan a una cierta edad…es peligroso para ellos la existencia. Por eso debemos decirte la verdad—le había dicho una vez Mana una vez estando solos

— ¿A qué te refieres Mana?—

—Nuestra familia tiene siglos de antigüedad…Por lo tanto tu vida correrá peligro…—

—También la de Lenalee y Bak lo son ¿Ellos también corren peligro?—

—Escúchame Allen ¿Recuerdas la historia de reflexión que te conté cuando eras más pequeño?—

— ¿La de las deidades?—

—Exacto, esa historia es verdadera—el chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido—la familia Walker es la que termino con la guerra, tus ancestros fueron los que destruyeron a las deidades—

—Imposible—susurro sintiendo un nudo en su garganta—Mana, por favor dime que es una broma—suplico sintiendo las lágrimas acumular en sus ojos, el peli-largo negó

—Allen, debes entender que tu familia no es mala, ellos fueron los que les trajeron la paz—

— ¡Pero destruyeron a las deidades! ¡Eso no es paz!—cayo de rodillas—Las deidades eran inocentes…el humano solo se aprovechó de ellas—sollozo aún mas

—Allen, tu realmente eres un buen chico. Por eso nadie mejor que tú para controlarlo—el pequeño le miro confundido

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único que su cerebro pudo procesar, Mana acaricio su mejilla izquierda, haciéndole un profundo corte con sus uñas, grito preso del dolor— ¡Mana!—grito tratando de comprender porque su adorado padre le hacía eso

—Allen Walker, desde ahora tienes el poder de controlar a mi guardián—hablo el pelinegro brindándole una sonrisa, Allen estaba en shock, sujetando con fuerza su ojo izquierdo que aún no paraba de sangrar

— ¿Ma-mana? ¿Por qué?—pregunto con un hilo de voz

—Mi querido hijo, cuando tu vida corra peligro…ve al sótano, ahí hay una puerta sellada, ahora solo tú puedes abrirla—el chico cayo inconsciente después de eso, a la mañana siguiente apareció en su cama, sin pensarlo se llevó una mano a su ojo y corrió al cuarto de baño solo para ver que su rostro seguía igual, entonces para el solo había sido un sueño, tal vez una pesadilla. Suspiro aliviado y jamás le conto a nadie de eso, aunque había veces en las cuales iba al sótano donde su Padre Nea le encontraba antes de siquiera abrirlo, ese lugar estaba prohibido para cualquiera de la casa, de niño siempre tuvo la curiosidad de entrar, pero con el paso del tiempo esa curiosidad desapareció, ahora había vuelto con mayor intensidad

—Basta chaval, deja de querer abrirlo—le había llamado la atención su tío Tikky una vez cuando era niño

—Pero…realmente quiero entrar—hablo el haciendo un puchero, el mayor sacudió sus cabellos

—Escucha enano, desiste…no podrás entrar aunque lo intentes. Ni siquiera yo puedo—se quejó ahora Nea

—Eso es extraño, el Conde siempre mantuvo asegurada esa puerta, ninguno de nosotros puede abrirla…pero solo llega tu amante y la puerta se abre con tan solo su toque—

—Mana es de buen corazón, tal vez por eso—aseguro con molestia

—O tal vez porque es Humano—

— ¡Cállate!—grito su padre molesto— ¿¡Y que si Mana es humano!?—

—Cálmate Nea, no pelees enfrente de Allen—hablo Mana apareciendo en el lugar y sujetando al confundido niño, ambos mayores chasquearon la lengua—Allen, te he dicho que no puedes bajar al sótano—le reprendió sin sonar severo o como un regaño

—Lo siento…no volveré a bajar—se disculpó, lo menos que quería es que su padre se enojara con el

—No es necesario, pero es peligroso para ti—le dijo sonriéndole, el pequeño niño asintió

Tikky y Nea se fulminaban con la mirada

—Cálmense ambos ¿Qué importa que Mana sea humano?—hablo una niña colgándose del cuello de Tikky—Yo me podría considerar una aberración ¿No?—la chica sonrió siendo gentilmente apartado por Tikky

—Road, ser hibrido no te convierte en aberración andante—hablo Nea acariciando los azabaches cabellos de la niña

—Lo sé, después de todo no soy la única en la familia—hablo sonriendo— ¡Nos vemos Nea! Tikky quiero jugar—

Cuando era niño, no comprendió porque su tío Tikky catalogo a Mana como Humano… ¿Qué no todos lo eran? Aun no comprendía eso.

Su familia había hecho una gran fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños, Mana y él se habían negado, pero jamás podrían con la familia Noé por si solos…y menos cuando se unía Nea a la discusión

—Allen, es mejor que te arregles—ordeno su abuelo en su absurdo traje de ¿Payaso regordete? Asintió mirando a su abuela quien cada vez lucia más hermosa, su cabello blanco rizado y esa piel blanca, además de poseer ojos plateados, de esbelta figura muy a pesar de su edad y un elegante vestido blanco con encaje pegado al cuerpo.

—Abuela Hevlaska—saludo el joven besando su mano

—Siempre tan galante y caballeroso…mi pequeño destructor—saludo la mujer brindándole una sonrisa, no tardo en regresar el gesto, su abuela le apodaba "Destructor" su abuelo "Mi pequeño dolor de cabeza" ciertamente todos en su familia le tenían un seudónimo.

Se despidió y subió a arreglarse, pronto llegarían sus amigos y tendría que estar al pendiente de Cross cada segundo, su mejor amigo sí que era un dolor de cabeza.

El primero en llegar fue su querida amiga Lenalee, quien portaba un sencillo pero lindo vestido negro, abierto de la parte de las piernas, su cabello negro con mechas verdes estaba sujeto en dos coletas

—Hola Allen-Kun Feliz cumpleaños—saludo la chica dándole un abrazo

—Hola Lenalee, por favor pasa—la chica le entrego una caja con papel de adorno blanco y listones rojos—G-gracias Lena. Pero no era necesario—

—Ya lo sé Allen-Kun pero yo quise hacerlo—le hablo la chica haciendo un puchero, el albino se sonrojo

— ¿Seré presentado algún día?—esa otra voz le sobresalto, mirando inexpresivo al chico pelirrojo detrás de su amiga, su ojo derecho era cubierto por un parche y el otro era de un color verde esmeralda—Hola—saludo el desconocido sonriendo ampliamente y colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca

—Ho-Hola—saludo por cortesía

—Lamento eso, Allen-Kun él es Lavi, Lavi él es Allen-Kun…mi amigo de infancia—presento la chica sonriendo nerviosamente

—Un placer Lavi—saludo extendiendo su mano

—El gusto es mío Allen—le correspondió el saludo

Allen miraba de vez en cuando a Lavi, ese pelirrojo era demasiado sociable además de que nunca se separaba de su amiga, lo cual le ponía ligeramente celoso ¿Acaso era su novio?

Pronto llego su amigo Bak, su enamoramiento por Lenalee era más que obvio pero la china no daba indicios de percatarse

— ¡Hola Bak! Al fin llegas—saludo alegre, al menos ya no sufriría solo

—Lo sé, Lo sé, mi presencia siempre es requerida—su amigo fue callado por una joven de cabello corto y naranja, vestía una blusa negra y pantalón de mezclilla además de poseer hermosos ojos ¿Rojos? Por algunos segundos se perdió mirando esos extraños ojos

— ¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—pregunto brusca, se crispo por la actitud de la chica

—Fou, no debes ser grosera con él—reprendió el rubio mirando severamente a la chica

—No importa Bak—le restó importancia

—Él tiene razón. Mis más sinceras disculpas—hablo la chica haciendo una ligera reverencia, el rostro de Bak era de total asombro— ¿Qué?—pregunto curiosa mirando a su amigo rubio

—Tu-tu-tu-tú te-te disculpaste—hablo consternado y señalándola, a la chica le salió una vena palpitante

— ¡Deja de señalarme!—grito golpeándole con brutalidad—Además ¿No planeas presentarme?—sujeto a Bak del cuello zarandeándole

— ¡Eres demasiado violenta! ¿¡No puedes actuar como una persona amable!?—Allen comenzaba a creer que esa chica era algún tipo de novia

— ¡Baka-Bak!—la chica parecía molesta

—Mi nombre es Allen Walker un placer conocerte…—saludo el albino extendiendo su mano y sonriendo cálidamente

—Fou, el placer es mío anciano—la chica le correspondió el saludo, dejando tieso a ambos chicos por diferentes razones

—Soy de la misma edad que Bak—hablo Allen llorando dramáticamente, enseguida se acercó Lenalee a hablar con ellos y conociendo a la novia de Bak…que resulto no ser su novia, sino una clase de amiga de la infancia

La fiesta dio inicio, por más que espero la llegada de Cross este no daba señales de asistir, el timbre fue tocado y el corrió a abrirla, si bien su familia era adinerada, no tenían personal solo los que limpiaba la casa, lo demás lo hacían ellos…así era mejor

—Al fin abres idiota ¿Por cuánto tiempo me ibas a tener esperando?—Allen miraba furioso a su amigo pelirrojo y en su mente pasaron varias escenas que bien podía llevar a cabo

—Cállate idiota…esa no es manera de tratar a un amigo—quedo boquiabierto al ver a una rubia parada al lado de su amigo, tenía una blusa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco negro, además de tener un pantalón ajustado de cuero y botas de tacón alto

— ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? Harás que me sonroje—parpadeo varias veces

—Lo siento—se disculpó sonrojándose

—Pero que chico tan lindo, dime lindura ¿Tienes novia?—su sonrojo fue en aumento

—Basta Klaud, Allen solo es un crio—le reprendió, la chica sonrió enrollando su cabello coquetamente

—Por favor pasen—se hizo a un lado y ambos chicos pasaron

Toda la fiesta se la pasó entre amigos y su prima Road pronto se unió al grupo y así como inicio la fiesta finalizo, sus amigos fueron yéndose en el mismo orden en el que llegaron

— Allen—llamo su padre, se acercó a Mana—Te quedaras solo en casa ¿O prefieres ir a dormir con alguno de tus amigos?—

— ¿Por qué me quedare solo?—pregunto extrañado

—Tus tíos deben arreglar algunas cosas fuera de la ciudad, tu padre y Yo saldremos por algunas horas—

— ¿Dónde irán?—

—Es una sorpresa—fue lo único en decir

El albino se dirigió a su habitación una vez que todos se despidieron de él, estaba cansado y solo quería dormir mucho, se sacó su vestimenta y se acostó en la cama únicamente con bóxer, esa gran casa por esa noche era únicamente de él ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

La oscuridad de su habitación jamás fue tan espeluznante, se había quedado solo muchas veces de niño…y aunque siempre terminaba por bajar al sótano donde se sentía seguro a un sin poder abrir esa puerta y quedar profundamente dormido recargado en la misma, ahora ya no podía hacer eso, cuando le prometió a Mana no volver a bajar lo había cumplido, debía admitir que fue más difícil de lo que pensó.

Se supone que solo bajaba por curiosidad o cuando estaba asustado de algo, pero desde su promesa, había descubierto que bajaba más de lo pensado, muchas veces deseo bajar y abrazar la puerta, cuando dormía soñaba que bajaba al sótano, parecía que estaba enamorado de esa gran puerta de metal, lo cual le parecía preocupante y también estaba ese extraño sueño.

Mana le dijo que en el sótano había una puerta sellada, pero nunca nadie entro a este, la puerta del sótano estaba totalmente sellada, eso le hacía preguntarse si cuando al fin alguien lograra abrir esa puerta…debía abrir otra más ¿Los explosivos servirían?

Sin darse cuenta el sueño llego a él.

—_Te mataran, ¿Escuchas? Te mataran sino me liberas—esa voz suave y a la vez enojada le estremeció. Allen estaba de pie frente a algo siendo cubierto por la oscuridad _

— _¿Qui-quién eres?—pregunto temeroso acercándose lentamente a la entidad desconocida _

—_Tsk—siguió avanzando sin temor, esa voz ya la había escuchado, pero no podía recordar donde— ¿Qué lugar es este?—pregunto mirando a su alrededor, totalmente oscuro sin ningún tipo de luz_

—_Eso ya lo deberías saber ¿Cómo es que ahora si me escuchas?—_

— _¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?—_

—_Olvídalo, baja y libérame antes de que alguien que no sea yo te mate—_

— _¿Qué? ¿Planeas matarme?—_

—_Por supuesto, tu eres solo mío—ante esa extraña declaración se sonrojo violentamente, su corazón se aceleró y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente_

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso?—pregunto nervioso_

—_Che ¿Qué eres idiota? Es obvio que soy el único que puede matarte—_

—_Creo que yo paso—hablo regresando por donde vino, el ser en las tinieblas comenzó a insultarlo para que volviera_

Se levantó pesadamente de su cama, froto sus ojos para adaptarse a la oscuridad, al parecer aun no amanecía

— ¿Qué extraño sueño?—se dijo así mismo levantándose y yendo al baño, pero paro en seco al escuchar una risita proveniente de algún lugar ¿Qué no estaba solo? Camino prevenido a la puerta que daba al pasillo

—Debería ser fácil encontrarlo ¿¡Porque no lo encontramos!?—

— ¡Cierra el pico Shinosuke! Cielos, para ser una deidad no eres nada agraciada—sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido ¿Había dicho Deidad?

—No me insultes idiota, muchos de mi especie fueron deformados por la materia oscura—

—Si claro, y yo soy un hibrido—

— ¡Cállate! Esas escorias no deberían existir, esas son criaturas nacidas de la traición a nuestra especie—

—No hace falta que me lo digas Shinosuke, ahora solo encuéntralo—

—Ese estúpido Hibrido, me divertiré asesinándolo—el albino estaba en Shock ¿Había un hibrido en su casa? ¿Qué rayos era un hibrido?

—Te encontré—su corazón se aceleró y su puerta fue destruida, cayó al piso desorientado, su ojo izquierdo comenzó a dolerle

—_Ven a mí_— esa voz en su mente, era sin duda la misma que en su sueño

—Mierda, no es tiempo para alucinaciones—hablo esquivando los ataques y corriendo despavorido por los pasillos

—_No digas estupideces ¡Ven a mí!_—

— ¿¡Quien lo haría!?—Grito molesto—Dices que me mataras ¿Por qué he de ir a ti?—

—_Porque soy tu única manera de salir con vida_— paro en seco, esas cosas le seguían y su ojo izquierdo le dolía horrores, se tocó para mitigar el dolor pero solo descubrió que estaba sangrando ¿Se habrá herido cuando la puerta fue destruida?—_Tsk…entonces date por muerto_—

— ¡Déjame concentrar!—grito en medio de una crisis mental ¿Qué debía hacer? Después de todo no sabía si esa voz en su mente no era solo un producto de su mente…o si solo se trataba de otro extraño sueño…un sueño ¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Sin pensarlo mucho se pellizco…varias veces pero no funcionaban

— _¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?—_le pregunto extrañado la voz en su mente

— ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Intento despertar!—

— _¡Esto no es un sueño!—_

— ¿¡Y yo como voy a saberlo!?—grito desesperado y adolorido, las criaturas se aproximaban a paso veloz

— _¡Solo ven!—_

— ¿¡Y donde carajo estas!? ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho!—

—_No lo sé_—se produjo un silencio bastante incomodo

—Eres un idiota—hablo con aura deprimente

— _¡Cállate!—_

Sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo izquierdo, instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás, viendo ahora a sus atacantes

—No son deidades—hablo con seriedad

— ¿¡Quién diablos te crees para decir eso!? ¡Tú estúpido hibrido!—

— ¡Se suponía que las Deidades eran criaturas hermosas, no criaturas horripilantes!—hablo furioso y sin saber la razón, ambas criaturas le miraron furiosos, sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca dejando escurrir baba, sus manos era garras y sus pies eran tipo raíces ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

—Date por muerto Hibrido asqueroso—

Cerró sus ojos esperando su final _"¡Muévete!"_ grito esa voz en su mente, pero ya era demasiado tarde….

_**Fin del capitulo **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de D: Gray man no me pertenecen, sino a Katsura Hoshino, la historia en general si es mía.**

Su muerte estaba próxima, jamás pudo golpear ni una sola vez a Cross, tampoco le había dicho sus sentimientos a Lenalee, moriría en las manos de unas criaturas horribles y además loco, porque definitivamente esa voz en su cabeza era prueba absoluta de haber perdido la razón

Cerró sus ojos esperando su deceso, era demasiado cobarde como para verlo

—_Eres un idiota_— susurro débilmente esa voz en su mente, se preocupó sin saber la razón, quedo sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían, ambas criaturas estaban atadas en un gran arbusto de espinas, sin pensarlo mucho y tan poco sin analizar que hacia ese arbusto ahí corrió nuevamente sujetando su brazo que seguía sangrando, tal vez no moriría a manos de esas cosas. Pero moriría desangrado, comenzaba a pensar que tener equipo de seguridad ya no era tan mala idea.

Su casa no era grande, solo constaba de dos pisos, la de arriba eran las habitaciones y los baños, el piso de abajo se encontraba la sala, el comedor, la sala de juegos, y un pequeño pasadizo secreto que llevabaa un pasillo que llegaba al sótano, ningún empleado sabia de ese pasadizo y dudaba que alguien que no fuera de la familia lo supiera, entonces paro en seco ¡El sótano! Aunque ¿Para que ir? Es decir, si esas cosas lograban descubrir el pasadizo, sería su fin.

Llego a la puerta de salida, si salía seria libre después de pasar por su inmenso patio, lleno de jardineras, arboles, fuentes, caminos empedrados y mejor dejaba de dar descripción y huir de una vez.

— ¿Estás ahí?—pregunto mentalmente, esperando una respuesta que jamás llego— Oye ¿Sigues vivo?—pregunto de nueva cuenta, la desesperación comenzaba a sofocarlo y no podía saber la causa, la voz en su cabeza tal vez haya sido solo una alucinación de parte de él o inclusive haya sido provocado por las extrañas criaturas para desorientarlo, pero aun así ¿Qué debía hacer? Si salía, posiblemente muera desangrado, su hogar quedaba demasiado lejos de la civilización además de que solo había una forma de huir y esa era caminando o en auto…pero él no sabía manejar todavía

—"Si tu vida corre peligro ve al sótano"—las palabras de Mana retumbaron en su mente, estaba decidido, corrió hacia el pasadizo secreto de la manera más sigilosa posible

—Maldición—gruño entre dientes— Soy un idiota—se lamentó al ver que era imposible abrir esa imponente puerta—Mana… ¿Cómo se supone que debo abrirla?—pregunto a las paredes, sí que era un idiota al haberle hecho caso aún recuerdo, que después recordó que había sido un sueño

— ¡Ahí esta!—y su suerte parecía mejorar a cada segundo

— ¡Ábrete!—grito desesperado y golpeando la puerta, una luz provino de la puerta y de ella comenzó a formarse un cerrojo con una llave integrada— ¿Eh?—estaba confundido ¿Así de fácil era abrirla? ¡Imposible!

Entro sin miramientos y cerrándola rápidamente antes de que esas cosas pasaran de igual manera, suspiro aliviado, pero el aroma a humedad de ese lugar no era muy agradable y la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho…pero era preferible a estar con esas criaturas locas

Y ahí estaba el. Allen Walker, después de muchos años queriendo entrar al fin estaba dentro y podía decir que no era tan maravilloso como pensó que sería,

— ¿Ahora qué?—se preguntó, creando un eco que le hizo asustarse ¡Su corazón ya no daba para sorpresas! Comenzó a caminar por la pequeña habitación rodeada de penumbras y en varias ocasiones tropezaba con algo. Miro la llave entre sus manos o al menos eso intento ni siquiera se podía ver a el mismo—Quiero luz—al terminar de hablar la habitación fue iluminada, pudiendo observar que las paredes eran de un blanco puro, sin muestras de deterioro y además de un piano del mismo color en medio, se acercó a él observando que no había polvo, de hecho toda la habitación estaba en óptimas condiciones eso le extraño, observo el piso, hecho de piedra caliza, estaba limpio lo cual le hacía dudar ¿Con que había tropezado? ¿Con sus propios pies? ¿Tan torpe era?

—Si mi sueño tiene razón…por aquí debe haber una puerta, pero ¿Dónde?—se preguntó llevándose su mano buena al mentón, dio mil vueltas por el lugar sin encontrar nada, solo era una habitación normal, sin cama y un sofá, sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle, cierto estaba herido y lo había olvidado ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto?—Si no me curo pronto…seguro moriré—susurro dejándose caer en el inmaculado suelo, aun se encontraba en bóxer y ahora comenzaba a creer que había sido mala idea ¿Por qué no durmió en pijama? Un estruendo provocado en la habitación le hizo sobresaltarse, mirando a todos lados nervioso— ¿Pero qué?—susurro levantándose nuevamente, en el suelo había un botiquín ¿Siempre había estado ahí? Miro a todos lados, se respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil, el miedo comenzaba a tomar presencia— ¿Hola?—pregunto mirando a todos lados nervioso, pronto se dio a la tarea de curar su herida en el brazo y cubrió su ojo izquierdo con una gasa—Esto debe funcionar—hablo satisfecho de sí mismo, miro a donde estaba la puerta, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ¿¡Donde estaba la puerta!? La habitación parecía no tener salida—De-demonios—hablo asustado dirigiéndose a donde se supone debía estar la puerta, maldijo por lo bajo, por lo alto…era claustrofóbico por culpa de Nea quien le había encerrado en el closet cuando era niño ¿¡Qué clase de padre hacia eso!?

Mana y Nea siempre fueron sus padres, y él no era adoptado ni recogido, dos hombres eran sus padres, cuando se es niño no le toma importancia a eso, para el Mana era su Madre y Nea su Padre…aunque a ambos les llamaba "Padre", cuando descubrió que los únicos que podían tener hijos eran las mujeres comenzó a creer que Mana era una, eso explicaba su hermoso rostro…pero también era hombre ¿Cómo le tuvieron entonces?

Comenzó a creer que verdaderamente había sido adoptado, pero su abuela Hevlaska le dijo que su padre Mana era diferente al resto de los humanos…y que él había nacido de un hombre, por medio de varios encantamientos sabidos por su familia. El hechizo más peligroso de todos y el más difícil de desarrollar, después del encantamiento de traer a las personas de la muerte.

Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en ello, debía buscar una salida de ese lugar, dio vueltas, grito, golpeo la pared hasta que se cansó sentándose en el suelo ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas, quería salir pero no había manera de hacerlo

—_Eres una molestia_— levanto la cabeza, la voz había vuelto, se sintió feliz antes de caer en cuenta de que tal vez si estaba loco— _¿Estas herido?—_le pregunto, el albino se preguntó si se había preocupado por el…o solo por curiosidad

—Si…solo un poco herido—hablo sintiéndose tonto por hablar solo

_— ¿Dónde estás?—_

—En el sótano de mi casa— se movió incomodo— ¿Tu estas bien?—pregunto preocupado, si la voz provenía de su alucinación, debía saber que estaba mal consigo mismo

— _¿Por qué no he de estarlo?—_

—No lo sé, parecías débil la última vez que me hablaste—

—_Tsk, es porque hablar con un idiota me da flojera_—

— ¿¡Quién es el idiota!?—comenzaba a alterarse, la voz era demasiado molesta…y pensar que se había preocupado por nada, nuevamente no recibió palabra alguna ¿Estaba siendo ignorado?— ¡Deja de ignorarme!—

— _¡Cállate! Che, realmente eres una molestia_—

Allen se paró, la voz nuevamente volvió a guardar silencio y él estaba molesto. Si iba a alucinar ¿Por qué no alucino con una voz femenina y sensual? En vez de masculina y seria… vivir rodeado de hombres le afectaba más de lo deseado.

Se acercó al piano, su aburrimiento estaba al mil y comenzó a tocar las teclas, no tocaba ninguna nota especial, solo tocaba las teclas para crear solo el sonido y no caer en el silencio.

— "Una puerta sellada"— La voz de Mana le hizo parar en seco

— ¿Una puerta?—pregunto oprimiendo una tecla más, retrocediendo al ver como una puerta era creada de la nada, la puerta de metal y ancha llena de varios papeles con símbolos extraños— ¿Qué es esto?—se acercó tocando la puerta despidiendo una corriente eléctrica haciéndole retroceder, ahogo el grito— ¿A esto se refería con sellada?—pregunto al aire

Después de varios intentos fallidos desistió en querer abrirla, inclusive intento el _Ábrete sésamo_,

Un ruido le hizo caer en la realidad, en una de las paredes aparecieron esas criaturas golpeando algo con rabia— ¡Ábrete!—gritaban furiosas, se alarmo por nada, al parecer esa pared era como una televisión demasiado grande, como en un cine.

—Yo que ustedes desistía—su corazón se acelero

—No puede ser—susurro preocupado

— Nea no juegues, destrúyelas de una vez por todas—hablo Mana recargado en la pared mirando desinteresado a las criaturas

—Él es el traidor de nuestro amo—hablo una de ellas señalando furiosa a Mana

— ¡Mana! ¡Nea! ¡Huyan!—grito esperando que le escucharan

—Díganme ¿Qué hicieron con el niñato que estaba en la casa?—pregunto Nea con el ceño fruncido

—Ese niño ya debería estar muerto—hablo la que le había rasguñado el brazo—su sangre esta regada por todo el lugar…posiblemente ahora este muriendo desangrado—miro su brazo, le había atendido lo mejor que pudo pero seguía sangrando

—Él está vivo—hablo Mana firme, Shinosuke y la otra soltaron una risotada

—Ese pequeño hibrido no sobrevivirá—

—Allen abre la puerta, retira los sellos con tu brazo izquierdo—hablo Mana dejándole desconcertado

— ¿De qué diablos hablas Mana?—pregunto Nea sin comprender

La pared volvió a ser eso, Allen seguía desconcertado, miro a la puerta y vio su mano

—Debo intentarlo—susurro acercándose al lugar, temblaba ligeramente temiendo algún otro choque eléctrico, pero no ocurrió nada, con rapidez comenzó a quitar los papeles, apareciendo un cerrojo donde puso la llave y esta se abrió por sí sola, un fuerte olor a sangre invadió sus fosas nasales, cubriéndola intentando contener las ganas de vomitar.

Su cuerpo quedó paralizado, era el mismo lugar oculto en penumbras, era el mismo lugar que siempre soñaba, sus ojos inspeccionaban el lugar minuciosamente, olvido como respirar y cayó de rodillas.

La habitación estaba rodeada de oscuridad, las paredes estaban manchadas de lo que parecía ser sangre y en una de las esquinas estaban unas cadenas, si bien recordaba, esas cadenas debían estar atando a ese ser que gruñía

Sus piernas actuaban por si solos acercándose a las cadenas, ahogo un grito al ver a una mujer atada, completamente desnuda y sus cabellos cubrían casi todo su cuerpo, extendió su mano acariciando la larga cabellera descubriendo que era tan sedosa, sino fuera porque estaba en bóxer le hubiera dado su camisa para cubrirla

—Te sacare de aquí—susurro tirando las cadenas, lastimando su brazo en el proceso— ¿Qué paso contigo?—pregunto mirando a la mujer tirada

—Llegaste—susurro el aire haciéndole estremecer, esa voz—Tardaste inútil—se crispo, no tanto por el insulto sino porque ¡Era hombre!

—Este inútil te dejara aquí tirado…aun no quiero morir—hablo dejando las cadenas y caminando hacia la salida

—No puedo matarte ahora…pero definitivamente algún día lo hare—Allen sonrió

—Solo bromeo, no puedo dejarte aquí—en un instante ya se encontraba a su lado—y menos cuando pareces mujer—

— ¿¡Que dijiste!?—hablo incorporándose torpemente

— Y mira también tienes el cabello largo—

— ¡No me toques!—le sonrió ante la mirada furiosa del contrario

—Realmente no pareces una amenaza—

—Vuelve a decir eso y te matare—

— ¿Cómo puedo liberarte?—pregunto acariciando la mejilla del cautivo, el otro se tenso

—Te matare—hablo con voz de ultra tumba, Allen tembló en su lugar

—Por favor, solo déjame ayudarte—

—Prefiero morir antes de que un insignificante humano me ayude…y menos cuando parece un Moyashi—

— ¿Eh? ¿Mo-Moyashi?—le sonrió macabro— ¿Qué es un Moyashi?—el pelinegro aparto la mirada desinteresado— ¿Así que no dejaras que un humano te ayude? ¿Enserio? ¿Ni aunque mueras?—

—No moriré por una cosa sin importancia—

—Has sobrevivido por mucho tiempo aquí… no eres humano ¿Qué eres?—

El pelinegro le miro inexpresivo, Allen retrocedió asustado, ahora realmente parecía una amenaza

— ¡Fuera!—grito con su voz totalmente deformada y espeluznante, ahogo un grito de asombro cuando al pelilargo fue electrificado por las cadenas

—Él es tu guardián, Allen no le debes temer. Es imposible que te haga daño—

— ¿Ma-Mana?—pregunto extrañado al ver a sus padres en esa habitación, el castaño veía todo curioso y Mana se quitó la gabardina cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo del peli-largo— ¿Cómo pudieron entrar?—pregunto extrañado olvidando que anteriormente se encontraban con esas criaturas

—Yo fui el creador de este lugar, soy el único en entrar muy a pesar de haberle cedido el cargo a otro—le hablo sonriendo y retirando las cadenas

— ¿Tú fuiste quien le aprisiono aquí?—le pregunto esta vez sintiéndose furioso

—Solo por su propio bien, hace tiempo, antes de conocer a tu padre…hubo una batalla en la cual Kanda resultó gravemente herido—

— ¿Kanda?—pregunto esta vez extrañado mirando como su padre cargaba al tal Kanda al estilo nupcial, pudo ver que le sonreía al peli-largo con algún tipo de sentimiento…sintió un piquete en el corazón

—Ese es el nombre dado…a él le debo mi vida—

—Si sigues mirándole así…me pondré celoso—Nea hablo con molestia, arrebatándole a Kanda de sus brazos, Mana se sonrojo rascando su mejilla y sonriendo nervioso

—Lo siento, ver a Kanda después de tanto tiempo me pone nostálgico—hablo encaminándose a la salida

—Pareciera más tu antiguo amante que tu guardián—hablo Nea tratando de sonar burlón, Mana le beso

— ¿Podrías encargarte de él? Tengo cosas de que hablar con Allen—Nea asintió a regañadientes, el pelinegro se encargó de cerrar la puerta, después camino hacia el sofá para sentarse mientras Nea salía de esa habitación

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?—pregunto Allen sentándose a su lado, la curiosidad estaba tatuada en su cara, Mana le sonrió pidiendo paciencia

—Primero que nada, ahora que tu guardián ha despertado, ya podrás asistir a la escuela de exorcistas—

— ¿Exorcistas?—pregunto confundido

—Nuestra familia tiene un largo linaje de exorcistas, son personas que son compatibles con una Deidad, utilizándolas para destruir a los Akumas—

— ¿Akumas?—su cabeza estaba hecha un lio

—Son deidades que cayeron en el odio, no les culpo pero se vuelven inestables, destruyendo todo a su paso…ninguna arma humana puede lastimarlos—

—Entonces ¿Cómo?—

—Un exorcista hace un trato de sangre con su Deidad Guardiana, cuando esto sucede el exorcista desarrolla un arma Anti-Akuma—

— ¿Por qué el contrato de sangre?—Mana suspiro

—En la antigua guerra, varias Deidades fueron capturadas, cuando la Divinidad Máxima fue destruida…todas las deidades desaparecieron, excepto las capturadas, pero sus fuerzas habían desaparecido, morirían en poco tiempo, pero había alguien que se había enamorado de una de las Deidades, en su desesperación creo un pacto de sangre que sirvió para que la Deidad recuperara sus fuerzas, a cambio esta le servía fielmente y tampoco podía hacerle daño alguno…el poder de la Deidad era controlada por su contrario liberando los sellos dependiendo de la situación.

— ¿Sellos?—

—Se supone que una Deidad pierde sus poderes sino está unido a un Humano, al momento de unirse este desarrolla la habilidad de tener el control de los poderes, una deidad no es capaz de controlar sus poderes en su plenitud por un sello que se provoca al momento del pacto, se dice que solo cuenta con 4 sellos, con cada sello que se va liberando, La deidad va perdiendo vitalidad—

—Suena horrible—

—Las Deidades son inmortales, realmente perder vitalidad solo las debilita, por eso Kanda está en este estado—

— ¿¡Liberaste los 4 sellos!?—

—Así es—

— Después de eso lo pusiste en ese lugar ¿Por qué lo hiciste Mana?—

—Cuando una Deidad se debilita al punto de estar al borde de la muerte, tardan siglos en recuperarse…Los Akumas aprovechan esa debilidad para devorar a la Deidad y así tal vez volver a ser lo que antes fueron—

Allen sintió un nudo en la garganta, Kanda había estado al borde de la muerte ¿Qué clase de batalla había tenido? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué diantres se preocupaba tanto?

— ¿Algo más que quieras saber?—

—Esas cosas me llamaron hibrido ¿Qué es eso?—Mana le miro sorprendido

—Un hibrido es alguien nacido de una Deidad y un Humano, se supone que tienen poderes especiales…Allen, Tu abuela Hevlaska es una Deidad…Tu abuelo el Conde es un Humano…Nea es una Deidad y Yo soy humano…por eso eres un hibrido, casi todos en la familia Noah son Deidades—

— Pero…tú dijiste que Las Deidades habían desaparecido excluyendo a los capturados—

—Algunas Deidades más nacieron después de eso…por eso pueden estar en este mundo sin debilitarse, pero son mortales—

—Entonces…El abuelo y la abuela Hevlaska poblaron la tierra de Híbridos y Deidades mortales—hablo en estado de Shock

—Sí, pero así como nacieron Deidades, nacieron Humanos, como sabrás tu tío Skin es humano, tu tía Lulubel es Hibrida, tus primos Wisely y Road son Deidad e hibrido respectivamente, además…hay otros como este clan que se enamoraron de sus Deidades—

— ¿Quiénes?—pregunto curioso

—Bueno, Los Chang y los Lee son un claro ejemplo—sus ojos se abrieron como platos

— ¿Qué?—

— ¿No lo sabias? Supongo que no debieron contártelo suponiendo que deberías saberlo por nosotros—

— ¿Ellos también son Deidades?—pregunto cabizbajo

—Bak lo es…Lenalee es un hibrido y Marian solo es un humano—

— ¡Cross también!—

—Creo que mejor cierro la boca antes de que lo siga arruinando—susurro Mana

—Mana…Kanda ¿Qué es?—

—Una deidad a servicio de los Walker—hablo Mana poniéndose serio

— ¿Él fue uno de las Deidades capturadas?—el pelinegro asintió, Allen suspiro

—Creo que eso es todo de mi parte—hablo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie— ¿Vienes?—pregunto al ver que su hijo no se movía, el albino asintió caminando hacia él.

— ¿¡Que hace en mi cama!?—pregunto el albino señalando a la Deidad cómodamente dormido

—No lo iba a poner en la mía—hablo Nea mirando ceñudo a su hijo, ambos comenzaron a gritar

— ¡Cállense!—grito Kanda aventándoles el mueble al lado de la cama

— ¡Ka-Kanda!—regaño Allen quien a duras penas esquivo

—Tsk, son ruidosos—volvió a acomodarse

—Allen, Nea ¿Por qué no salen un momento? Necesito retirar el contrato con Kanda—hablo Mana entrando

— ¿Contrato? ¿De qué mierdas hablas?—Hablo el pelinegro Mayor

—No sabía que las Deidades también perdían la memoria—hablo Mana irónico

—Che, yo sé bien donde pongo las cosas—hablo y a todos les escurrió una gota en la cabeza…algunos minutos después Nea y Allen yacían en el piso muertos de risa

—Largo de aquí—hablo Mana literalmente sacándoles a patadas

—Allen—llamo Nea con seriedad, el aludido le miro—Tu padre está enamorado de esa Deidad—El albino abrió los ojos sorprendidos, sintió su corazón ser estrujado, tal vez comprendiendo el dolor que ahora sentía su padre…pero ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? Antes de cualquier cosa Nea comenzó a reír— ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!—el castaño comenzó a retorcerse y no precisamente por la risa

— ¡Ya madura!—grito Allen mirando con ojos de demonio a su padre y ahorcándole en el proceso

— ¡No le faltes el respeto a tu padre!—grito Nea soltándose y dándole un coscorrón a su hijo

— ¡Váyanse de aquí!—Grito Mana abriendo la puerta y mirándoles como muy pocas veces lo hacia

—S-si—hablaron los dos al unísono y aterrados

Una semana había pasado desde ese evento, Kanda dormía junto a Allen para el descontento de ambos, Kanda seguía muy débil y no podía hacer el contrato…y Allen tampoco tenía prisa alguna.

Ambos estaban acostados en la misma cama, Kanda dándole la espalda y Allen mirando el techo

— _Duérmete Moyashi_—hablo Kanda en su cabeza

—Estas al lado de mí ¿Por qué no solo hablas?—

—_Che_—gruño nuevamente en su mente

—Kanda, necesitas guardar fuerzas…hablar te debilita menos que comunicarte conmigo por medio de la telepatía—susurro mirándole

—_Como si me importara_—volvió a decir por medio de la telepatía, Allen gruño girándose y abrazando a Kanda de la cintura, el pelinegro se tensó, acto seguido lamio el cuello del contrario y Kanda cayó al suelo

— ¡Estúpido Moyashi!—grito enfadado ocultándose debajo de la cama, Allen sonrió complacido

— ¿Ves? No era tan difícil— el mayor solo gruño y Allen se acomodó ya en su espaciosa cama, Kanda normalmente no salía de su escondite cuando hacia eso…le gustaba hacer eso porque según él así tenía más espacio…pobre iluso…

Kanda era básicamente un niño, había estado muchos años en esa habitación y según Mana había perdido la memoria tal vez provocado en su antigua batalla.

A la mañana siguiente Kanda había salido de su escondite listo para una venganza hacia el chico albino, se posiciono encima de él, observando los rasgos del chico, le observo por un largo rato, Allen comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente al sentir un peso extra…

— ¿Kanda?—pregunto extrañado frotando sus ojos, Kanda se tensó ¿Ahora que hacia? El albino le miro—Buenos días—saludo brindándole una sonrisa, Kanda se apartó brusco al diablo su venganza, ese Moyashi le ponía de malas— ¿Eh?—se extrañó de la actitud del pelinegro

—Cállate Moyashi—hablo Kanda brusco, esa sonrisa le había hecho recordar a "esa persona" no lograba recordarla, solo veía una melena ondulada negra sujeta en una coleta y esa radiante sonrisa…tan idéntica a la del Moyashi…

— ¿Kanda?—pregunto extrañado acercándose al mayor quien parecía en trance, se acercó lentamente— Kanda—le llamo

—Che—sonrió por la contestación

—No me preocupes así, además…cuando una persona te saluda es tu deber contestar—reprendió aunque más bien, solo quería tomarle el pelo…el gruñón de Kanda se creía todo lo que le decía—o por lo menos debes besarlo…aquí—se tocó los labios divertido, Kanda solo le miro fríamente…tal vez no había caído…

Ambos caminaban hacia el comedor

—Buenos días Allen, Buenos días Kanda—saludo Mana

—Buenos días Mana—saludo Allen feliz, el mayor de los Walker no esperaba contestación de parte del chico pelinegro, pero lo que sucedió después dejo a ambos Walker en shock

— ¿Así está bien?—pregunto Kanda separándose de un Mana tieso, Allen no estaba mejor

— ¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces!?—pregunto Nea entrando hecho una fiera y separando a ambos pelinegros

—No Nea…solo fue. Kanda solo—Mana seguía tieso mirando a Kanda de una manera que nadie pudo identificar— ¿Por qué me besaste?—pregunto débilmente

—Lo siento—se disculpó Allen sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos—Yo…yo solo—no termino de decir y salió corriendo a su habitación, todos no supieron que rayos había pasado, Kanda solo había hecho lo que el estúpido Moyashi le había dicho…tal vez lo había hecho mal.

No supo porque le había dolido tanto, siempre estuvo interesado en Lenalee… ¿Por qué ahora ese sentimiento parecía lejano? Solo una semana había pasado con Kanda ¡Una semana! No podía albergar esos sentimientos por ese gruñón…pero realmente le había dolido verlo besando a Mana, hundió más su cabeza en la almohada, quería gritar…había sido su culpa ¿Por qué Kanda tenía que ser tan inocente?

—Oi Moyashi—se tensó al escucharlo, ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta abrirse—Tsk, no sé porque te enojas si tú me dijiste…—

— ¡Lo sé!—se alteró— ¡Sé que yo te lo dije! Pero…es doloroso—sus lágrimas salían sin control, se abrazó a si mismo buscando un poco de consuelo

— ¡No llores!—grito Kanda molesto sujetándole por los hombros— Dime donde te duele—pidió…sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, las lágrimas se detuvieron ¿Realmente Kanda era tan tonto? Le miro aun sin dar crédito a lo que había oído ¿Kanda preocupado? ¿Por él?—Moyashi ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!—sin pensarlo demasiado se aventó a sus brazos

—Eres un tonto Bakanda—hablo abrazándole con fuerza y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, Kanda estaba petrificado ante el repentino acto del Moyashi quería apartarle pero tampoco quería lastimarle la herida que tuviera…

Las clases en el instituto que Mana le había dicho, donde asistían los exorcistas para prepararse, comenzarían dentro de un mes, esos días los usaría para visitar a Lenalee, después a Bak y por ultimo a Cross para despedirse de ellos. Ya que una vez entrar ahí ya no podía salir a menos que fueran vacaciones.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

**Espero no haber aburrido a nadie :3**

**y agradezco a todo aquel que lo este leyendo y a los que dejaron Reviews **

**¡Muchas Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de D: Gray man no me pertenecen, sino a Katsura Hoshino, la historia en general si es mía.**

La familia nuevamente estaba reunida y todos creyeron que Kanda era algún tipo de hermano perdido de Mana…pero fueron desmentidos cuando Hevlaska le dio la bienvenida con lágrimas en los ojos…nadie pudo comprender la reacción de la mayor, salvo tal vez el abuelo y el mismo Mana…porque Kanda estaba confundido ¿De dónde los conocía? Kanda era tratado como un miembro más de la familia y él parecía incomodo, tanto tiempo en la soledad le habían afectado, huía constantemente de Road quien le quería vestir de mujer, "Niña loca" le llamaba cada vez que se salía con la suya, Allen debía admitir que le gustaba ver llegar a la habitación a un Kanda hecho una fiera y verlo vestido de princesa, rockera, enfermera…ante ese último tuvo una hemorragia…y corrió al baño por asuntos no mencionados pero imaginados.

También sus noches se hacían un tanto emocionantes…aun no hacían el contrato y comenzaba a impacientarse…Kanda seguía débil y ya varias veces se habían encontrado con Akumas…que les hubieran matado sino fuera por Road y Tikky…descubrió que Tikky era la Deidad guardiana de Road…también aprendió que las deidades nacidas después de la "Gran Guerra" como era llamada, podían hacer el contrato, pero no tenían las mismas limitaciones, podían utilizar su verdadera fuerza desde el inicio sin necesidad de Sellos. Y lo más preocupante era que las "verdaderas Deidades" como Kanda les llamaba, si el contrato se hacía…y su "Protegido" moría…ellas lo harían con él, pero en cambio si el "Guardián" moría, su Protegido quedaba libre de elegir a otro…no quería eso…si Kanda moría quería hacerlo con el…

Pero retomando el tema inicial…sus noches se hacían pasionales, excluyendo cuando al pelinegro lo travestían…lo cual era frustrante ya que esos días eran donde más ganas le daban, aunque claro el pelilargo le dominaba completamente y él no podía quejarse…pero debes en cuando quería ser el quien dominara…quería hacer sentir de igual forma a Kanda…pero su azabache compañero era tímido…verdaderamente frustrante

—Kanda—llamo sensual al azabache colocándose encima de él, este le miro inexpresivo

— ¿Qué quieres Moyashi?—pregunto con desinterés

—Es Allen—corrigió molesto ¿Qué no podía llamarle por su nombre?—Retardado—susurro haciendo un puchero

—Deja de hacer esa cara Moyashi—ordeno con desgana

— ¿O sino que?—pregunto con fingida inocencia

—Tú lo pediste—hablo Kanda cambiando las posiciones, el albino le tiro del cabello

—No seas bruto Bakanda—el oji-azul le miro molesto para después devorarse mutuamente—Ka-Kanda—jadeo el albino aferrándose a su cuello…de un movimiento se encontraba encima y Kanda tirado en el colchón confundido por el cambio—Seré yo quien te de placer esta noche—le susurro en el oído para después lamerle el lóbulo. Kanda le alejo

—Primero muerto—hablo con voz cortante

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Porque!?—pregunto haciendo un mohín…por unos instantes creyó lograrlo ¡Tan cerca! Pero no cedería

—Ya te dije que no—volvió a hablar tajante

—Pero Kanda…solo por una vez—pidió con ojos aguados, el mayor se crispo

—No—se mantuvo firme

— ¿¡Que acaso no me quieres!?—pregunto molesto

— ¿¡Y eso a que viene!?—grito en contestación el pelinegro

— ¡Contesta Bakanda!—el azabache oscureció su mirada

—No—contesto en un débil susurro, Allen le miro asombrado, sabía que era orgulloso, pero ¿Hasta ese límite? Agacho la mirada intentando contener las lágrimas

—Bien—hablo de igual forma

—Oi, No-no llores—pidió el mayor nervioso, odiaba ver llorar al Moyashi

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa! Me lastimas—no pudo contenerse más, las lágrimassalieron, el moreno se preocupo

— Te dije que si te lastimaba me dijeras— la voz furiosa de Kanda fue apagada por la risa del albino ¿Qué? ¿Había estado fingiendo?—Moyashi—hablo con voz escalofriante

—Eres un tonto Bakanda—su llanto fue parado, realmente que Kanda era solo una criatura inocente a pesar de su avanzada edad—Yo no me refería a eso—hablo limpiándose las lágrimas

A la mañana siguiente decir que ambos no estaban molestos era decir poco, Allen porque Kanda no se dejó y Kanda por los constantes intentos de violación a su persona.

Ambos tenían una aura que asustaba hasta a los pájaros, Mana veía preocupado a su hijo y Nea le veía burlón…su hijo sí que estaba frustrado, no se burló en ningún instante porque no quería ser el frustrado después

—Mana, quiero ir a visitar a mis amigos antes de partir ¿Puedo?—pregunto con ojos esperanzados

—Claro—antes de que su hijo festejara continuo—Pero debes llevar a Kanda—

—De ninguna manera—hablaron ambos al unísono

—Kanda, eres su Guardián debes acompañarlo en todo momento—le reprendió Mana, la Deidad solo chasqueo la lengua

—Corrección…aun no hacemos el contrato…aun puedo matarlo—hablo sonriendo cínico, Allen miro al pelinegro Mayor con extrañeza

—Deja que te lo deje claro…si algo le llega a pasar a Allen, me encargare personalmente de cortarte el cabello—ante esa amenaza Allen casi se atraganta ¿Qué clase de amenaza era esa? Casi cae de su asiento al ver el rostro de terror del azabache ¿Pero qué?

—Empacare mis cosas, entrare en una semana así que utilizare el tiempo restante para ver a Lenalee, Cross y Bak—hablo Allen parándose y llevando su plato a la cocina

—Por favor ten cuidado—pidió Mana el albino asintió con la mano, ambos pelinegros estaban sumidos en el silencio, para ambos era incómodo y Kanda no sabía la razón…normalmente estar en silencio era mejor…aunque cuando estaba con el Moyashi escucharlo hablar no parecía molestarle mucho.

Allen bajo al poco rato, su padre seguía en el mismo lugar y Kanda se paró al momento de verle

—He empacado pocas cosas tuyas—hablo Allen mirando a Kanda quien le miro diciendo ¿Yo tenía cosas?

—Allen, no olvides la llave de la habitación—

— ¿Cuál habitación?—pregunto confundido

—La llave que te lleva a la habitación del sótano…debes tenerla siempre contigo, ya que la habitación se transporta al lugar donde estés—

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto maravillado sacando la dichosa llave de su bolsillo—pero si alguien la llega a poseer ¿La podrá abrir?—

—No, la puerta solo se abrirá contigo, pero tampoco la podrás abrir sino tienes la llave—hablo

—Eso suena molesto—susurro Kanda mientras se la arrebataba

— ¡Kanda!—se alteró al ver que su amante daba señas de querer comérsela, intento quitársela pero el chico solo le esquivo— ¡No te la comas!—pidió molesto

—Che, no volveré ahí—sentencio mirándole con aura demoniaca

—No lo hare—sentencio decidido—No te aprisionare sino quieres—hablo agachando la mirada—Ahora vámonos—le miro con una sonrisa, Kanda gruño devolviéndole la llave

* * *

Ahora se encontraban en la estación de trenes, habían perdido su tren por culpa de un Kanda paranoico diciendo que el auto era un monstruo hecho de metal…intento destruir el auto ante la mirada aterrada de su tío Shery y Allen solo palmeo su cabeza…había logrado entrar ya que le amarro con fuerza…Realmente Kanda era un tonto.

Ahora pareciera que miraba el tren como si fuera un gusano gigante, suspiro cansado, ya no quería atarle de nuevo

—Es solo un tren—hablo Allen intentando convencerle

—Lo destruiré antes de que nos mate—hablo con mirada asesina, le sujeto el brazo con fuerza

—Tranquilo Kanda…realmente no hace nada—hablo con dificultad intentando detener al pelinegro ante la atenta mirada de las personas

Allen estaba sentado en su compartimiento, mirando a la ventana con aburrimiento, enfrente de él estaba Kanda con los brazos cruzados y un gran chichón en su cabeza, mirando con furia al albino

—No me mires así…te dije que no hacía nada—le reprendió, el mayor solo gruño—Ne, Kanda—llamo con un tono sugerente, Kanda entendió que debía huir en ese instante sino caería ante ese lujurioso ser, pero inclusive ya le tenía encima sonriéndole con malicia…sí que era rápido cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto sabiendo que no había escapatoria

—Dime ¿Quieres conocer esta época?—le pregunto a centímetros de sus labios

—No—hablo al instante y alejando al menor delicadamente, el albino solo le miro confundido

—Pero—intento objetar, quería estar con Kanda ese día ¡Debían hacer las paces!

—No me interesa conocer esta época—hablo con mirada estoica mirando desinteresado por la ventana

—Bi-bien—susurro decaído, después le miro sonriendo con malicia—Entonces Kanda ¿Te molesta hacerlo aquí?—el aludido se sonrojo ¿Qué ese niño no conocía el pudor? Sonrió cínico

—Solo si quieres ser escuchado Moyashi—contesto acercándose y lamiendo su mejilla, el albino se estremeció abrazándole por el cuello

—Entonces no te contengas—hablo y unieron sus labios, tal vez Allen sea un niño hormonal y lujurioso…pero él era una criatura antigua y posiblemente sea más lujurioso que ese niñato

* * *

Ambos estaban parados ante una inmensa puerta de madera, Kanda miro al albino quien parecía nervioso

— ¿Qué mierda esperas? ¿No vas a tocar?—pregunto brusco y con la paciencia acabada

—Claro que si…es solo que— ¿Cómo decirle a Kanda que estaban fuera de la casa de la chica que anteriormente había querido? Es decir, ¿Y si volvían esos sentimientos al momento de verla? Amaba a Kanda, de eso no había duda alguna…pero se dice que jamás puedes olvidar a tu primer amor, porque Lenalee lo había sido ¿No?

— ¡No!—grito al ver que el pelinegro tocaba la puerta— ¿¡Porque lo hiciste!?—pregunto con lágrimas de pena

—Te tardaste—fue su única contestación antes de que se abriera la puerta

— ¡Yu!—grito efusivo un pelirrojo lanzándose a los brazos de SU pelinegro, quien parecía desorientado

— ¡Yu, No sabes cuánto te extrañe!—hablo el pelirrojo entre lágrimas y restregando sus rostros

—Ejem—tosió Allen mirando para nada amistoso al parchado quien no parecía dar indicios de querer soltar a Kanda

— ¡Suéltame conejo estúpido!—grito zafándose para alegría de Allen

— ¡Me recuerdas!—grito Lavi aventando confeti al aire ¿De dónde lo había sacado?

—Che ¿Cómo olvidar a alguien tan molesto?—hablo Kanda como si fuera una pregunta a la cual debía saber la respuesta

—Eres cruel—hablo yéndose a una esquina ponerse de cuclillas y comenzar a dibujar en la tierra, Allen estaba extrañado por la aura depresiva que ahora rodeaba al pelirrojo

—Un momento—susurro cayendo en cuenta de algo—Lavi ¿Tú eres?—pregunto haciéndose a la idea

—Moyashi lento—hablo Kanda burlón

— ¿Así que tu nombre es Kanda Yu?—pregunto mirándole estoico, el pelinegro se crispo, su nombre completo en boca de ese niño hacia querer tirárselo ahí mismo, estúpido Moyashi, le estaba pegando su estupidez

— ¿Verdad que es Lindo?—pregunto Lavi con una radiante sonrisa pasándole un brazo alrededor del albino quien comenzaba a creer que el pelirrojo era bipolar

— ¿El nombre o él?—pregunto confundido, Lavi rio divertido

—Bueno su nombre es lindo…pero él es hermoso—aseguro con una sonrisa y sus brazos detrás de la nuca, cayo violentamente al recibir un golpe de Kanda, quien a estas alturas ya tenía una venita palpitante en la frente, pareció querer sujetar algo en su cintura

—Jeje, es una fortuna que no la tengas—hablo Lavi un poco aliviado

—Entonces te matare con mis propias manos—hablo con mirada asesina ¿Debía detenerle?

— ¿Qué suced…? ¡Allen-Kun!—grito su amiga abalanzándose a abrazarlo— ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?—pregunto la chica sonriendo alegre, el albino le sonrió de la misma manera…ahora podía estar seguro que sus sentimientos por Lenalee habían cambiado totalmente ¿Le habrá pasado lo mismo a Bak?

Entraron a la casa siendo recibido por un hermano mayor quien solo puso en un interrogatorio a Kanda, pues a Allen ya conocía y a Lavi ya había amenazado varias veces…pero no funcionaba

Allen hablaba amenamente con su amiga, escuchando a la lejanía los gritos de Komui…había comenzado el interrogatorio…se sintió un poco mal por Kanda, pero al ver que este llegaba con su cabello suelto y un humor de los mil demonios supo que no debía porque preocuparse…tal vez debió preocuparse por Komui

—Lamento lo que mi hermano te haya hecho—se disculpó Lenalee avergonzada

—Y yo lamento no haberle golpeado más fuerte…estamos a mano—hablo sentándose en el suelo aun lado de Allen, este solo miro a Lenalee quien miraba con cierta fascinación a Kanda ¿Era por lo que estaba pensando o tal vez porque había sido el primero en golpear a su hermano? Sea lo que sea rogaba que no sea por lo que estaba pensando

—Kanda ¿Cierto?—pregunto la chica, el aludido asintió mientras ataba de nuevo su cabello— ¿Tu eres…?—parecía no querer formular la pregunta

—Yo Soy—continuo Kanda comenzando a impacientarse

— ¿Conociste a la Divinidad Máxima?—cambio de pregunta y Lavi entro con pasos alegres sentándose en el suelo aun lado de Lenalee mirando sonriente a Kanda quien parecía pensar

—Si la conocí…no le recuerdo—hablo dándose por vencido…sus recuerdos eran borrosas y solo recordaba a pocos—Por cierto Conejo ¿Cuántos fueron las Deidades que no desaparecieron?—pregunto Kanda

—Realmente solo pocos, como 12—Los ojos de Kanda se oscurecieron

—Ya veo—hablo con desgano

— ¿Lo recuerdas?—pregunto Lavi preocupado

—No—contesto, ambas Deidades cayeron en cuenta que estaban siendo vistos por Lenalee y Allen, Lavi rio nervioso y Kanda gruño por su estupidez

—Iremos a ver al abuelo—hablo Lavi sujetando a Kanda—apuesto que estará feliz de verte—hablo al tiempo que ambos desaparecían haciéndose polvo

Ambos chicos quedaron solos, solo se sonrieron nerviosos

—Lenalee—llamo Allen poniéndose serio de repente— ¿Desde cuándo sabes de las Deidades?—

—Supe la historia falsa desde niña…la verdadera la descubrí por medio de mi hermano cuando cumplí 16—

— ¿Historia Falsa?—pregunto confundido

— ¿No la sabes Allen-Kun?—pregunto sorprendida, el albino negó—Cuando tenía 9 años…mi padre me dijo sobre la existencia de las Deidades…me dijo que eran criaturas horribles, poseedoras de un gran poder y que debido a esto se creían superior a los humanos, comenzando así una guerra…las Deidades devoraban a los humanos o los poseían para matar a otros…hasta que La Divinidad Máxima fue capturada y le dieron fin a esa encarnizada guerra—termino de contar la otra versión de la historia— Afortunadamente mi hermano me dijo la verdadera historia…Yo me enfurecí con mi padre por haberme dicho una mentira tan grande…pero no pude decirle nada ya que si lo hacia mi hermano terminaría perjudicado—

Allen sintió furia ¿Esa historia quienes más la conocían? ¿Bak la sabría? ¿Cross? ¿Personas que poseían una Deidad sabrían la verdad?

—Mi padre odiaba a las Deidades muy a pesar de que mi madre fue una…claro que él nunca lo supo—hablo Lenalee sonriendo melancólica

— ¿Tu madre era una Deidad?—

—Si pero una nacida después de la Guerra…jamás entendí porque su odio—

—Muchos les tuvieron rencor a las Deidades por haberle rebatado a sus seres queridos, por lo cual ese rencor fue dado a las futuras generaciones, creando una historia donde los villanos eran las Deidades—hablo Komui entrando a la sala por una taza de café, Allen apretó sus puños con furia ¿Era eso cierto?

— ¿Allen-Kun?—pregunto extrañada la chica

—Lo siento es que todo esto me da furia…Yo no puedo creer que hayan hecho eso…es demasiado cruel—comenzó a llorar ¿No les basto con destruir a la mayoría? Ahora solo crearon una idea falsa; sintió unas brazos rodearle

—Calma Allen-Kun—tranquilizo la chica limpiando las lagrimas

—Allen-Kun realmente es un buen tipo—hablo Komui dándole palmas en su cabeza y agitando la otra mano, sonriendo ampliamente

Nuevamente quedaron solos mirándose

—Allen-Kun—llamo la chica sentándose a su lado—Que bueno que hayas venido—la chica le abrazo—Me alegra verte antes de partir—

— ¿Eh?—se extrañó el chico— ¿Te iras? ¿Dónde?—

—Debido a mi sincronización con una Deidad…entrare al instituto de Exorcistas—Los ojos de Allen se iluminaron

— ¿¡En serio!? ¡Eso es genial!—

— ¿Tu iras también Allen-Kun?—pregunto feliz, dándose una idea de la respuesta, el albino asintió vigorosamente— ¡Eso es genial! Nos podemos seguir viendo—hablo la chica efusiva

—Entonces ¿Crees que Bak y Cross también asistan?—pregunto Allen tentando a su suerte

—No lo sé… ¿Bak también tiene una Deidad?—Allen se congelo en su lugar ¿Qué acaso nadie sabía nada sobre sus amigos?

—Yo supuse que era Fou—hablo

— ¿Fou?—pregunto confundida

—La chica de cabello naranja que acompaño a Bak en la fiesta—hablo haciendo recordar a la chica quien se sonrojo por olvidarle

—Allen-Kun…realmente no sabemos nada de nuestros amigos ¿Cierto?—hablo Lenalee sentándose desganada

—Mana me dijo que no hablamos sobre eso porque asumimos que ya lo sabemos…debido a que nuestras familias participaron en la guerra—

—Si pero…no todos somos compatibles con una Deidad…por ejemplo mi hermano no puede hacer el contrato…por lo tanto una deidad debe pertenecer a otro Humano o Hibrido compatible…sea o no de la familia—explico la china

— ¿Cómo se encuentra a alguien compatible? —pregunto

—No lo sé, algo sobre que la Deidad debe elegir a un Humano de buen corazón…o simplemente alguien fuerte—susurro lo ultimo

En ese instante entraron Lavi y Kanda junto a un niño de extraño cabello y una joven castaña de cabello trenzado y lentes circulares

—Allen-Kun te presento. Ella es Lou Fa, es compatible con Bookman…por lo tanto una exorcista. También entrara este año—el albino le sonrió extendiendo su mano

—Un placer Lou Fa-San—la castaña se sonrojo

—El gusto es mío Allen-San—hablo tímidamente, mirando al albino embelesada

—Así que serás tú quien se quede con el joven Kanda—hablo el niño haciéndole quedar a su altura

— ¿Eh?—se extrañó ¡No era un niño!

—Tienes buena pinta, pero ¿Serás fuerte?—le golpeo con su báculo, el solo ahogo un grito de sorpresa y dolor

— ¡Bookman-San!—Se asustó la castaña y Lenalee solo negó apenada

— ¡Panda!—grito en protesta Lavi recibiendo un golpe del anciano

— ¡No me llames Panda!—grito portando extrañamente un traje del animal mencionado ¿Cuándo se lo puso?

—Che, cállense—ordeno Kanda con el ceño fruncido, Bookman nuevamente portaba su ropaje normal ¿¡Cuándo se quitó el traje de Panda!?

—Joven Kanda ¿Por qué no ha hecho el contrato?—pregunto el anciano, el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua mirando a otro lado desinteresado

—No quiero—hablo

—De eso no se trata…usted aún se encuentra débil y sus poderes no se regeneraran sino se une a alguien—

—Como si me importara—susurro, el viejo suspiro

—Escuche Kanda…si no haces el contrato tu esencia será olida por todo Akuma que se encuentre a los alrededores…me sorprende que no te hayan atacado mientras venias aquí—hablo el abuelo regañando la necedad del joven pelinegro

— ¿La esencia de Kanda?—pregunto Allen sin comprender

—Las Deidades originales…mientras están debilitadas, un Akuma es capaz de olerla y es propenso a atacarle…pero si está ligado a un humano. Su esencia se fusiona con el contrario y así solo se vuelve un humano más ante los Akumas—explico el anciano

—Pero los Akumas también devoran humanos—hablo Lavi, dejando a todos consternados

—Si pero solo como un recurso para seguir manteniéndose con vida…después de todo estas nacieron del odio de las Deidades hacia los humanos—

— Las Deidades que desaparecieron ¿se convirtieron en eso?—pregunto Kanda, para asombro de todos

—No, las Deidades que se desintegraron, lograron pasar al lado que La Divinidad Máxima creo para que pudieran estar en paz—

— ¿Entonces no murieron?—pregunto Allen con alegría

—Por supuesto que no. La Divinidad Máxima era tont …pero sabía lo que hacía—Lavi comenzó a reír y Kanda gruño

— ¿La divinidad máxima era hombre?—pregunto Lenalee

—Hombre, Mujer. Las Deidades originales no tenemos un sexo, podemos ser tanto hombres como mujeres—

—Eso es cierto—hablo Lavi con rastros más finos y su cabello más largo, además de que su cuerpo ya no parecía tan robusto, más bien delgado y con curvas…realmente hermosa…Allen miro a Kanda

—_Ni lo sueñes Moyashi_—le reprendió en su mente, el solo rio nervioso y sonrojado.

—Vaya—hablo Lenalee asombrada

— Entonces ¿Elijen lo que quieren ser?—pregunto Allen

—Sí, aunque en su mayoría elegimos ser machos…así las probabilidades de enamoramiento en ambas partes es menos probable—

— ¿Es malo que un guardián se enamore de su protegido?—pregunto Lenalee, Allen comenzaba a preocuparse

—No, pero también si ambos se enamoran…ambos se vuelven más fuertes y se vuelven una amenaza…debido al descontrol de poderes—

—Si eso ocurriera el poder despertaría a La Divinidad Máxima—

— ¿Y eso es malo?—pregunto Lou Fa

—La Divinidad Máxima murió sintiendo odio hacia los humanos… Si llegase a despertar. Probablemente destruya todo lo que conocen o bien libere a los Akumas de su odio y termine llevándose a los que quedaron en este lado—hablo Lavi con un deje de tristeza en su ojo izquierdo

—O sea que no saben si será algo bueno o algo malo—hablo Allen comprendiendo la situación

—Pero, Si la Divinidad Máxima murió ¿Cómo puede volver?—Pregunto Lou Fa quien no sabía mucho del caso

—La Divinidad Máxima no murió, solo cayó en una muerte aparente, los humanos pensaban que si la Divinidad Máxima moría, sus hijos le seguirían…por eso creo ese plan…dándose por muerto y las Deidades fueron transportadas por el a otro lugar donde pudieran vivir en paz—

—Pero dijiste que había muerto—acuso Kanda malhumorado

—Niño tonto, si andamos diciendo por ahí que la Divinidad Máxima solo está sumido en un profundo sueño. Los humanos comenzaran a buscarle y así tal vez provoquen su despertar…lo cual si me preguntan no es bueno—hablo el anciano molesto

— Entonces ¿Por qué les dices esto?—hablo Kanda mirándole ceñudo, todos le dieron la razón, no es como si fueran a repartir esa información pero ¿Por qué se los había dicho?

—Son unos tontos—murmuro cansado…no se podía contra algunos tontos

— Bookman-San—llamo Allen antes de que el anciano se fuera

— ¿Si muchacho?—

—Me dijeron que existe un humano inmortal ¿Sabes quién es?—el anciano asintió

—De hecho son dos—todos se sorprendieron, Komui entro dando esa información, aunque ¿El de que hablaba?—Esta el humano que tiene la inmortalidad por medio de La Divinidad Máxima…y el otro por haber sido el primero en hacer el contrato con su Deidad Amada—

—Komui…se suponía que no deberías haber dicho eso—hablo Bookman

—Y tú no debiste decirle sobre la condición de La Divinidad Máxima—

—Tuche—hablo Lavi giñando el ojo

— ¿Por qué nos dicen todo esto?—hablo Allen confundido

—Allen-Kun…Posiblemente tú seas quien despierte a La Divinidad Máxima—aseguro Komui, todos excluyendo a Lavi y Bookman se mostraron asombrados

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto Kanda brusco

—Él ha sido bendecido por la Divinidad Máxima—hablo Komui y Allen solo retrocedió ¿A qué se refería con eso?

— Explícate idiota—ordeno Kanda sintiendo su paciencia irse de viaje

—Solo digo que la Divinidad Máxima le ha elegido para ser quien lo libere…y posiblemente para que sea suyo—

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron ambos chicos confundidos

—Allen-Kun, debiste compartir espacio con La Divinidad Máxima para haber recibido ese honor—se burló el pelinegro con boina al ver el sonrojo del albino

Después de eso la plática se hizo sin importancia, Lavi molestaba debes en cuando a Allen por la información dada y Kanda terminaba golpeándole para que se callara…La Divinidad Máxima le había elegido para ser suyo ¿Cómo amante? ¿O cómo? Tal vez como su guardián…pero él era un hibrido ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de eso? además, Komui dijo que había compartido espacio con La Divinidad Máxima ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? Miro a Kanda quien también parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos, sonrió para sí. El Bakanda le quería a pesar de decir todo lo contrario

—Solo seré tuyo—le susurro haciendo estremecer al pelilargo

—Por tu bien espero y lo cumplas—gruño el oji-azul Provocando una sonrisa en el albino

— ¿Se quedaran a dormir?—pregunto Lenalee

—No quiero ser una molestia—

—Por supuesto que no Allen-Kun, además así me da tiempo de arreglar mi equipaje e irme contigo para despedirme de los chicos— el albino sonrió

—En eso caso me quedare—

—Bien…supongo que te quedaras en la habitación de siempre ¿No?—el albino asintió—Le daré una habitación a Kanda—

—No es necesario—hablo el aludido convirtiéndose en un gato negro y haciendo señas para que el Moyashi le cargara, a ambos les resbalo una gota

—Es tan lindo—pensó Allen embelesado, el gato le rasguño seguido de un ¿¡Quién es lindo!? Haciendo eco en su cabeza— ¡No leas mi mente Kanda!—grito adolorido, la chica veía esa escena divertida

Allen miraba al gato quien estaba en la cama acomodándose, dando vueltas, rasguñando debes en cuando… planeaba no pensar en nada, ya que al parecer una Deidad solo se comunica mentalmente cuando está trasformado en algo que no puede hablar y por consecuencia puede leer el pensamiento…"Estúpido Gato" pensó malhumorado, maldiciéndose después ya que el gato le miro furioso y mostrando sus uñas

—Kanda transfórmate de nuevo en tu forma humana—pidió haciendo un berrinche

— _¿Por qué?—_pregunto mientras lamia su pata

—Kanda—llamo el albino acostándose en la cama y el gato se paró para apartarse, el idiota casi le aplasta

—_Baka Moyashi_—

—Kanda…quiero hacerlo—le susurro en su oreja gatuna

— _¿¡Que!? ¿¡Acaso eres Zoófilico!?—_

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Para nada! ¡Por eso te quiero como humano!—se quejó el albino indignado, además— ¿De dónde conoces esa palabra Kanda?—

—Quien sabe—respondió volviendo a ser Humano, Allen se congelo

— ¿Por qué aun tienes la ropa?—pregunto señalándole

—Aun no has comenzado a desvestirme idiota—aclaro como si fuera lo más obvio

—Pero… no se supone que después de una transformación la ropa deja de quedar y cuando vuelves a tu forma original apareces desnudo—hablo Allen con aires de sabiondo

— ¿Qué? Moyashi no digas estupideces—

—Las películas mienten—susurro fastidiado—Kanda—llamo poniéndose encima de el

— ¿Qué?—pregunto al tiempo que le besaba

—Si hacemos el contrato ¿Crees que despertemos a La Divinidad Máxima?—pregunto preocupado

—No lo sé—aclaro acercándole más a su cuerpo

— ¿Estas consciente de que con eso estas diciendo que me amas?—pregunto burlón, el mayor chasqueo la lengua

—Solo no lo divulgues Moyashi—El albino sonrió abrazándole con fuerza

—Te amo Bakanda—susurro—Pero tengo miedo ¿Y si le despertamos?—

—No hay que hacer el contrato—hablo Kanda, el albino se separó mirándole confundido

—Pero Kanda…sin el contrato tus fuerzas…además de los Akumas—

—Che, eso es lo de menos; además ninguna nos ha atacado ¿O sí?—

—Pues no pero—

—Pero nada Moyashi—

Sin más comenzaron a besarse, despojándose lentamente de sus prendas, Allen se dio cuenta que Kanda vestía igual a Mana…inclusive el peinado. Ignoro pronto esto y siguió en lo suyo

* * *

Ambos se encontraban jadeantes, Allen encima de Kanda y este acariciando su espalda

— ¿Lo hice bien?—pregunto

—Demasiado para tu primer intento…pero ni creas que habrá una segunda—sentencio decidido

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto haciendo un puchero

—Vístete Moyashi—

—Primero nos tenemos que bañar ¿Lo hacemos juntos?—pregunto con picardía

—Bien pero si intentas algo…te golpeare—el albino rio

Nuevamente estaban acostados en la cama, abrazados y dispuestos a dormir algunas horas antes de que tuvieran que irse

Kanda se despertó abruptamente, nuevamente esas pesadillas que no hacían más que darle dolor de cabeza

—Te encontré—susurro el aire con tono macabro, su sangre hirvió y de un brusco movimiento tiro al Moyashi de la cama…acto seguido una explosión

El Moyashi se despertó a tiempo de ver a su amado ¿Explotar?

— ¡KANDA!—su grito resonó en todo el lugar

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su disfrute :D**

**Agradezco a los que se toman la molestia de leer esta cosa extraña y También a los que dejan Reviews**

**¡Muchas Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de D: Gray man no me pertenecen, sino a Katsura Hoshino, la historia en general si es mía.**

* * *

Lavi se despertó al sentir la presencia…corrió por los pasillos llegando donde el Moyashi-Chan descansaba, la puerta se rompió violentamente al tiempo que Allen se impactaba contra la pared, se puso en guardia al ver a varios Akumas rodear al morocho, quien solo gruñía molesto, sonrió para sí, Yu-Chan seguía siendo fuerte sin importar si tenía un contrato o no.

Pronto se unió a la batalla sacando su martillo

— ¡Crece, crece, crece!—grito mientras el martillo cambiaba de tamaño y golpeaba a varios Akumas a la vez, destruyendo la habitación en el proceso y aventando al patio a Kanda—Mierda—se maldijo por el descuido, pero el pelinegro debía entender que el creyó que le esquivaría como siempre había hecho…Tonto de él.

—Idiota—susurro Kanda adolorido—Me las pagaras conejo—hablo al tiempo que se levantaba y esquivaba la ráfaga que había provocado el Akuma restante

—Solo es uno, no debería dar problema ¿O si Yu?—hablo el pelirrojo poniéndose en guardia

— ¿Y el Moyashi?—pregunto limpiándose el polvo de su gabardina,

—Inconsciente en el pasillo—

—Ve con el—

— ¿Qué?—

—Eres tonto ¿O qué? Puedo sentir la presencia de otros más…yo me encargo de este…tu protege a los demás—

— ¿Puedes sentirlos? Yu-Chan eres asombroso…pero lamentablemente debo protegerte a ti…el panda protegerá a los demás—hablo el chico sonriendo para después caer por el ataque de una roca asesina, que tenía pegado un papel con las palabras "¡No me llames Panda!"

—Che—gruño el pelinegro, poniéndose en guardia y sus uñas crecieron hasta parecer garras

—Sabes bien lo que haces a pesar de no tener mucha memoria—susurro Lavi asombrado

—Solo improviso—aclaro aburrido, Lavi sonrió nervioso

* * *

Lenalee estaba junto a Roufa, Komui cargaba a un Allen inconsciente y Bookman caminaba enfrente de ellos con algunas agujas levitando alrededor de ellos

—Bookman-San ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto Roufa entre asustada y preocupada por el albino a quien le sangraba el brazo izquierdo

—Tenemos que salir de la mansión, posiblemente los Akumas la destruyan si permanecemos aquí—

—Se supone que este lugar estaba seguro ¿Cómo pudieron llegar hasta aquí?—pregunto Komui extrañado

—Tal vez sea por la presencia de Kanda…él es la Deidad más fuerte…después de Hevlaska—aclaro rápidamente

— ¿Hevlaska? ¿¡La abuela de Allen-Kun!?—pregunto sorprendida Lenalee, Bookman asintió

—Ella fue la primera Deidad en ser creada…posiblemente ella sea tan fuerte como La Divinidad Máxima—hablo Komui pensativo, eso solo asombro más a los presentes

* * *

Kanda comenzaba a impacientarse, el conejo solo golpeaba a los monos esos feos y estos explotaban, el solo los rasgaba y explotaban…pero conforme destruían a 10 algunos 20 aparecían nuevamente. Parecía ser una batalla eterna

_— ¿Realmente crees que algún día termine? Porque ciertamente entre más dure una guerra…más personas mueren, más cosas son destruidas y el amor no puede triunfar en estos casos_—cayó de rodillas ¿Qué había sido eso? se sujetó la cabeza sintiendo como si le fuera a explotar

— ¡Yu!—grito Lavi viendo como rodeaban al pelinegro y este parecía ajeno a eso

—_Te amo pero ¿Es necesario esto? ¿Y si no funciona? No quiero perderte_—esa voz se le hacía bajamente familiar ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? Miro a su alrededor observando un maizal y a lo lejos un molino—_Yu ¿Me estas escuchando?—_parpadeo varias veces, observando a la figura sentada a su lado, una melena oscura sujeta en una coleta baja y esa sonrisa triste que odiaba ver ¿Por qué odiaba esa sonrisa? ¿Quién era esa persona?— **¡Kanda!—**grito alguien en la lejanía, deformando aún más el rostro del ser que estaba a su lado— **¡Kanda!—**el grito se hacía más cercano, reconociéndole enseguida. Era el Moyashi, cayó en cuenta de su situación, rodeado de cosas deformes apuntándole con esos extraños cañones, maldijo por lo bajo, ese había sido el peor momento para soñar despierto

Los Akumas dispararon uno tras otro, levantando humo y Lavi destruyo a algunos que le había rodeado, pero ya era imposible ayudar a su amigo

— ¡Kanda!—ese grito desgarrador del albino le hizo sentirse inútil

Allen no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban

– ¡Kanda!—grito a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones, había corrido demasiado al ver como rodeaban a Kanda quien parecía en trance, le llamo varias veces pero su pelinegro había reaccionado tarde, se dejó caer, ahogando sus sollozos—Kanda—susurro sintiendo su corazón siendo estrujado con violencia impidiéndole respirar…Si Kanda había muerto entonces el no dudaría en seguirle, pero una luz proveniente de debajo de él le descoloco por algunos segundos, un pentagrama se había formado con algunas palabras escritas en algún extraño idioma

—Imposible—susurro Bookman quien a pesar de la distancia podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría

Allen solo miraba el pentagrama que se había formado con cierto recelo ¿Qué era eso?

—_No lo hagas Moyashi_—pidió débilmente Kanda en su cabeza

— ¿Qué se supone que no haga?—pregunto descolocado y al mismo tiempo feliz de poder escuchar a Kanda ¿Eso significaba que estaba bien?

—_Puedo encargarme de ellos…no hagas estupideces_—hablo débil pero furioso

—Lo siento Kanda…no quiero arriesgarme—y fue así, movido por una corazonada apoyo su brazo izquierdo en medio del pentagrama y la sangre que salía de este comenzó a seguir las líneas que lo trazaban y las letras parecían subir por su piel, grito todo eso se le era doloroso, su ojo izquierdo también comenzaba a sangrar, sintiendo como algo le pasaba por esa zona, rasgando su carne como dibujando algo.

* * *

Kanda maldijo por lo bajo, estaba completamente herido y la sangre brotaba sin control, el pentagrama en sus pies solo podían indicar que el estúpido Moyashi había activado el contrato, inútilmente intento detenerle, pero el maldito niñato con cabello de anciano lo había hecho…ahora su sangre comenzaba a trazar el pentagrama y en su pecho aparecía ese símbolo, podía sentir sus fuerzas volver, las heridas comenzaron a sanarse con mayor rapidez

— Idiota—susurro, solo desapareció y apareció al lado del Moyashi idiota quien parecía estar al borde de la muerte, con su brazo izquierdo cubría su ojo izquierdo, en lo personal se veía del asco en ese instante…pero tampoco él se veía mejor

—Kanda—susurro Allen con dificultad

—Calla Moyashi—ordeno al tiempo que le cargaba

—Lo siento—se disculpó y en ese instante quiso golpearle

— ¡No te disculpes por algo que quisiste hacer! ¡Tonto brote de habichuelas!—se acercó al Bookman mayor, entregándole al menor—Cúrale…necesitare abrir un sello ¿Cómo lo puedo hacer sin el Moyashi?—pregunto confundido

—No puedes—un tic apareció en su ojo, realmente el Moyashi era un idiota

—Liberar, Sello nivel uno—susurro Allen extendiendo su mano izquierda, Kanda extendió sus brazos de los cuales le salió sangre, formando una criatura serpentiforme con pico como el del pez vela, El pelinegro sonrió complacido. Tal vez su Moyashi si sabía lo que hacía.

—Mugen—sonrió macabro al ver que la criatura tomaba la forma de una espada con una funda oscura y adornos dorados—No sabes cuánto te extrañe— Allen le dio una patada

—Deja de perder el tiempo—hablo molesto, el espadachín desfundo la espada apreciando su hoja oscura,

—Mugen Actívate—hablo al tiempo de colocar sus dedos índice y medio pasándolos hasta la parte posterior, convirtiendo su hoja oscura en una plateada—Que empiece la diversión—hablo al tiempo de desaparecer

* * *

Al día siguiente la mansión Lee estaba con un gran agujero en el costado derecho

—Lamentamos esto Lenalee—hablo Allen avergonzado mientras Kanda reparaba la zona porque el albino le había obligado, pero ya se cobraría en la noche

—Descuida Allen-Kun, tampoco es necesario que lo reparen—hablo nerviosa

—Pero que dices…todo fue culpa del Bakanda—hablo el chico, Bookman tenía la ligera sospecha de que el albino estaba molesto con el espadachín, pero no sabía porque.

—Che—gruño el aludido, definitivamente se cobraría en la noche

— Partiremos después de esto ¿Te parece?—hablo Allen con una sonrisa, la china sonrió de vuelta

—En ese caso preparare el desayuno—la chica se metió siendo seguida por un conejo, no sabía que Lenalee tuviera una mascota

— ¿¡Donde mierdas vas conejo!?—pregunto enojado Kanda, el conejo se detuvo temblando como si un halcón estuviera cerca, miro hacia arriba buscando uno— ¿¡Estas planeando dejarme!?—grito sujetando al conejo, iba a regañarle en ese instante pero

—Claro que no Yu-Chan ¿Por quién me tomas?—pregunto Lavi nervioso siendo sujetado por Kanda, Allen casi cae ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

* * *

Mana se encontraba en la sala viendo fijamente un punto en el suelo

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo?—pregunto extrañado Nea para después abrazarle por la espalda

—Solo pienso ¿Crees que debí decirles?—

—No lo sé…para mi aun es difícil asimilarlo—Mana se giró a verle—Descuida, podre con esto ¿Tu podrás?—el pelinegro le sonrió besándole

* * *

—Oi Moyashi—el aludido le miro haciendo un puchero

— ¡Es Allen!—corrigió por costumbre

—No me importa—le aseguro mientras le besaba

—Espera, Kanda…aquí no—hablo el albino sonrojado y apartándose del pelinegro, aunque en ese pequeño compartimiento no podía hacerlo mucho, y tampoco con las nuevas fuerzas del mayor

—No pareces muy convencido—hablo el mayor sonriendo cínico, le apego a su cuerpo

—Pero Kanda, estos compartimientos son demasiado delgados, pueden escucharnos…además Lenalee o cualquiera de los otros pueden entrar de repente—hablo mientras Kanda besaba su cuello—K-Kanda—jadeo aferrándose de sus ropas

—Solo es cuestión de que no grites muy fuerte—

—Si-sigo herido—intento, sintiéndose decepcionado al ver que había funcionado

—El anciano dijo que ya estaban curadas—

— ¿En serio? Si sabias ¿Por qué paraste?—pregunto molesto

—Porque querías que parara—sentencio con una venita palpitante

—Pero tú mismo dijiste que no parecía muy convencido—Kanda planeaba matar ahí mismo al Moyashi

—Entonces ya no te quejes—hablo sujetándole el trasero brusco, el chico gimió

—No seas brusco Bakanda—susurro rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, unieron sus labios desesperadamente

* * *

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?—pregunto Lavi curioso

—La casa de Los Chang se encuentra escondida cerca de una cascada…por un lugar boscoso—hablo Lenalee haciendo memoria

—Su hogar es difícil de hallar…debimos hablarles primero—hablo Allen decaído

— Por cierto Moyashi-Chan ¿Por qué Yu te está cargando?—pregunto el pelirrojo, el pelinegro se crispo y el albino se sonrojo

—Jeje, pues veras…se me pego la gana, así que ya no preguntes—hablo el chico restándole importancia, todos miraron confundidos al albino quien parecía tener un letrero de "Abuso de poder" pegado en su frente

— ¿Así que estabas vivo?—esa voz les hizo detener, Kanda deformo sus labios en una mueca llamada Sonrisa, soltó al albino quien solo ahogo el grito…le había lastimado más

—Al parecer también tu—hablo burlón

— ¡Ja! No moriré por pequeñeces—

—Eso no me pareció a mí—

— ¡Cállate!—Lavi rio por la furiosa voz— ¿¡Tú de que te ríes conejo!?—

—Todos me llaman conejo—susurro derramando lágrimas de pena

— ¿Cuándo planeas salir?—en ese instante apareció la peli-naranja portando un extraño traje de baño y una tiara sujetando su cabello

—Tanto tiempo sin verte afeminado—

—Lo mismo digo marimacho—ambos se miraron retadoramente inclusive sacaban chispas por los ojos

— ¿Antigua Novia?—pregunto Allen a Lavi quien parecía sonreír melancólico

—Algo así…es más bien como su hermana pequeña—el albino asintió aun estando en el suelo…no se pararía hasta que el idiota aquel fuera por él. Solo esperaba que no se olvidara de su existencia

—Fou, deja de pelear—apareció el rubio— ¡Hola chicos!—saludo acercándose a la pelinegra, Allen miro la escena atentamente, la enfermedad de Bak ya no parecía estar relacionada a Lenalee

— ¡Bak!—saludo la chica abrazándole, entonces miro a la peli-naranja quien parecía sacar humo ¿Celosa? Tal vez

— ¿A qué se debe su visita?—pregunto el chico

—Vinimos a visitarte, pero al parecer estaremos en la misma escuela ¿Nuevo ingreso o ya curso avanzado?—pregunto Allen, mientras Kanda le levantaba

—Nuevo ingreso—hablo

—Supongo que solo falta despedirnos de Cross…aunque posiblemente el también este dentro—susurro Lenalee, aunque la idea le hacía feliz

— Cross llego hace unas horas—Lenalee y Allen miraron al rubio

—Ese maldito…no puedo creer que haya acertado—dijo Fou cruzándose de brazos—Klaud también esta—Lavi junto sus manos

— ¿¡En serio!?—pregunto con corazones

—Yo me largo—hablo Kanda volviendo a soltar a Allen quien ya a estas alturas iba a soltarse a llorar en cualquier instante, pero al menos se iba a vengar esta vez, sujeto a Kanda del cabello tirándole de el

—Maldito—hablo Allen con rostro oscurecido, el pelinegro sintió miedo pero no lo demostró, en cambio solo chasqueo la lengua

— ¿Me tienes miedo bombón?—un látigo se escuchó, Kanda quedo tieso—Tu silencio lo atribuiré como un SI—apareció la rubia detrás del peli-largo acariciando su pecho—Te recordaba más guapo—

—Miren la hora…ya debería estar dormido—hablo Allen rompiendo esa absurda atmosfera romántica que se había formado

—Aún es temprano Allen-Kun—El aludido no pudo mirar de mala manera a su amiga, en cambio le sonrió

—Cierto—hablo y Lavi supo que ese niño sí que tenía sonrisas escalofriantes, aunque Lenalee solo vi a su amigo sonreír extraño. Sin percatarse de la amenaza disfrazada

—Esto es incómodo—susurro Bak

— Tengo hambre Bak—se quejó Allen

—Pediré que te hagan algo cuando lleguemos—

—Kanda llévame—pidió extendiendo sus brazos, nuevamente apareció su banda de "Abuso de poder"

— ¿Fuiste muy brusco con él, Kanda?—pregunto Fou sin una pizca de vergüenza, todos se quedaron estáticos…para después sonrojarse

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Kanda inocente, todos ya no sabían que pensar

— ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto!—grito golpeándole furiosa, todos contuvieron el aire

—Maldita enana—hablo con voz de ultratumba

—Me sueltas y juro que te dejo sin nada por un mes—hablo Allen con la mirada más escalofriante que un Moyashi podía hacer…el aire se tensó con esas palabras, el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua

— ¡Lo domino!—pensaron todos asombrados

—Genial, otra vez pierdo contra un hombre—se quejó la rubia volviendo a dejar a todos con la boca abierta ¿Qué clase de chicos perseguía?

—Mírale el lado bueno…ambos se han parecido a una mujer—hablo Fou burlona

—Algo me dice que no escucharon mi advertencia—hablo Bookman con aura depresiva

—Vamos abuelo, después de todo muchos ya se han enamorado ¿Qué diferencia hará ahora?—pregunto Lavi

—Recuerda que la Divinidad máxima ya ha despertado…solo un error y tal vez sea el fin—

—Pero—Lavi miro a Kanda quien parecía ser molestado por las féminas…como siempre—Posiblemente podamos hacerle entrar en razón ¿No lo crees?—

—Si el amor que siente es más grande que su odio…tal vez si—

— ¡Lavi! ¡Bookman-San! ¿¡No vienen!?—grito Lenalee haciéndole señas, ambos comenzaron a seguirles

* * *

Kanda caminaba con paso firme, Allen estaba atrás siendo molestado por su amigo pelirrojo tal vez un pariente humano de Lavi, las chicas iban en otro grupo y Bak platicaba con Bookman y Lavi aunque este último se separó para acercarse a su espadachín amigo

—Yu-Chan ¿Qué harás cuando despierte La Divinidad Máxima?—

—Le volveré a aprisionar si intenta llevarse al Moyashi. Así de sencillo—

— ¿Crees poder con él?—

—Por supuesto…después de todo ambos somos unos locos enamorados ¿No?—Lavi quedo estático en su lugar ¿Yu acababa de admitir estar enamorado? Miro hacia atrás donde Allen parecía quejarse por algo

Enseguida Lavi se transformó en un halcón yéndose al hombro de Lenalee, Kanda se convirtió en una pantera, Bookman en un Panda, Fou en un tigre y Klaud en un Gorila, los demás se miraron asombrados

— ¿Pero qué?—preguntaron extrañados

_— ¡Moyashi activa tu arma!—_grito Kanda por medio de la telepatía

— ¡Actívate!—gritaron todos

— ¡Ah! ¿¡Que es esto!?—pregunto Allen corriendo por el lugar agitando su brazo izquierdo que parecía una Garra metálica, Cross le golpeo para que se tranquilizara

—Su sincronización esta mejor de lo que imagine—hablo un anciano de baja estatura,

— ¡Abuelo!—grito Bak quien parecía sostener una roca con extraños símbolos entre sus manos, las Deidades volvieron a su forma humana…porque su forma original nadie la conocía

—Han pasado la primera prueba…pero déjenme decirles que a un hay muchas que hacer—siguió hablando el abuelo

— ¡Cállate viejo!—grito Fou con un alta voz, el anciano siguió hablando sin prestar atención—Mierda ¿¡Donde está el aparato del viejo!?—

— ¡Ya cállate!—grito Bak arrebatándole el altoparlante

—Che—se quejó la peli-naranja

—Realmente es hermana de Kanda—hablo Allen asombrado

— ¿Qué dijiste?—preguntaron Fou y Kanda con mirada asesina

— ¡Nada!—grito alarmado

—Y solo así podrán llamarse exorcistas—termino de hablar el anciano

— ¿Alguien presto atención?—hablo Klaud y todos negaron

— ¡Que comiencen las pruebas!—grito alegre el anciano con parche

—Estamos Jodidos—susurraron Allen, Bak, Lavi, Cross y Fou, los demás solo se miraron preocupados a excepción de Kanda quien solo bufo…puro loco se encontraba


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de D: Gray man no me pertenecen, sino a Katsura Hoshino, la historia en general si es mía.**

* * *

Nadie sabía que hacer ¿Cómo liberarse? Miraban de vez en cuando a Bak quien parecía tan confundido como ellos, el anciano solo les guiaba a donde sería su prueba ¿¡Prueba de que!?

**_Primera prueba _**

Kanda miraba desinteresado como Bak, Lenalee, Cross, El Moyashi y esa chica castaña ¿Cómo se llamaba?, en fin, esas personas estaban subiendo a la cima de un acantilado, la cual su existencia habían desconocido, estaba molesto, pero como buena deidad debía solo mirar y no hablar (Traducción: Si hablaba o se movía seria electrocutado).

Cross iba en primer lugar, ayudando gentilmente a Lenalee (Traducción: Método de conquista No 489)

Bak y Allen iban en cuarto lugar empatados, ambos cuidaban a la castaña quien debes en cuando les tiraba piedras que debían esquivar a duras penas, la chica apenada solo se disculpaba, pero ellos como buenos caballeros solo le sonreían restándole importancia…aunque muy dentro de ellos querían matar al anciano decrepito que les metió en eso, además ¿¡Para que mierda debían subir!? ¿Encontrarían la olla dorada que los duendes guardaban recelosamente?...ante ese ridículo pensamiento sincronizado comenzaron a subir con mayor vigor

Lavi miraba con binoculares que dios sabrá de donde saco y debes en cuando gruñía al ver a ese pelirrojo tocando descaradamente a la inocente Lenalee y esta le sonreía agradecida ¿¡Es que no se daba cuenta de que era el método de conquista No 489!? ¡No, claro que no la sabía! ¿O tal vez se estaba aprovechando? Sonrió ante ese pensamiento

Cross y Lenalee llegaron a la cima y la pelinegra ayudo a subir a Lou Fa, Bak y Allen llegaron poco tiempo después, se mostraron desilusionados vaya a saber uno porque.

**_Primera Prueba para las Deidades_**

Allen miraba asombrado…casi babeando al ver un Kanda en traje de baño, los demás estaban iguales a él, pero por deidad diferente

— Viejo ¿Esto en que mierda ayuda?—pregunto Fou enojada por la mirada que Bak le dedicaba a Klaud

—En nada en especial…solo quería saber si las Deidades subían de peso—ante eso Kanda y Fou casi se le iban encima sino fuera porque fueron sujetados por Lavi y Klaud respectivamente.

**_Segunda Prueba_**

Nuevamente estaban las Deidades sentadas mirando como sus respectivos protegidos nadaban contra corriente

—Este rio parece peligroso—susurro Bookman

—Ni siquiera sabía la existencia de este rio—hablo Fou extrañada

—Al parecer solo las buenas pruebas se las ponen a ellos—se quejó Klaud

—Ciertamente para nosotros esto es fácil…incluyendo varias cosas más que para los humanos es difícil—aclaro Lavi

—Por eso es mejor entrenar a sus protegidos…así no dependen mucho de ustedes—hablo el anciano tomando asiento al lado de Fou, Kanda se paró al instante recibiendo una descarga que ni cosquillas hizo

— ¿Ocurre algo Yu?—pregunto Lavi parándose y volviéndose a sentar ¡Porque a él si le había dolido! El pelinegro desfundo a Mugen, Fou se convirtió en un bagre siendo Klaud quien le arrojo al agua

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto el anciano sin comprender mucho, Kanda no respondió, solo dio un paso en el rio comenzando a caminar como si de piso se tratara, eso dejo atónitos a varios

—También comenzare a improvisar—aseguro Lavi, Fou en su forma de bagre salto a la superficie cayendo a centímetros de Kanda en su forma humana

—Es más fuerte de lo que parece—aseguro incorporándose, Lavi se aproximó a Lenalee y Lou Fa a la velocidad de una liebre cargándolas y llevándolas fuera, Klaud hizo lo mismo con Cross y Allen aventándoles fuera, ambos chicos se estrellaron con un árbol, solo faltaba Bak pero antes de que Fou pudiera llegar este fue tragado por ¿Una ballena? ¿Carcharodón Megalodón? El chiste es que era un pez muy grande

— ¡Bak!—gritaron Fou y Lenalee, el pez gigante volvió a salir esta vez arremetiendo contra los de la superficie

— Maldito hijo de puta—gruñeron Kanda y Fou, el aire se volvió pesado, ambos "Hermanos" tenían literalmente el rostro oscurecido y unos puntos rojos en el lugar de sus ojos se dejaron ver

—**_Nóicazinorcnis_**—hablaron ambos al tiempo que la "Ballena Carcharodón" como he decidido llamarle, comenzaba a aparecerle líneas azules por todo su cuerpo, acto seguido exploto dejando a los presentes empapados de sangre y agua

— ¡Bak!—grito la peli-naranja volviendo a su forma normal, el aludido lucia cansado y tenía en su mano esa piedra

—Nadie me come y vive para contarlo—aseguro mientras la enana, es decir, Fou se acercaba

— ¡Idiota! ¡No me preocupes así!—reprendió la chica golpeándole la cabeza y dejarle K.O

—Todo y por nada—hablo Lavi feliz de que ambos no hubieran empleado su táctica

— ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato?—pregunto Allen curioso

—Solo es un pez que ha vivido en este rio desde siempre…no le gusta que se metan en su territorio—hablo el anciano recibiendo varias miradas asesinas

— Maldito anciano ¿¡Porque no lo dijiste antes!?—preguntaron la mayoría molestos

— ¿Qué? Nadie salió herido ¿Verdad?—

—Como sea, a eso no me refería—Allen señalo a ambos Hermanos…Como el Moyashi decidió llamarles, ambos hermanos gruñeron

—Solo es una táctica empleado cuando un Guardián no puede liberar un sello, eso permite liberar un poco de poder—hablo Fou

—Pero para ello se necesita a otra Deidad para emplearla—siguió Lavi

—Y así fusionarse—termino Klaud

— ¿Te puedes fusionar con tu protegido?—pregunto Allen, todas las Deidades se miraron…no habían pensado en hacer eso ¿Se podía?

—Nadie lo ha hecho anteriormente, pero lo más probable es que el protegido no lo soporte y muera—aseguro Bookman,

— ¿Qué forma toman cuando están fusionados?—pregunto Lou Fa tímidamente

—Eso depende, ciertamente esta hubiera sido mi primera vez observando una fusión—aclaro Bookman, todos miraron a Bak molestos ¿Por qué no se esperó en el estómago del pez por un rato más? Ni que los ácidos gástricos actuaran rápido.

—Un momento Bookman-San, ¿Alguna Deidad anteriormente se ha fusionado?—pregunto Lenalee

—En la Guerra contra los humanos varias lo hicieron, pero como estaba capturado no pude verlas—aclaro con aura depresiva, Lenalee se avergonzó de sí misma

—Continuemos con las pruebas—

— Que pruebas ni una mier…—Allen, Lavi y Lenalee cubrieron las santas bocas de Kanda, Cross y Fou

—Mejor hay que ir a comer ¡Tengo hambre! Además ¡Ya anocheció!—remarco esos insignificantes hechos el albino

La cena había estado a cargo de las mujeres como una prueba más (Traducción: El viejo Chang no quiso hacerla)

Si bien la cena había sido ¿Pasable? ¿Desastrosa? ¿Un intento de asesinato? Kanda y Lenalee habían terminado haciendo la verdadera cena, poniendo ligeramente celosos a ciertas personas…que no diremos su nombre porque se enojan…

La mañana había llegado para disgusto de varios perezosos que querían levantarse tarde porque ayer cierto anciano loco les despertó en una alarma de "Invasión Akuma" que resulto no ser más que una prueba más.

* * *

— _No puedo ver, pero te aseguro que todo es bello no importa que tan feo se muestre_—

—_Eso no tiene sentido_—una melena purpura se dejó ver ¿Qué era eso? ¿Nuevamente se encontraba soñando despierto? Esa risa le estremeció

—_Lo sé_—nuevamente solo le podía escuchar ¿Por qué no se dejaba ver? Intento acercarse pero solo podía ver a la misma persona sentada a su lado, sonriéndole…Esa sonrisa

* * *

Sintió un peso encima de él, parpadeo varias veces encontrando al Moyashi encima de él

—Hola—Saludo sonriente

— ¿Qué mierda haces?—pregunto brusco ¿Por qué la sonrisa del Moyashi se parecía tanto al extraño ser que aparecía en sus sueños?

—Parecías tan absorto en tus pensamientos que se me hiso imposible no aprovechar—hablo anchando su sonrisa, su cabeza comenzó a punzarle— ¿Kanda?—pregunto confundido

Kanda se quitó al Moyashi de encima levantándose y yendo al baño

— ¿Kanda?—susurro el albino extrañado por la reacción del mayor

* * *

— _Solo eres una molestia_—el ser rio

—_Ciertamente lo soy_—

—_No me refería a eso idiota_—

—_Lo se… Yu…si haces esto posiblemente no pueda esperarte_—

—_No es necesario que me esperes…posiblemente ni despierte_—el ser agacho la cabeza, impidiéndole aún más ver su rostro

—_Eres muy cruel al decir eso_—

—_Solo digo la verdad…no puedo permitir que sigan cayendo los míos_—

—_ ¿Y que pasara conmigo?_—su corazón se encogió

— _Sabes que no deseo otra cosa más que estar a tu lado…pero tengo un deber que cumplir_—

—_Lo se…pero realmente quisiera que te quedaras. Soy un humano egoísta después de todo_—

—_No te compares con esos_—el ser se recargo en su hombro, podía sentir su esencia, demasiado conocida pero ¿De dónde? Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto

—Imposible—susurro volviendo a la realidad, una donde el Moyashi le golpeaba la puerta llamando preocupado, la abrió tirando al Moyashi hacia el

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?—pregunto confundido

—No volveré a caer por ti—Allen abrió sus ojos sorprendido ¿Qué?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—pregunto separándose lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, tan oscuros como la noche, el azabache le sonrió tétricamente, el albino le golpeo con el brazo izquierdo— ¡No me espantes Bakanda!—

— ¿¡Que mierda te pasa Moyashi!?—se quejó el azabache mirando furioso al albino

— ¡Esa es mi línea!—se quejó el albino, ambos se quedaron en silencio, Allen estaba extrañado por la actitud del pelinegro y Kanda confundido ¿Cómo mierda había llegado al baño?

—Kanda—llamo Allen en un susurro, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello

— ¿Qué?—pregunto sin mirarle

— ¿Tu eres…—

— ¡Yu!—apareció el pelirrojo cortándole las palabras al ingles

— ¿¡Como mierda entraste!?—se alteró Kanda soltándose del abrazo del pelirrojo, Allen se crispo ¿Qué acaso no podían tener privacidad? Y sobre todo ¿Qué iba a preguntar?

—Dejaron la puerta abierta y entre—hablo volviéndole a abrazar

—Lavi—susurro Allen con una venita palpitante

—Además—ignoro al albino— ¡Durmamos juntos!—grito llevándoselo a rastras dejando a un albino paralizado y con un tic en el ojo…ese pelirrojo se las pagaría después…de todas formas ya llevaba un antojo de carne de conejo… ¿Sabrá buena?

* * *

La Divinidad Máxima es sin duda alguna el ser más poderoso que pudiera existir, nadie sabe su verdadera forma, nadie sabe su forma humana, salvo tal vez el amante inmortal del cual se desconoce totalmente su paradero, ni siquiera saben cómo es… ¿Una mujer? ¿Un hombre? Solo hay rumores que decían que era ciego (a) además de tener un cuerpo frágil y enfermizo. Pero ¿Qué tan real era eso? ¿Quién comenzó esos rumores?

El primer humano en recibir el "don" de la inmortalidad fue "El amante de la Divinidad Máxima" como es conocido mundialmente…

El segundo humano en recibirlo fue "El primero en hacer el contrato de sangre" realizado por accidente en la desesperación del humano por pensar que le perdería para siempre…su amor fue tanto que inconscientemente "La primera Deidad" dio el don de la inmortalidad. Aun sin ser consciente de que podía hacerlo.

Ambos humanos son buscados incansablemente, su "Don" es anhelado por los avariciosos humanos.

* * *

Se retorcía para poder zafarse, sus brazos era sujetados con fuerza, sentía el miedo recorrerle cada poro de su piel, era incapaz de gritar y solo se retorcía para salir de ahí…pero simplemente las cadenas se apretaban cada vez más a su cuerpo…quería zafarse, quería huir y sobre todo quería saber dónde se encontraba

—_Eres mío_—susurro alguien a su costado en esa oscura habitación—_Me perteneces_—le aseguro lamiendo su mejilla, se retorció sintiendo su sangre hervir—_Solo me perteneces a mí ¿Entiendes chaval?—_sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, podía apreciar a alguien a su costado de una gran cabellera purpura ¿Quién era él?...también se dio cuenta de su situación, sentado en una silla encadenado completamente y vistiendo un extraño traje para nada actual…inclusive su cabello era más largo y sujeto en una coleta baja

— _¿Do-dónde estoy? ¿Qui-quien eres tú?—_pregunto celebrando mentalmente de al menos poder hablar

—_Eso ya lo deberías saber tu…Walker_—la voz del sujeto extraño le era por demás familiar…pero tampoco podía pensar claramente de donde, de hecho no estaba pensando nada

— _¿Me olvidaste tan pronto?—_

_— Kanda_—hablo sorprendido, ante él estaba ese sujeto…misma apariencia del pelinegro pero había algo completamente diferente…algo que realmente le aterraba, la sonrisa del usurpador de rostros sonrió, se hubiera quedado sin aliento sino fuera porque sabía que no era Kanda

—_El Kanda que tú conoces dejara de existir…y quieras o no…me pertenecerás_—sintió un nudo en la garganta

_— ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Kanda!—_grito sintiendo rabia e impotencia

—_No puedo tocarle…después de todo él es…—_

— _¡Cállate!—_vocifero con rabia, no quería oírlo

—_Yo_—susurro cerca de su oído—_Kanda Yu no existe…jamás existió y jamás existirá…esa es la realidad y sobre todo…debes hacerte a la idea…no quiero que sufras cuando llegue el momento de mi despertar_—

Se levantó sobresaltado, su frente impregnada de sudor, su reparación alterada y su cuerpo temblando como gelatina ¿Qué había sido eso? estaba acostado en su cama, volteo lentamente hacia el lado donde dormía su "Deidad amante" encontrándole vacío…cierto, Kanda había ido adormirse con el pelirrojo enérgico.

Se paró pesadamente yendo con paso perezoso hacia el baño

— ¡Aaah!—su grito se escuchó por todo el recinto y más allá

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

_Jamás fui un chico común, desde pequeño sufría enfermedades que me dejaban largo tiempo en cama, mis padres me cuidaban en extremo, siempre fuimos una familia pobre cultivadores de tierra y yo solo era un estorbo para ellos…mi hermano menor era lo contrario a mí, fuerte y las enfermedades casi nunca le atacaban. _

_Debido a esto no tuve infancia, siempre recostado en cama debido a alguna enfermedad que llegaba a tener._

_Cuando cumplí 16 años quede ciego debido a un accidente que llegue a tener…mis vendajes se cambiaban periódicamente, mi hermano me cuidaba alegremente…no podía con eso, odiaba ser una carga ¿Por qué seguía con vida? ¿Cuál era mi propósito? Eran preguntas que me hacía constantemente…y era obvio que jamás las encontraría._

_La guerra al fin nos alcanzo, comenzaron a reclutar siendo mi hermano quien partiera dejando a la familia desolada… ¿Por qué hasta ahora? _

_Los meses fueron pasando, los meses se convirtieron en años y me convertí en un hombre, solo tenía 20 años cuando le conocí y sin saberlo…había encontrado mi razón de vivir…y mi perdición._

* * *

Todos en la mansión Chang se levantaron ante semejante grito.

Allen estaba en shock…su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente se miraba las manos aterrados ¿Qué mierda le había ocurrido?

— ¡Moyashi!—el aludido miro al recién llegado, su melena oscura estaba suelta y parecía tener un suéter de manga larga color purpura y un pantalón corto negro, su cabeza dolió y después todo oscuridad.

* * *

_Sin saber me había enamorado de alguien que no veía…su voz seria y siempre cargada de confianza…además de siempre estar de mal humor. No supe nunca la razón y le sonreía para que olvidara lo que le atormentaba…aunque tal vez era yo quien quería olvidar lo que me atormentaba. _

_El tiempo con el siempre pasaba rápido, él hacia los quehaceres que debía hacer mi hermano… y yo solo le acompañaba, tal vez como alguien que necesitaba desesperadamente compañía…me ayudaba debes en cuando, pero generalmente me dejaba solo, decía que yo podía hacer las cosas…pero siempre me frenaban_

_—Tengo uno de mi familia así como tú…es un gran músico y es demasiado fuerte…además de gran luchador—me dijo en una ocasión, me asombró al escucharle hablar de su familia. Sería la primera vez que lo hacía desde que llego…y no sería la última vez_

* * *

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente ¿Había sido un sueño?

— ¿Estas bien?—hablo Kanda a su lado, su preocupación era algo que podía apreciar en sus ojos, porque su rostro era tan estoico como siempre, su corazón se encogió, las ganas de llorar le embargaron— ¿Moyashi?—el pelinegro se acerco

— No te acerques—ordeno con la voz entrecortada, Kanda se paralizo ante la sorpresa, Allen solo se ocultó entre las sabanas, no quería que Kanda le viera así

—Moyashi—llamo Kanda, pero el solo prefirió ignorarle…sino se movía no le vería—Idiota—gruño molesto, escucho el portazo y fue cuando volvió a desarroparse, quedando congelado al ver al pelinegro mirándole con una sonrisa arrogante, se crispo y antes de cualquier movimiento el pelinegro ya le tenía completamente acorralado, forcejeo

— ¡Suéltame Kanda!—hablo molesto, pero el mayor le apretó con más fuerza— ¡Estúpido afeminado! ¡Te dije que me soltaras!—su brazo izquierdo se activó en forma de cañón, se asombro

— ¿Planeas atacarme?—pregunto con severidad, el albino negó asombrado de sí mismo. En ningún momento le había activado. Entonces ¿Por qué reacciono? Kanda no era una amenaza. De eso estaba completamente seguro, su brazo volvió a la "normalidad" pero solo apareció como en esa mañana— ¿No te gusta?—pregunto Kanda acariciando su mejilla izquierda, se tenso

— ¿Gustarme? ¡Lo odio!—sentía rabia y sabía que no era correcto desquitarse con el pelinegro

—Ya veo—susurro Kanda para después desvanecerse, no le dio importancia y se dedicó a mirar su mano roja y con escamas… ¿Por qué le había ocurrido eso? se tocó el ojo izquierdo donde tenía una extraña cicatriz, también recientemente ¿Eso tendría algo que ver con su sueño? No quería eso…si ese sujeto le había dado eso. No le quería, le odiaba y que lo volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

_Nuestras relación se había tornado prohibida desde un inicio…y más cuando ambos éramos hombres, él era cortejado por las mujeres del pueblo, pero este simplemente las rechazaba, a veces de una forma amable y otras veces de la peor manera…pero sea como sea que lo hiciera jamás se las quitaba de encima…inclusive llegaban hasta el punto de meterse a su cama mientras él seguía trabajando._

_Me alegraba saber que las rechazaba, pero también ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Él era tal vez demasiado guapo y de un buen físico debido a todo el trabajo que hacia sin siquiera cansarse…las mujeres de ese pueblo estaban locamente enamoradas de él y él ni por enterado…y si lo estaba le daba igual…_

_Mi corazón fue destruido cuando me afirmo estar enamorado de alguien. Jamás hay que hacer una pregunta a la cual no queremos saber la respuesta…_

_Guarde mi distancia después de eso, solo le llevaba lo necesario para su trabajo, debía guardar la distancia requerida para así tal vez…dejar que mi sentimiento desaparezca… demasiado ingenuo._

* * *

Allen estaba acostado mirando el techo desinteresadamente, miraba a la puerta solo por momentos…miro su brazo izquierdo oculto entre un guante blanco con una franja negra extendida a lo largo del guante, se lo había pedido a Lenalee cuando había ido a avisarle sobre el desayuno, suspiro sin saber exactamente qué hacer, no quería preocupar a sus amigos…pero su miedo era demasiado…no quería que Kanda desapareciera...realmente no quería eso, le amaba demasiado como para dejar que "esa cosa" lo apartara de su lado, pero ¿Ahora él no estaba haciendo eso? le había gritado aun sabiendo que Kanda no era el de su sueño…era el Kanda verdadero y no el que había sido producto de una pesadilla…un aura depresiva se formó a su alrededor…siempre era lo mismo con él. ¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser? Nuevamente se había dejado influenciar por un sueño…aunque el de Mana había resultado verdadero ¿Este también resultaría igual? Negó con su cabeza, ese solo había sido una pesadilla, nada más…solo una estúpida pesadilla producto de lo que le habían dicho con anterioridad.

— Oye idiota. ¿Ya estás bien?—se alarmo al ver a Kanda a su lado, misma vestimenta pero ahora su cabello sujeto, le abrazo de improviso, llenando sus pulmones del aroma del pelinegro quien parecía confundido

—Kanda—llamo sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos—Por favor no me dejes—suplico abrazándole con mayor fuerza, Kanda correspondió… ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¡Por supuesto!

—No te abandonare—afirmo sintiendo algo en su pecho

— ¿Lo prometes?—pregunto el albino sin apartarse

—Si—afirmo seguro ¿Realmente lo cumpliría? ¿Por qué sentía una incomodidad en su pecho?

* * *

_EL tiempo transcurrió, la distancia que había marcado solo me sirvió para darme cuenta que tan solo estaba sin él. _

_Mi corazón se aceleró al escucharle preguntar rabioso "porque me mostraba tan distante" no le respondí, solo quería alejarme antes de cometer una imprudencia…pero el precipitada no fui yo, mi primer pensamiento fue que estaba soñando, sino ¿Qué otra explicación había? ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos? _

_Afirmar que besarnos en medio del maizal recién crecido fue un error…era una completa mentira…y hacerlo ahí mismo; fue mágico._

_Enamorarme de un ser que no podía ver…pero si sentir, oír, olerlo y sobre todo saborearlo, era lo más perfecto que había, por primera vez desde nacido me sentía vivo, mis debilidades a su lado parecían tan minúsculas_

_— ¿Te quedaras a mi lado?—pregunte mientras estábamos en el techo…el mirando las estrellas…yo solo pensando_

_—Si—afirmo_

_— ¿Lo prometes?—pregunte, sabia la respuesta; pero hay veces en las cuales realmente necesitas rectificarlo _

_—No puedo, tú mismo lo dijiste anteriormente…en una guerra es casi imposible que el amor salga ganando—sus palabras rompían mi corazón, pero era verdad…y más sabiendo su posición en esta encarnizada guerra_

* * *

Con sus cosas ya arregladas, los chicos estaban listos para partir a la que sería su escuela por esos tres largos años, donde no harán otra cosa más que esforzarse y dar lo mejor de sí…

— ¿Dónde está Fou?—pregunto Bak extrañado, ya había dado varias vueltas por la mansión perdiéndose varias veces aunque no lo diría en voz alta

— No lo sé…tampoco he visto a Lavi—hablo Lenalee ligeramente preocupada, todos se miraron ¿A todos le ocurrió lo mismo?

Allen apretó los puños enojado

— _Moyashi_—resonó la voz de Kanda en su cabeza, se alegró para después comenzar a bombardearle con preguntas que bien no tenían sentido y no venían al caso— _¡Cállate!_—grito iracundo Kanda seguido de un dolor en su pie, miro encontrándose a ese gato negro con flequillo quien se lamia despreocupado

—Tonto gato—gruño con aura demoniaca, el gato fue atacado por otro de pelaje rojizo y un parche en uno de sus ojos, pronto se le unió otro de pelaje amarillo con rayas naranjas y otro de pelaje dorado cubriendo una parte de su cara con su propio pelaje y un panda… ¿Eh?

Los cuatro gatos seguían al de pelaje negro quien corría por todos lados totalmente erizado, se acercó a él tomándole desprevenido, los gatos pronto comenzaron a seguirle a él ante la mirada divertida de todos…menos para el albino quien corría por su vida—Diviértete mientras puedes mi querido destructor—paro en seco y los gatos aprovecharon para lanzarse encima de él, derribándole como saco de papas

— ¡Ayuda!—grito dramáticamente

—Dejen de jugar, el tren no tardará en llegar y no permiten mascotas sin jaulas—anuncio Lenalee cargando al del pelaje rojizo, pronto los gatos se apartaron siendo el del pelaje oscuro el único en mantenerse encima lamiendo su pata despreocupado

— ¿Alguien dijo jaulas?—pregunto Cross sacando dos de quien sabe dónde y sonriendo macabramente, los felinos se erizaron

Los cinco muchachos platicaban amenamente entre risas, su viaje seria placido

Los gatos estaban divididos en dos, Kanda junto a Lavi quien maullaba con sentimiento debido a que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido con su "Protegida"

Klaud y Fou miraban con ojos demoniacos a Lavi quien parecía ajeno a todo menos a su lastima, el Panda iba cruzado de brazos en una jaula más grande, luego se cobraría con Cross

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

"The Black Order" La escuela mas prestigiosa reconocida mundialmente por ser la creadora de "Los exorcistas" humanos o híbridos capaces de destruir a los Akumas y así evitar que las Deidades sigan provocando más muertes…claro que todo humano sabe que Una deidad es un Akuma…para ellos esa es la verdadera forma de las deidades.

—Ya no quiero estar aquí—susurro Allen abrazando al Kanda felino quien estaba en una batalla interna en si rasguñar al albino o morderlo y salir huyendo al regazo de Lenalee…al menos esa niña no le hacía tanto daño

—_Moyashi_—hablo con la voz entrecortada, el niñato estaba acortándole el aire de tan fuerte que le abrazaba

—Lo siento—se disculpó y el gato le enterró las uñas—_pero es que esto de los Akumas me molesta_—lo pensó, tal vez deberían comunicarse telepáticamente para evitar que las demás personas les escucharan, además de que todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso estaban acompañados de algún animal…que el suponía que era su respectiva Deidad

—_Debes destruirles_—el albino se sorprendió, agachando la mirada para ver a ese felino quien le miraba estoico

—_Pero Kanda_—

—_Escucha Moyashi, Los Akumas son nacidas del odio de las Deidades hacia el humano…—_

—_Pero aun así…yo_—

—_Moyashi…si no destruyen a los Akumas, seguirán buscando a las Deidades para devorarlas y llegar a ser lo que antes fueron_—

— _¿Y qué fue lo que eran antes?_—

—_Nada…deben de tener la falsa creencia que anteriormente fueron Deidades_—

—_Entonces ¿Debo destruirlas por el bien de ustedes y el del humano?—_pregunto aunque sus ojos mostraban determinación

—_Exacto_—hablo Kanda Allen miro al gato quien ahora se movía intentando liberarse, le soltó y el gato ágilmente se aferró a su brazo enguantado, ahogo el grito…"estúpido Gato de cabello recto" maldijo mentalmente provocando que el gato le mordiera

— ¡Auch!—grito mientras agitaba su brazo y por efecto el gato le enterró las uñas intentando aferrarse, los alumnos le miraban confundidos, después vieron al pequeño gato tambaleándose en el suelo evidentemente mareado

—Joven Walker—el albino se tensó, miro lentamente hacia atrás y vio a _Hitler_ en persona… es decir, ¿Al director? ¿¡Hitler era el director!?

—S-si—hablo reteniendo el impulso de hacer una pose militar

—Soy Malcolm C. Leverrier…director de esta escuela—al albino se le fueron los colores…ese sujeto le ponía la piel de gallina, además de una desconfianza tremenda

—Un placer—hizo una reverencia

—El placer es nuestro joven Walker, por años su familia se negó a mostrarnos a algún miembro de su familia… ¿Por qué ese cambio de decisión?—el albino parpadeo curioso ¿De qué estaba hablando? El desde joven había sido mostrado como uno de los miembros de los Walker, conformado únicamente por Mana…si bien Nea también era un Walker pero él había adoptado el apellido…ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía a ningún otro Walker en la familia…Mana jamás hablo de su familia ¿Por qué seria?

—Eso era porque ustedes únicamente tenían interés en su Deidad Cautiva—todos los alumnos que estaban reunidos en la plaza de la escuela, donde supuestamente les darían la bienvenida y después de ello serian guiados a sus respectivos dormitorios ¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas? Aunque debían admitir que ver a Hevlaska ahí, la mujer considerada "La más bella del mundo" les tenía emocionados, más a los hombres que a las mujeres…aunque estas querían saber su secreto de preservación…y preguntarle porque seguía con "El Conde" es decir, una mujer tan bella y deseada (muy a pesar de su edad)que podía andar con cualquier hombre que deseara, pero no, ella estaba casada con alguien quien no mostraba su rostro, se podía decir que siempre estaba metido en ese traje de pingüino (Muy a lo Batman)

—_No digas que estamos aparentados Destructor_—Allen se quedó congelado ¿Eso que había sido? ¿Telepatía? Kanda tomo la apariencia de una niña rubia de ojos color dorados y morena, vestida como campesina y cuando vio a su alrededor todas las Deidades estaban con la misma vestimenta, pero su apariencia diferente, todos los respectivos "Protegidos" estaban asombrados.

— ¿Pero qué?—se extrañaron todos

—Mi primogénita…mi pequeña, tu deberías saber quién soy y mi ubicación…Libérame para poder traer el caos a los inmundos humanos quienes osaron destruir a tus hermanos—

Las deidades hablaron al unísono, mirando un punto fijo en diferentes direcciones, Hevlaska y Leverrier se miraron asombrados…inclusive los protegidos sintieron miedo ¿Esa era La divinidad Máxima comunicándose con su primera Deidad? Retrocedieron espantados cuando la melena de todas las Deidades cambiaron a un tono purpura

—Basta—susurro Hevlaska adolorida, ver a sus hermanos en esa condición le causaba dolor

— ¿Me traicionaras?—todos los humanos comenzaron a experimentar asfixia, Allen parecía inmune a todo aquello, veía con desesperación como sus amigos y su abuela parecían perder fuerzas

—Detente—susurro derramando lagrimas—Detente—volvió a hablar— ¡Basta!—grito y todas las Deidades cayeron inconscientes, se apresuró a detener a Kanda quien comenzaba a desintegrarse, su cuerpo tembló ante eso, los protegidos comenzaron a incorporarse, pero el solo veía atónito como Su espadachín desaparecía—Lo prometiste—susurro desalentado, pero el pelinegro solo desapareció de su campo óptico, en cambio en su lugar solo quedaron Flores de loto— ¿K-Kanda?—el albino no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, la desesperación se apodero de él

— ¡Lavi!—grito Lenalee al ver como al Mini-pelirrojo le sangraba el ojo parchado, nadie sabía lo que pasaba, todas las Deidades comenzaron a brillar (Exceptuando a Lavi y Hevlaska) el parche de Lavi se desintegro dejando ver extrañas marcas, el ojo derecho se abrió de pronto dejándose mostrar, estaba en su totalidad negro solo trazando un pentagrama en medio de color rojo, sangrando por los lados, como llorando…Lenalee estaba en shock ¿Qué debía hacer? Le llamo por segunda ocasión, debajo de ellos apareció la misma figura y Lenalee lentamente comenzó a ser rodeada de una sustancia cristalina

— ¿¡Que rayos está pasando!?—pregunto Malcolm acongojado

—La Divinidad Máxima ha despertado—susurro Hevlaska en shock

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

Unos días habían transcurrido, los pocos alumnos estaban con la moral baja, sus respectivas Deidades seguían sin dar señas de vida y Lenalee era un mar de llanto…cuando era niña había odiado a Lavi y a todo lo referente a las Deidades, jamás había querido ser una de "Los elegidos" quería una vida normal, una vida donde pudiera disfrutar de su hermano…pero ahora solo quería que Lavi se despertara y le brindara su siempre radiante sonrisa.

Allen por su parte estaba encerrado en el lugar donde vio por primera vez a Kanda, tan sumergido en su propia miseria sosteniendo entre sus manos la flor que la partida de la Deidad había dejado.

No lloraba, no gritaba, no daba signos de vida, su cabeza oculto entre sus piernas, inmersoen su propio mundo lejos del dolor que le provocaba…cada respirar solo hacia recordar más al pelinegro que por mucho tiempo estuvo en sus sueños y le provocaba miedo, por muchos años creyó que era un ser monstruoso que saltaría y se lo devoraría al instante.

—Allen—llamo alguien desde algún lado, simplemente le ignoro—Allen—volvió a llamar acariciando la cabellera blanca del chico quien aún no daba signos de querer hacerle caso

—Enano responde en este instante—regaño Nea recibiendo la mala mirada de Mana— ¿Qué?—pregunto extrañado

—Si sigues hablándole así menos nos hará caso—reprendió en un susurro, no quería importunar a su hijo

—No creo que nos haga ni aunque brinquemos aun lado de él—razono el castaño molesto, el pelinegro suspiro rendido

—Entonces no queda de otra…tendré que hacerlo—susurro dolido

—No permitiré que le hagas eso a mi hijo—gruño sujetándole por los hombros

—También es mío—hablo Mana con voz afable

—Mana, debes decidir entre tu antigua vida o esta—

—No me pidas eso por favor—pidió con semblante triste—Sabes que se me es imposible—Nea le soltó girando a ver a Allen quien ni siquiera parecía estar despierto

—Entiendo—hablo dolido

— ¡No lo entiendes! Nea no te hagas una idea equivocada de algo que no es…Mi futuro es mejor que mi pasado, pero no puedo ignorar a la persona que hizo todo esto posible—

—Solo hazlo ¿Quieres? Pero si él le hace algo…no dudare en golpearle—Mana sonrió mientras iluminaba su mano izquierda

—Entiendo—hablo mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza de su hijo.

* * *

Allen les escuchaba fuerte y claro, no entendía del todo su palabrerío pero tampoco iba a levantar su cabeza y preguntar de qué rayos estaban hablando, ciertamente no era algo que le importaba. Sintió una mano en su cabeza y después de ello mucho dolor…

* * *

— ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto por impulso sujetando su cabeza, le dolía a horrores

—Al fin despiertas idiota—su sangre se helo sintiendo como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente

— ¿Eh?—se extrañó al ver únicamente oscuridad—prendan la luz—susurro tanteando el terreno, su acompañante rio haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—le pregunto sujetándole

—Sí, no, quien sabe ¿Tu estas bien?—

— ¿Yo?—pregunto extrañado, Allen estaba totalmente seguro de que ese sujeto hablaba igual que Kanda, pero posiblemente sea un intento de sus padres por hacerle reaccionar ¿Cuándo entenderían que quería estar solo en ese instante? Además esos patéticos intentos solo le destrozaban más su corazón

—Escucha no tengo tiempo para esto—hablo tajante, su acompañante le sujeto de la mano, contuvo la respiración estar cerca de él pero no poder verlo le estaba matando

— ¿Te ocurre algo Mana?—sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Cómo le había dicho? Le miro aun sin saber si estaba mirando el lugar correcto ¿Ya había mencionado que prendieran la luz? ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba? ¿¡Donde estaba la luz!?

—Yo no soy Mana—aseguro un poco dolido

—Si claro, y yo no soy la Divinidad Máxima—retrocedió asustado ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?

—Tu no, no digas eso—pidió con lágrimas en los ojos

—Basta ¿Qué rayos te ocurre?—le pregunto sujetándole cuidadosamente con sus manos la cara, Allen simplemente quedo en blanco al sentir como le besaba, de alguna forma era diferente a como lo había hecho anteriormente, con más cuidado…como si temiera romperlo.

—Kanda—jadeo al alejarse momentáneamente, de alguna forma sentía que su cuerpo no le pertenecía

* * *

Sus ojos plateados se abrieron, su respiración era entrecortada y su pie izquierdo le dolía a horrores, intento levantarse y solo logro gritar adolorido

—Rayos—gruño asombrándose por su tono de voz, tan infantil, miro la zona adolorida encontrándose con un rio de sangre, se asustó sin poder analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo

— ¿Estas bien?—su cuerpo reacciono solo y aun a pesar del dolor se levantó alejándose de la criatura enfrente de él, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y las ganas de golpearlo aparecieron—eres un idiota, no te muevas tan bruscamente—le reprendió volviéndole a sentar— ¿A qué has venido?—le pregunto mientras un extraño brillo verde marino aparecía en su pie—No te asustes—pidió mirándole estoico, asintió aun sin saber porque

—Yo-yo no sé lo que ocurre—susurro afligido

—Te prohibieron bajar nuevamente ¿Por qué lo has hecho?—

— ¿Qué?—pregunto parpadeando varias veces confundido, miro al sujeto enfrente, era Kanda sin duda alguna, sintió las ganas de llorar

—No-no llores—pidió mostrándose alarmado

— ¿Eh?—nuevamente su cuerpo no le respondía

* * *

Sus parpados pesaban, miro a su alrededor encontrándose acostado en el sofá de la habitación donde se encontraba el piano

—Al fin despiertas—se sobresaltó al instante incorporándose encontrando a Mana sonriéndole

—Mana—susurro intentando no mostrarse decepcionado

—Esperabas que fuera él ¿Cierto?—

—No—mintió volviéndose a colocar en posición fetal, Mana le miro con un tic

—Escucha niñato no tenemos tiempo para tu absurda crisis—hablo otra voz recibiendo miradas asesinas de parte de ambos Walker

—Tikky—reprendió Road intentando comprender a su querido primo, el tío chasqueo la lengua, la pelinegra salió del cuarto junto a su tío dejando a la familia sola

—Él tiene razón—hablo Nea posicionándose cerca de su hijo quien parecía mirarle con cara de póker ¿Alguna vez le dirían que esa reacción daba miedo?—Escucha—aparto algunos mechones de la cara del albino—No entiendo por lo que estás pasando…créeme que no lo hago y eso me frustra, pero no es momento para que caigas Allen, lo que debes hacer ahora es levantarte y seguir caminando, será doloroso pero debes hacerlo—

—No quiero—hablo dándole la espalda

—Allen—llamo Mana acariciando la espalda del menor—Tu padre tiene razón—el chico le miro de soslayo ¿Eso en que le ayudaba?

— ¿Tu que sabes?—pregunto mientras se incorporaba, tenía dudas y Mana se las respondería aunque no supiera nada— ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato?—

—Solo sueños—respondió

—No mientas—pidió

—Estaré afuera—hablo Nea, ambos asintieron desganados

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad—

—No es cierto padre—hablo conteniendo la ira, su padre suspiro

—Son tus recuerdos—hablo dolido

— ¿Recuerdos? ¿De qué hablas?—

—Creí que tu vida sería más fácil sino le recordabas—susurro afligido—pero creo que solo logre empeorarlo—

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto sintiéndose débil

—Tú eres más cercano a los humanos inmortales de lo que piensas—hizo una pausa dramática, provocando un nudo en la garganta de Allen—Hijo tu eres…—

* * *

Lenalee miraba a Lavi quien parecía dormir plácidamente, sonrió tristemente acariciando los cabellos del chico

—Lavi—llamo mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos

— ¿Aun no despierta?—la voz de su hermano le hizo sobresaltarse la china no perdió tiempo en saltarle encima y abrazarle como si no hubiera un mañana

—Ya estoy aquí—hablo acariciando la espalda de la chica dejando que soltara su pena y dolor, porque sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, no había forma de salvar a las Deidades de lo que estuvieran padeciendo y eso también era doloroso para él

—Hermano—susurro Lenalee adolorida, el mayor se apartó lentamente mirando con horror como la chica se iba cubriendo por una sustancia cristalina— ¿Qué está pasándome?—pregunto alterada mirando su mano

— ¡Lenalee!—grito afligido mirando con extrañeza eso, intento romperlo pero avanzaba con mayor velocidad— ¡LENALEE!—grito pues su adorada hermana ya estaba completamente cubierta de ese cristal

* * *

—Duele—se quejó Allen llevándose su mano a la izquierda su ojo comenzó a sangrar pero no era muy consciente de eso

—Allen—hablaron sus padres preocupados cuando observaron como el albino caía de bruces hacia el suelo

* * *

Solo era un joven cuando le conocí y sin pensarlo_había encontrado mi razón de vivir…y mi perdición._

_Solo tenía aproximadamente 5 años, caminaba cautelosamente por esos largos pasillos solitarios, sus padres habían salido y su niñera dejaba de prestarle atención cuando hablaba por teléfono, después de todo ella creía que el como buen niño se dormiría cuando ella se lo ordenara, pero bueno, ahora solo debía concentrarse en llegar a la habitación secreta, su padre le había bajado una vez solo porque ambos estaba aburridos y no sabían que hacer, así que el adulto certificado pensó que sería buena idea si le mostraba la puerta secreta a su hijo, una puerta que nadie podía abrir no importaba los intentos que lograra hacer._

_Él había intentado abrirla para el disfrute de su padre quien solo se reía de los intentos fallidos _

_—Te reto a que la abras—hablo el pequeño castaño haciendo un puchero_

_—No gracias—hablo el mayor sonriendo burlón, el menor se enfadó prometiéndose mentalmente que lograría abrir esa puerta sin importar que_

_Ahora como casi todas las noches, noches donde no era descubierto por sus padres y tenía que decir que se había perdido al intentar ir al baño, eso solo lograba que su padre se burlara de él y su madre le sonriera tranquilizadoramente _

_Bajo apoyándose de la pared mirando hacia atrás debes en cuando para verificar que nadie le estuviera siguiendo, su paranoia estaba al mil y podía jurar que se escuchaban pasos, aún era niño y no sabía sobre el eco._

_Llego a la imponente puerta preparándose mentalmente para empujarla, morderla, suplicarle o lo que hiciera falta para abrirla _

_— ¿Qué haces aquí?—ahogo el grito mirando temeroso a sus espaldas, no sabía quién era y su voz no le era familiar, contuvo el aliento mirando al niño frente a él _

_— ¿Tú quién eres?—pregunto temeroso mirando a la pequeña niña frente a él, piel pálida, ojos azules oscuros y cabello corto, lacio y purpura. Vestida únicamente con un vestido de tela fina blanca _

_—Solo un tonto responde una pregunta con otra pregunta—respondió la chiquilla mirando ceñuda _

_—Y solo el culpable evade una pregunta— ataco el castaño sin ser muy consciente de lo que dijo…después se dio cuenta que ambas rocas se impactaban contra el metafóricamente hablando—Solo vine para intentar abrir la puerta—respondió_

_—Oh ya veo…Yo soy Yuu—saludo la niña sonriéndole ligeramente_

_— ¿Yuu? Yo, mi nombre es Allen—hablo con un pequeño sonrojo, la niña pareció mirarle de arriba abajo poniéndole nervioso _

_—Es la primera vez que alguien como tu toca la puerta—hablo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro haciéndole retroceder nervioso—Me has despertado con un simple roce indirecto—susurro extrañada _

_—Lo siento, no fue mi intención levantarte—se disculpó avergonzado_

_—No, está bien…no creí levantarme nunca—hablo sonriéndole cálidamente, Allen sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho, golpeándole ligeramente para que se estuviera quieto— ¿Ocurre algo?—le pregunto extrañada_

_—S-si—hablo nervioso, la pequeña se acercó a él besándole ligeramente, el chiquillo se tensó— ¿¡Que-que haces!?—pregunto alterado y agarrándose los labios asustado_

_—Nada—le restó importancia alejándose muy quitada de pena— dime ¿Qué relación tienes con Mana Walker?—le pregunto tajante y cruzada de brazos_

_—Es mi madre—hablo extrañado ¿Cómo conocía a su madre? ¡Oh, no! le había llamado madre en público, la oji-azul arqueo una ceja _

_—Eso explica un poco el parecido ¿Puedes verme?—le pregunto haciéndole señas frente a su rostro _

_—Claro que si ¿Por qué no te vería?—pregunto confundido_

_—Por nada—la niña cayó de rodillas provocando la preocupación del niño quien no dudo en acercarse—Maldición, esto consume demasiado mi energía—_

_— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cuántos dedos vez?—_

_—No, si y son ¿Tres?—contesto aun sin saber porque lo hacia_

_—Oh que bien, estas bien—hablo aliviado el niño haciendo a la niña gruñir, el castaño de un movimiento ya le tenía sentada en su regazo, se tensó ¿Cómo y cuándo lo había hecho? _

_— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?—el niño le sonrió amablemente _

_—Cuando me siento mal mi madre hace esto—_

_—No me…—el niño acaricio sus purpuras cabellos_

_—Tu cabello es lindo—aseguro mientras caía dormido _

_— ¿Qué? Oye no puedes…—sus palabras fueron calladas cuando el pequeño comenzó a roncar—Me vengare por esto—gruño mientras comenzaba a desintegrarse_

* * *

Sus encuentros nocturnos solo eran anhelados por ese chiquillo de ojos plateados, la niña que después descubrió que era un niño siempre le terminaba diciendo que él era su alimento, si le preguntaban eso le aterraba pero terminaba sonriéndole haciendo al chico gruñir

—Oye no miento…te matare para recuperar mis fuerzas—

—Si claro, ¿Por qué yo?—pregunto confundido

—Solo alguien con la misma pureza de quien me debilito será suficiente para volver en mi verdadera forma y destruir a todos—

—Todos suena mucho—hablo cansado

—Eres muy tonto—

—Eso no es cierto—

—Si—

—No—

—Si—

—Si—

—No—

— ¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? No soy tonto—hablo con cierto orgullo, la peli-purpura comenzó a respirar con dificultad— ¿Te ocurre algo?—pregunto sujetándole

—No, yo, no puedo…no—hablaba entrecortado, el castaño miro con cierto temor como comenzaba a desintegrarse

— ¡Cómeme!—grito ante la sorprendida mirada del azabache

— ¿Qué dices?— pregunto sonriendo burlón

—Tú dijiste que si lo hacías recuperarías tus fuerzas—

—Si hago eso destruiré a todos, tu madre está incluida—el castaño agacho la mirada

—Pero dijiste que amabas a mi madre—

—Sí, pero debo asesinar a todo aquel que conozca de mi existencia, eso será más fácil…ya no más errores, ya no más sufrimiento para mi pueblo y sobre todo…nada que me ate a este mundo—

— ¿Es necesario que nadie te ate a este mundo?—pregunto desorientado ¿De que estaban hablando?

—Escucha, yo soy el creador de seres diferentes a los humanos…—

— ¿De los Teletubis?—

—Sí. No ¿Qué?—se sujetó el puente de la nariz no tenía tiempo para eso aún no sabía si se dormía seria nuevamente por mucho tiempo o solo momentáneamente como ya tenía varias veces haciéndolo—No interrumpas niño, mis "Hijos" sufrieron por culpa de los humanos, es mi deber vengarme—

—Pero la venganza no es buena—

—Cállate—

—No me calles—

—Estoy debilitándome a cada segundo que seguimos peleando ¿Realmente quieres que te de un golpe antes de caer dormido?—

—No—

—Ya vete entonces—

—Duerme bien—

—Lo menos que quiero es dormir…pero aun eres muy joven para que lo intente contigo—

—Tú también eres pequeño—hablo molesto

—Es porque mi debilidad hace que porte esta tonta estatura—gruño en protesta, el castaño le beso de improviso para después salir corriendo—Demonios—gruño para después desvanecerse

* * *

_Estaba jugando en la sala con Lenalee, Bak y Cross, apenas se estaban conociendo y Allen comenzaba a entablar amistad con ese pelirrojo mayor y que de alguna forma le daba miedo, el rubio parecía nervioso cada vez que estaba cerca de la peli-verde_

_—Allen iremos a hacer algunas compras, por favor no salgan al bosque ¿quieren?—_

_—Claro—aseguro mientras Cross impactaba su carrito contra su mano— ¡Auch!—se quejó mirando al mayor con mirada furiosa _

_— ¿Te dolió?—pregunto la peli-verde preocupada _

_—No—mintió para no preocuparla _

_—Está mintiendo—aseguro el pelirrojo burlón _

_— Eso no es cierto…—mintió nuevamente comenzando a pensar que era un mentiroso compulsivo _

_Las horas se pasaron entre gritos, travesuras y sobre todo en conocerse, Allen no entendió porque el pelirrojo y él ya habían entablado amistad tan rápido, si bien daba miedo pero era un buen chico, o de eso se convencía cuando sabía que no podía huir de él._

_Mana y Nea llegaron avisando que los niños se quedarían a dormir causando alegría en los niños, después Allen cayó en la cuenta que esa noche no podía ir a visitar a Yuu_

_— ¡Podríamos dormir en el mismo cuarto y contar cuentos de terror hasta que caigamos dormidos!—hablo eufórico Bak _

_—Pero Allen-Kun es muy niño aun—se preocupó Lenalee después de todo el castaño era el menor del grupo _

_—Lo sentimos pero no podemos dejar que se desvelen—hablo Mana sonriéndoles, los niños no pudieron objetar algo con ese sujeto, era muy lindo_

_Allen comenzaba a moverse incomodo, quería bajar a ver a Yuu, pero se encontraba rodeado de sus nuevos amigos, pronto olvido quien era Yuu cuando Lenalee le abrazo como oso de peluche sonrojándose hasta las orejas, el sueño le venció._

_Al día siguiente fue igual y al día después de ese, comenzaba a actuar de una forma un poco brusca ante la mirada extrañada de sus padres, Allen no era agresivo a menos que algo le molestara _

_— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Lenalee preocupada, el albino negó abrazándose las piernas— ¿Te molesta que estemos aquí?—_

_—No—aseguro sonriéndole—Es solo que no he visto a un amigo desde hace mucho—le dijo sintiéndose en confianza, algo en ese niña le hacía sentir que podía confiarle lo que sea _

_— ¿Y porque no le llamas?—_

_—No es tan fácil—aseguro decaído _

_—Te ayudare a llamarle—le aseguro sonriéndole, el castaño le sonrió de vuelta_

_La noche llego y ambos niños estaban poniéndose de acuerdo _

_—Si Bak y Marian preguntan por ti les diré que fuiste al baño y si no funciona les golpeare con esto—anuncio sacando un bate_

_El castaño asintió sin preguntarse siquiera de donde había sacado el arma blanca. _

_Caminaba por el pasillo listo para mirar a su amigo pero se detuvo en seco al mirar a un hombre adulto de cabello negro _

_—Aléjate de él—hablo severamente reconociéndole como a su madre _

_—No puedo, y no creo hacerlo— hablo un sujeto de la misma edad que su madre, su cabello purpura y muy parecido a Yuu ¿Sera su padre? _

_—Kanda, no quiero que te le acerques—su madre se tensó al momento de que el padre de Yuu acaricio su mejilla_

_—Eres más hermoso de lo que recuerdo—_

_—Calla…guarda silencio—hablo el pelinegro menor decaído, el padre de Yuu le beso haciendo que ambos Walker se sorprendieran—N-no—hablo su madre mientras le apartaba _

_—Yo te espere, lo hice aun sin saber si despertarías, pero ya no te amo Yuu, hace mucho deje de hacerlo…Lo siento—_

_—Lo sé, solo quería confirmarlo…además, debes saber que tu hijo será mi alimento ¿Cierto Allen?—Mana miro hacia atrás palideciendo al ver como su pequeño era rodeado de un arbusto de espinas, el niño no mostraba nada que indicara si por lo menos era consciente de su situación, sus ojos solo los tenia abiertos y su cuerpo temblaba_

_—Mana—susurro dejando congelado al padre, jamás le llamaba así a menos que estuviera enojado y si estaba enojado eso era malo_

* * *

_—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a bajar—hablo Mana mirando tristemente a su hijo, el niño asintió teniendo su cabello blanquecino y mirada triste, no entendía porque su padre le pedía eso, solo había bajado por curiosidad ¿Tan malo era bajar? —Lamento haberte hecho esto Hijo—susurro mientras le abrazaba le abrazo de vuelta sin comprender mucho _

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

Allen estaba intentando inútilmente romper el vidrio junto a varios alumnos más, Cross y Bak también lo habían intentado con sus armas pero solo consiguieron que su ataque se les regresara

—Allen-Kun—hablo Lenalee del otro lado del cristal, se mostraba normal, al parecer el cristal había crecido alrededor de la chica quien comenzaba a ser claustrofóbica

—Te sacaremos de ahí Lenalee—le aseguro el albino sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente

—No, Allen-Kun tu bolsillo—el albino miro hacia lo dicho mirando que brillaba con intensidad de un color purpura, metió su mano sacando la Flor de Loto quien brillaba con potencia

— ¿Pero qué?—se extrañó mirando como un pétalo caía se sintió desfallecer al ver eso

—Allen-Kun ¿Eso qué significa?—

—No lo sé—aseguro decaído

* * *

Lenalee ya tenía un día en ese lugar, era demasiado grande además de extenso, sus lágrimas brotaron se sentía demasiado mal al estar ahí atorada mientras su hermano sufría y sus amigos estaban inconscientes por haber intentado ayudarle

Allen yacía en el suelo intentando regular su respiración simplemente todo esto se le estaba haciendo mortal tenía que utilizar su brazo izquierdo

— ¡Lenalee!—ese grito alerto a muchos

— ¿Lavi?—preguntaron ambos confundidos, el pelirrojo apoyo su mano en el cristal y la china se acercó al pelirrojo mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos

—Lavi—susurro apoyando su mano en la misma posición donde la tenía el pelirrojo

—Lo lamento Lena-Chan…solo lo hago para protegerte—le hablo mientras se desvanecía de la misma forma que Kanda

— Lavi ¡Lavi! No Lavi por favor…quédate—golpeo el vidrio comenzando a llorar, Allen agacho la mirada pero los gritos se dejaron escuchar por todos lados, todas las Deidades comenzaban a desintegrarse y lo peor era que perdían sus armas obtenidas en el pacto de sangre, pero ¿Por qué su brazo no desaparecía?

—Moyashi—su corazón se paralizo momentáneamente miro hacia todos lados encontrándose con nada, golpeo la pared con furia

—Allen-Kun—se extrañó Lenalee al sentir la gran sacudida que causo el golpe que le había dado el albino al cristal, el albino se crispo por su torpeza

—Lo siento Lenalee—una grieta apareció comenzando a hacerse más grande con el paso de los segundos y alterando al albino, el vidrio se rompió en su totalidad y Allen salto para atrapar a Lenalee quien estaba inconsciente—Bien hecho—hablo sarcástico

* * *

El albino caminaba de un lado a otro con el semblante serio, la culpa le carcomía muy a pesar de que había sido un accidente muy ventajoso, o eso le había dicho Komui.

Aun rondaba por su mente la voz de Kanda segundos antes de que rompiera el cristal ¿Eso que había sido? Muy posiblemente su mente tratando de jugarle una broma ¿No había tenido demasiado con esos sueños?

Una alarma se dejó escuchar alertando a todos en el lugar

— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Allen confundido

—Es la alarma para avisarnos que nuestra vida se va a ir a la mierda en cualquier momento—hablo un chico castaño de extrañas marcas en sus mejillas—Soy Daisya, por cierto—

—Allen—se presentó—Lo siento pero no entiendo lo que quieres decir—

—Es la alarma que nos alerta sobre ataques Akuma—hablo una rubia de coletas y vestida con un vestido pegado al cuerpo, demasiado corto aunque la rubia sí que tenía cuerpo, se golpeó mentalmente ¡No era momento para pensar eso!

—Moyashi—su corazón se encogió regañándose mentalmente, no era tiempo para estar imaginándose la voz de Kanda, era un momento crítico y tenía que salvar a varios debido a que era el único con su arma, ¿Por qué era así?

* * *

Bak, Cross, Lenalee estaban inconscientes, algunos alumnos estaban tomando medidas preventivas en caso de tener que evacuar a todo el pueblo, y otros más pocos se quedaban a hacerles frente, pero ahora que eran simples humanos ¿Qué ayuda darían? Era más que obvio que todo el lugar seria destruido en cuestión de segundos.

Allen activo su brazo ante la atónita mirada de todos ¿Por qué el sítenía su arma? Pensó la mayoría con cierta sospecha, los Akumas no tardaron en llegar

—Estamos fritos—hablo el castaño negando

—No digas eso…solo perderemos la vida—hablo la rubia sonriendo nerviosa, buen día eligieron sus Deidades para desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Lenalee estaba confundida mirando al sujeto en frente de ella

— ¿Kanda?—pregunto ella confundida, el aludido le miro con ese rostro estoico tan característico del amado de su amigo—Kanda, Allen-Kun esta angustiado por tu partida—hablo la chica intentando acercársele

—Eso lo sabe…pero debe mantenerse a mi lado sino quiere que nada malo pase—hablo el gemelo malvado de Kanda, solo de diferente color de cabello—Un placer lindura…mi nombre es…bueno, no tengo nombre. Yo soy la divinidad Máxima—le hizo una reverencia provocando que a la chica le temblaran la piernas—No te espantes…no te hare daño…bueno aun no—le sonrió

—Tu, tu eres la divinidad máxima—repitió angustiada

—Así es…Lavi debo admitir que tienes buen ojo para elegir a su amada—

— ¿Amada?—pregunto confundida

—Cada Deidad al momento de que se hace el pacto de sangre comparte vida con su protegido…por eso solo lo hace cuando está enamorado de su protegido…o bueno hay casos especiales en las que la Deidad está en una situación de vida o muerte y no tiene opción…pero aun así elije hacerlo con alguien que sea de su confianza—

— ¿En que se basa para decir eso?—pregunto molesta

—Querida niña… ¿Por qué crees que no dejaron que hicieras el contrato cuando recién conociste a Lavi?—

—Eso fue porque—

—No le conocías—le termino con una sonrisa burlona—Tienes la fortuna de haber flechado el corazón de la Deidad más fría de todas…me lo heredo que puedo decir—hablo estando a centímetros de ella

— ¡Yu!—apareció Lavi con su respiración entre cortada— ¿Lenalee?—se extrañó de ver a la chica ahí

—Es solo una proyección astral…no es la auténtica—le informo apresurando lo que sea que haya ido a decirle el pelirrojo

—Suman esta muriendo—hablo haciendo que el pionero se extrañara

—Llévame con el—Lavi asintió y ambos desaparecieron, Lenalee se dejó caer, no comprendía nada y para colmo ahí estaba Yu inconsciente, se acercó al pelinegro moviéndole ligeramente, ahogo el grito cuando el chico se movió

—Kanda—llamo asombrada, el aludido estiro su mano intentando tocarle—Por favor debes Volver…Allen-Kun te necesita—le dijo con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, el chico toco su mejilla subiendo hacia la cabeza de la chica

—Él…debe…recordar—

— ¿Quién debe recordar? ¿Recordar que Kanda? Despierta por favor—la chica le movía sumida en la desesperación

—Por favor no hagas eso…él aun no debe despertarse…sería muy problemático para mí…al menos hasta que encuentre mi corazón—el Kanda de cabello purpura sonrió macabramente—Ahora debes volver—

Lenalee se levantó sobre saltada, escuchando gritos por donde sea

— ¡Bak, Cross!—grito al ver a sus dos amigos inconsciente en las camillas continuas a la de ella— ¿Pero qué?—hablo cubriéndose la boca totalmente horrorizada, demasiados cuerpos yacían en el suelo

—Te encontré—hablo un Akuma diferente a los que había visto anteriormente, este no era circular y lleno de cañones por su cuerpo…sino de una apariencia más o menos humanoide y apuntándole con sus brazos en forma de cuchillas—Muere—

El Akuma le ataco logrando que la chica esquivara a duras penas, varios mechones fueron cortados

— ¡Aléjate de ella!—hablo un pelirrojo conocido mientras golpeaba con su martillo al Akuma de nivel dos

— ¡Lavi!—grito ella feliz

—No hay tiempo Lena…debemos sacarlos de aquí—la chica asintió "La Deidad más fría" esas palabras taladraron su mente ¿Lavi era la Deidad más fría? Eso no era cierto…Lavi siempre se mostró muy alegre con todos, inclusive durante el tiempo que ella le repudiaba…su corazón se estrujo ante ese recuerdo.

Allen disparaba a todos los Akumas que estaban rodeándoles a él y a los alumnos, pero simplemente el número de Akumas era demasiado

— Vamos Daisya resiste—hablo Eliade deteniendo al castaño al cual le habían herido intentando protegerle, Allen apretó los puños con furia al ver como el castaño se desintegraba, Eliade ahogo el sollozo golpeando el suelo furiosa, todo por su culpa y a su maldito descuido

— ¡Deben huir!—grito el albino

— ¿Estás loco? No podemos dejarte solo—hablo Emilia, una rubia de coleta alta

—Sin ofender…pero sin sus armas no serán de mucha ayuda…solo deben llevarse a los heridos—hablo Allen sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente, ambas rubias se miraron afligidas…pero era cierto no podían hacer mucho en esas condiciones, asintieron comenzando su partida

* * *

Lenalee miraba al pelirrojo quien comenzaba a destruir a todos los Akumas que se pusieran en su camino…Cada caminar se le hacía cada vez más doloroso, como si caminara por un camino lleno de espinas, Bak y Cross eran llevados por Lou Fa y Miranda, la ultima la habían encontrado inconsciente en uno de los pasillos

—Lenalee-Chan ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto Miranda mirándole preocupada

—S-si no te preocupes por mi Miranda—hablo sonriéndole, la castaña le sonrió de vuelta

—Lenalee—se sobresaltó al ver al pelirrojo aun lado de ella ¿Qué no iba enfrente?

— ¿Si, Lavi?—pregunto extrañada

— ¿Qué te dijo Yu?—pregunto mirando a su alrededor con semblante serio, la chica miro al pelirrojo más detalladamente, observando que ya no tenía el parche consigo, agacho la mirada

—Solo dijo que "Él Debe recordar"—le dijo mirándole con interrogante ¿A quién se refería?, el pelirrojo pareció estar en la misma situación

—Debo sacarte de aquí junto a todos los demás—hablo decidido

—Espera Lavi… ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?—

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones Lena—

—Pero…—una explosión le silencio provocando que Lavi protegiera a los chicos con su martillo

—Maldición—gruño al ver a cierto albino en las garras de uno de los Akumas

— ¡Allen-Kun!—grito Lenalee corriendo en su auxilio, el suelo colapso y de ahí salieron varios Akumas con apariencia humanoide

—No mereces esto—hablo el Akuma mientras le arrancaba el brazo izquierdo, la peli-verde se cubrió la boca horrorizada mientras el albino gritaba de dolor

—Son demasiados—susurro el pelirrojo afligido, jamás debió salirse así sin más…pero no había de otra, esa falsa Divinidad tiene a todos en algún tipo de embrujo, sino fuese porque la verdadera Divinidad le puso el sello en su ojo derecho, posiblemente el también estuviera en trance.

— ¡Lavi!—ese grito le trajo a la realidad…una donde Lenalee y los demás se rodeaban de Akumas…y no contemos al pequeño albino quien yacía en el suelo desangrándose y sin brazo, apretó los puños con furia…eran demasiados a los que tenía que proteger, eran demasiados Akumas de un nivel superior.

Apretó los puños con furia ¿Qué debía hacer? Era más que obvio que no podía liberar sellos…y sobre todo no podía sincronizarse con otra Deidad debido a que todas estaban bajo el control de una impostora.

Los Akumas se preparaban para disparar y/o desmembrar a sus víctimas quienes solo podían ver su final con cierta decepción, habían entrenado demasiado y ahora en menos de algunos minutos les habían acabado…Allen comenzaba a dar signos de querer levantarse, su cuerpo estaba terriblemente herido pero simplemente se levantó, sujetando la enorme herida de su brazo y tratando de no dar signos de que eso verdaderamente le dolía, Lavi y los demás no podían estar más que impresionados por la determinación suicida de ese chico

—Allen-Kun—le llamo Lenalee estando a centímetros de él, el aludido le miro sonriendo vagamente—No hagas esto Allen-Kun…por favor—pidió la chica, el albino negó mientras susurraba algo inentendible

—Jamás le haces caso a las personas ¿Verdad enano?— todos se asombraron al ver a un joven de cabello revuelto y castaño, quien solo apareció de la nada junto a un pelinegro de cabello largo y sujeto en una coleta baja

— ¿Padres?—pregunto extrañado

—Lamentamos la demora—hablo el pelinegro dejando nuevamente inconsciente a su hijo

— ¿Podrás curar eso?—Pregunto Nea al ver el faltante de su hijo, el pelinegro negó apenado, el castaño suspiro—Sácalos de aquí…yo me encargare de esto—Lavi asintió observando como todos los Akumas de un solo movimiento del pelinegro explotaban

—Wow—hablaron varios sorprendidos, mas sin embargo no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a evacuar.

* * *

El pueblo estaba bajo el ataque de Akumas del tamaño del EmpireStates, en poco tiempo quedo disuelto en cenizas, solo hubo dos noticias sobre eso. La primera: Los ciudadanos habían abandonado el pueblo con ayuda de los exorcistas que para este momento ya comenzaban a dudar si debería seguir llamándose así…y la segunda. Los Akumas gigantes seguían avanzando.

* * *

Cross se levantó súbitamente, se alteró un poco al saber que ya no tenía su preciada arma con la cual amenazaba a una que otra persona que no sabía que su arma era inofensiva contra humanos normales…

Bak solo se alteró al no haber sido levantado a base de golpes…lo cual solo le llevo a preguntar: ¿Dónde se encontraba Fou?, lo cual solo recibió como respuesta la mirada triste de todos ahí presentes…erróneamente pensó que estaba muerta.

Lenalee le había aclarado la situación, ahora solo debían preocuparse de salir de ahí lo antes posible y dirigirse al pueblo. Ignorando la situación de este

—Lavi, puedes explicarnos lo que sucedió anteriormente—

—Sí, ¿Porque las Deidades desaparecieron?—

—Y no olvidemos nuestras armas—todos miraron desaprobatoriamente a Cross quien solo se encogió de hombros

—No tenemos tiempo. Debemos ir al pueblo—

—Yo creo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, el pueblo está hecho polvo y hay demasiados Akumas gigantes…no creo que puedas con todos tu solo—hablo cierta rubia de dos coletas tomando acto de presencia, junto a otra de solo una coleta, Lavi miro seriamente a ambas rubias, comprendía la situación y en el nivel de peligro en el que se encontraban…pero

— ¡Strike!—grito con corazones en los ojos—Eres totalmente mi tipo—hablo mientras sujetaba de las manos a la rubia de coletas

—Lavi—hablo Lenalee mirando al pelirrojo con fuego en los ojos, el pelirrojo supo que ahora sería muy conveniente que apareciera un Akuma. Solo uno.

—No deberías serle infiel a tu novia niño—

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó la chica—Oh, yo no soy, bueno él y yo no somos—comenzó a balbucear con nerviosismo

— Yo que tu mejor cuento lo que sucede en este momento—hablo Emilia sonriéndole con una gota resbalando por la cabeza, el pelirrojo suspiro y todos volvieron a concentrar su atención en él

—Se podría decir que el contrato que hicieron con sus Deidades se evaporo justo en el momento que la Divinidad Máxima despertó—todos se miraron asombrados—Pero resulta que la Divinidad Máxima jamás despertó—sus miradas mostraban confusión

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron la mayoría sin entender mucho

—Hay una Divinidad impostora…es la que nos "libero del pacto de sangre" pero únicamente provoco que todas nos volviéramos más débiles de lo normal, el pacto se deshizo pero si uno de nuestros protegidos muere…lo hacemos con ellos—

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? Se suponía que el pacto de sangre era el que provocaba que nuestras vidas estuvieran ligadas—hablo Miranda anonadada

—Esa es la cuestión, jamás nos liberó…solo sello nuestras habilidades…por eso también sus armas se evaporaron—

—No estoy comprendiendo mucho—hablo Lenalee mientras se dejaba caer aun lado de Allen

— ¿Te ocurre algo Lenalee?—pregunto Bak preocupado

—No es nada. Solo estoy un poco mareada—anuncio sonriendo restándole importancia

—No es eso—hablo Lavi mirando a la peli-verde con severidad—Lenalee tus pies pesan ¿Cierto?—la chica se tensó, el chico se agacho para estar a la altura de la chica, llevando su mano a los pies de la china

—Espera Lavi—

—Debo hacerlo, si continúas así ya no podrás ni caminar—la chica se mostraba recia en querer que el pelirrojo destruyera su arma—Debo hacerlo—

—Pero—

— ¿Por qué quieres destruirle sus botas?—pregunto Bak severamente

—Sino lo hago vendrán más Akumas por ella—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunto Emilia

—La Divinidad máxima les localiza mediante sus armas…por eso vinieron por ellos—hablo señalando al inconsciente, a Lenalee y a Bak. Emilia y Eliade se horrorizaron al ver al albino en esa condición

— ¿Por qué ellos tienen armas aun?—pregunto Eliade confundida y sin dejar de mirar al albino con cierta culpa

—Ellos son híbridos, su pacto solo logro que desarrollaran sus propias armas—

—Entonces, Allen-Kun—Lenalee miro al albino

—Espera un minuto…lo que quieres decir es que los Akumas están cazando a los híbridos que hicieron el pacto con una de las Deidades originales—hablo Emilia, el pelirrojo asintió

—Alma—susurro Miranda afligida

— ¿Alma?—pregunto Bak confundido

—Es una hibrida—

— ¿Dónde se encuentra?—pregunto Lavi ligeramente angustiado

—Ella está en el grupo que estaba evacuando a las personas del pueblo—hablo Eliade comprendiendo la tragedia de eso

—Eso es malo—hablo Allen débilmente, su sangrado se había detenido gracias a algo que Mana le había hecho— ¿Qué le paso a mi brazo?—pregunto confundido moviendo su brazo mutilado

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!—reprendió Bak

—No tengo brazo—hablo el chico aun en estado de Shock

Comenzaron su recorrido por el bosque donde debes en cuando les aparecía un Akuma en forma de Lobo, ignorando que solo se trataba de un simple lobo. Pero su paranoia era mucha, Lou Fa y Cross llevaban a Allen quien solo se quejaba cuando "Accidentalmente" golpeaba la herida del pobre albino, Lenalee iba justo detrás de Lavi, sus pies se sentían livianos y por alguna extraña razón se sentía desfallecer, perder sus botas realmente había sido doloroso.

Quedaron asombrados al ver a los Akumas gigantes

— ¿Cuántos hay?—pregunto Allen pues su visibilidad comenzaba a hacerse nula, tal vez comenzaba a desmayarse debido a la pérdida de sangre

—Son unos 13, posiblemente más—hablo Cross aunque realmente eran siete, posiblemente solo intente asustar al albino

—Todos se dirigen al mismo lugar, ahí deben de estar las personas—hablo Lavi mientras activaba su martillo

— ¿Crees poder con todos?—pregunto Lou Fa un tanto angustiada

—No, pero les daré tiempo para que les lleven a otro lugar y se alejen lo mejor que puedan junto a esa tal Alma—

—Entonces ¿Planeas morir?—pregunto Cross extrañado

—Supongo después de todo mi muerte no afecta de ningún modo a Lena-Chan—hablo sonriendo, la chica golpeo a la Deidad

— ¿Le ha dado el golpe de amor?—pregunto Cross asombrado, Bak y Allen asintieron

* * *

— ¿Cuándo crees que se acaben? —pregunto Nea cansado de que destruyeran uno y salieran diez mas ¿Qué acaso era hidra?

—Supongo que esta vez será hasta que agonicemos o logremos matar a todos los Akumas del mundo—hablo Mana creando una barrera donde los Akumas se estrellaban constantemente contra esta

—Prefiero la tercera opción—hablo sonriendo galante, Mana asintió aunque se podía apreciar la tristeza en el rostro

* * *

—Son demasiados…no creo que pueda con todos ¿Alguna vía de escape que puedan tomar mientras los entretengo?—pregunto una joven de cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta y vestimenta desgastada debido a la dura batalla que estaba teniendo, su arma una poderosa espada

—Claro que si hay…pero podremos con ellos Alma, solo es cosa de levantar una barrera—

—No funcionara, son más fuertes que cualquiera que hayamos combatido antes, Anita llévalos a un lugar seguro—hablo mirando a otra pelinegra de cabello largo y suelto

—No puedo abandonarte—hablo Anita mirando severamente a la menor

—Entonces todos morirán, no se trata de abandonar, se trata de salvar la vida de personas inocentes por una sola, es simple ¿No lo ves?—la chica agacho la mirada

—Si mueres juro que te mato—la espadachín sonrió victoriosa

—No planeo hacerlo…al menos no sin haber golpeado a Link por abandonarme—

—Cuídate—la mayor desapareció del lugar

* * *

Fou se encontraba mirando desinteresadamente al chico que yacía en la cama plácidamente dormido

— ¿Por qué se parece tanto a ti?—pregunto mirando a La "Divinidad Máxima" quien estaba sentado en su trono de diseño lúgubre con terciopelo negro y muchos rostros agonizantes en el respaldo

—Sera porque es un tonto imitador—

—Se suponía que yo era la única capaz de transformar mi apariencia por la persona que sea—hablo cruzándose de brazos

—Tu mi querida, tu eres mucho mejor que cualquiera aquí, tus habilidades son únicas y ni hablar de tu carácter—la peli-naranja le sonrió

— ¿Sabes? Hay algo que no me queda claro, Si Kanda Yu es un imitador ¿Por qué no simplemente le matas?—

—No puedo hacer eso, ese chico es la carnada perfecta para que Esa persona despierte en su totalidad—la chica gruño

—Solo provocaras que te vuelvan a dormir o peor…que te maten—el peli-purpura le sujeto del mentón provocando que la chica se soltara de golpe

—Eres un maldito ¡Te matare!—se le lanzo, haciendo que el chico solo levantara su mano, la peli-naranja cayo de rodillas

—Eres más difícil de controlar que todos los demás…pero no es imposible—los ojos de la chica brillaron con potencia de un color morado

—Ve con tus hermanos—la chica asintió haciéndole una reverencia y saliendo de la alcoba

—Solos tú y yo nuevamente—acaricio la larga cabellera del azabache— ¿Pero qué?—se extrañó al ver que el chico inconsciente tenía varios mechones purpuras—Estas apresurándote demasiado querido Yu,… pero eso no importa mi corazón ya debe de estar en camino y cuando eso suceda…no tendrás de otra que olvidar todo nuevamente… La Divinidad Máxima me pertenecerá—hablo sonriendo con malicia

* * *

— ¿Te ocurre algo Allen-Kun?—pregunto Lenalee estando cerca de él, Allen le miro sonriéndole

—No es nada Lenalee—la chica acaricio la mejilla del menor

—Allen-Kun ¿Estas preocupado por Kanda?—el chico agacho la mirada

—Sé que no debo—susurro afligido, la chica le sonrió acariciando los blanquecinos cabellos del chico

—_Él debe recordar_—esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de ambos jóvenes quienes se miraron confundidos

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Allen comenzando a alterarse, esa había sido la voz de Kanda, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la mano de Lenalee comenzó a brillar y secundado la cabeza del albino

— ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntaron ambos mientras los demás le miraban con rareza

—Imposible—susurro Lavi comenzando a analizar la situación, ambos jóvenes fueron envueltos en el cristal anteriormente destruido por el albino—No otra vez—hablo al tiempo que intentaba romper el cristal con su martillo pero antes de que se impactara contra el material este desapareció con ambos jóvenes dentro— ¡No!—grito golpeando el suelo frustrado

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Cross mirando a la Deidad quien solo se limitó a negar, inclusive él no sabía que rayos estaba pasando

* * *

— ¿Te encuentras bien Lenalee?—pregunto un joven de cabello largo y sujeto en una coleta

— Si—la chica miro horrorizada al joven frente a ella— ¿Allen-Kun?—pregunto extrañada

—Si ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?—

—Es solo que tu apariencia es…—la chica guardo silencio

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—esa voz le sobresalto, ambos se asombraron, aunque Allen miraba con temor al ser frente a ellos, su rostro tan idéntico al de Kanda…pero su cabello purpura

—La Divinidad Máxima—susurro Lenalee afligida

— ¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?—les pregunto tajante tomando acto de presencia una espada, la chica se tensó y Allen solo se interpuso entre Lenalee y Mugen

— ¿Tu eres la Divinidad Máxima?—le pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, el chico asintió mirándoles analíticamente

—Yu—llamo alguien desde atrás del granero, Allen se dejó caer ante la mirada extrañada del cabello purpura

—Esto no puede estar pasando—susurro mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza—Mira Lenalee tengo mi brazo—hablo intentando sacar algo positivo de la fatídica situación, la peli-verde le sonrió intentando brindarle tranquilidad, aunque podía comprender por el dolor que ahora su amigo estaba pasando

— Yu ¿Estás aquí?—la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a Mana…y al parecer todavía faltaban cosas por venir para su querido amigo Allen Walker— ¿Con quién estas?—le pregunto

—Con personas que no conozco—hablo al tiempo que los aprisionaba en una barrera de energía

—Espera Kanda no somos enemigos—hablo la chica siendo detenida por Allen, pues los barrotes estaban hecho de energía pura—Lo siento—se disculpó por su casi torpeza

—Escucha Yu…te golpeare cuando salga de aquí—hablo el castaño con el rostro oscurecido, Lenalee miro extrañada a su amigo, se suponía que tenían que evitar que la Divinidad les matara

La barrera fue retirada dejando a ambos perplejos, Allen avanzo a paso seguro hasta el peli-purpura para después golpearle el rostro

—No bromeaba—sentencio mirándole con fiereza, Mana llego hasta donde estaba la Divinidad acostada

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunto exigiendo una explicación, el ahora castaño chico se tensó, su padre parecía molesto con él

—Lo siento—se disculpó aunque más bien era para que su aun No "madre" le mirara así, Yuu se paró sonriendo con malicia

—Debiste hacerlo por un motivo ¿Ahora dime quien carajos son?—le pregunto levantándose como si nada

—Soy Lenalee Lee descendiente de los Lee y una deidad—hablo la chica haciendo una reverencia

— ¿Qué?—se extrañaron ambos adultos mirándose confundidos

—Eso es imposible—hablo Yu cruzándose de brazos

—No, es verdad…si nos dieran un poco de tiempo les explicaríamos todo—hablo la chica levantando las manos pues el chico ya le tenía amenazada por su espada

—Deja tu agresión Bakanda—hablo Allen molesto y retirando a Mugen de su amiga, Kanda tenía una venita palpitante, Mana rio ante el mote de su amante

— ¿Tu de que te ríes?—le pregunto tajante

—Es gracioso—se excusó, Allen sonrió aunque muy dentro de él todo eso le causaba dolor

Kanda era la Divinidad Máxima, entonces eso quería decir que Mana era él primer humano en poseer la inmortalidad…y por consecuencia el amante de Kanda

—No me siento bien—aclaro poniéndose en cuclillas

—Allen-Kun—susurro la china preocupada, Yuu se acercó al castaño

— ¿Te duele algo?—le pregunto, el chico se apartó bruscamente

—Yo, lo siento…pero preferiría que no me tocaras—hablo mirando el suelo, tenía paja.

Yu parpadeo varias veces, debía admitir que ese chico le atraía de alguna forma, miro a Mana quien para ser ciego parecía mirar con preocupación al niñato

—Bien, no te tocare…pero limítate a decirme quienes son—Allen asintió

—Lenalee no miente, ambos venimos del futuro…al parecer un extraño cristal nos trajo aquí—hablo Allen aun sin ser consciente si realmente eso estaba pasando o si era un loco sueño, pero miro a Lenalee y pudo saber que realmente estaba pasando

**_Continuara…_**


	10. Chapter 10

Allen estaba frustrado en todo el sentido de la palabra, sus pies estaban entumidos y ni hablar de sus manos

— ¿Estas bien Lenalee?—pregunto a la peli-verde quien estaba enfrente de él atada de pies y manos, asintió pues su boca estaba cubierta con un pañuelo— ¡Suéltanos!—grito furioso al ver como Kanda ahora con el cabello negro, Allen sintió una opresión en su pecho, agacho la mirada incapaz de mirarle

— ¿Qué mierda te ocurre?—le pregunto acercándose a él

—Escucha, realmente no mentimos, realmente venimos del futuro—

—Si claro—hablo sarcástico

—Escucha afeminado de pacotilla, créeme que lo menos que quiero ahora es verte—hablo con furia, no mentía en algún aspecto, era obvio que le quería ver…pero no en un lugar donde tuviera pareja…y menos si esta era su querida "madre" ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a su padre?

— ¿Y porque viniste a esta época?—

—Ya te dije que no planeamos nada, vinimos aquí por un estúpido cristal—hablo molesto…aun no entendía porque el cambio de apariencia, no es que no le guste tener el cabello castaño…pero eso le hacía recordar esos sueños que había tenido con anterioridad, su cabello desde el nacimiento había sido plateado como sus ojos…simplemente hay cosas que su mente no comprendía, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué Mana nunca le dijo nada sobre esto? ¿Su padre estará enterado?

— No te creo…así que te matare—anuncio mirándole estoico

—Hazlo que quieras—hablo agachando la mirada

— ¡Allen-Kun!—grito Lenalee molesta por el comportamiento de su amigo

— ¿Qué? Lenalee no hay tiempo. Los chicos ya deben estar muertos—la chica se estremeció

—No digas eso ¡¿Qué no confías en tus amigos?!—las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

—Solo piénsalo Lenalee…los Akumas eran gigantes…ahora nosotros atrapados aquí—

—Basta ¡Ya cállate! Allen-Kun entiendo por lo que estás pasando…pero que pienses así no ayudara nada—Allen le miro con un semblante vacío carente de emociones

—Solo piénsalo… mi brazo fue arrancado, los únicos con armas eran Bak y esa tal Alma…además no creo que Lavi pudiera protegerlos a todos—hablo, la chica comenzó a derramar lagrimas

—Lavi es…basta Allen, Lavi les protegerá y nosotros volveremos para ayudarles—

— ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?—le pregunto mirando a Kanda quien parecía estar pensando algo

— Lavi—hablo con semblante pensador— ¿Quién es Lavi?—pregunto confundido

—Es una de las Deidades originales—hablo Lenalee

— ¿Una Deidad? ¿Cómo es el?—

—Es pelirrojo, ojos verdes…—

—Conejo—le cortó Allen aburrido

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó Kanda mirando al castaño

—Siempre le llamas conejo y constantemente tientas contra su vida—hablo mientras seguía mirando el suelo ¿Ya dijo que tenía paja?

—Deak—hablo el pelinegro sentándose en el piso—Pareces saber más de lo que pensé—

—Si bueno, tus instintos asesinos estando cerca de él son demasiado evidentes…es imposible no observarlo—hablo mientras se soltaba y comenzaba a desamarrarse los pies tranquilamente—No eres muy bueno haciendo nudos—hablo pues Kanda le miraba atento— ¿Nos ayudaras a llegar a nuestra época?—le pregunto mirándole directamente

— ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?—le pregunto cruzándose de brazos

—Tu eres la Divinidad Máxima…seguro pensaras en algo—hablo mientras se dirigía a soltar a Lenalee, pero la chica simplemente tenía el rostro oscurecido, le soltó para después caer debido a un golpe de la chica quien solo giro sobre sí misma para abandonar el granero, Kanda miro burlón al chiquillo

—Al parecer hiciste enojar a tu novia—

—No es mi novia, solo una amiga de infancia—aclaro levantándose—Además, podría decir exactamente lo mismo de ti—

—Yo no he hecho enojar a Mana…aunque creo que aún no somos novios, ¿Qué es un novio?—se preguntó extrañado haciendo que al ex-albino le mirara con un tic en el ojo ¿Para que utilizaba palabras que no sabía?

—Olvídalo—le dijo mientas caminaba afuera, encontrándose con Mana platicando con Lenalee, iba a llamarle pero su cabeza comenzó a dolerle

— ¿Allen-Kun?—se extrañó la chica

—_Debes recordar…debes recordar…debes recordar_—esas palabras retumbaba en su cabeza, la sujeto con fuerza sintiendo como si le fuera explotar

—Allen-Kun ¿Qué te sucede?—

—Kanda—susurro antes de caer inconsciente, el aludido le atrajo hacia sí, observando como lentamente su cabello cambiaba a plateado

— ¿Pero qué?—se extrañó mirando a la peli-verde quien solo miraba a su amigo preocupada

—Su pulso es débil—hablo Mana causando terror en ambos jóvenes y Kanda ni bien sabia la causa

—Kanda llévale a mi habitación—

— ¿Seguro?—le pregunto no muy confiado

—Tienes razón… ¿A tu habitación?—el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua

—Bien—gruño para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro

— ¿Dónde queda su habitación?—pregunto la peli-verde, la madre de Allen comenzó a caminar

—No hay tiempo para eso—aclaro Kanda apareciendo detrás de Lenalee y sujetándola sin una pizca de caballerosidad, sin embargo sujeto a Mana como si se tratara de una princesa.

* * *

Lavi golpeaba a los Akumas gigantes en la parte de los pies pues creería que estos caerían y eso no ocurría, Alma por su parte saltaba para poder decapitarlos, pero los malditos estornudaban y mandaba a la chica a volar a otra dirección, las personas comenzaron una evacuación nuevamente, los más viejos caminaban a paso lento, los más jóvenes se aterraban al pensar que serían alcanzados debido a que había muchas personas que hacían más lento su recorrido, comenzando una pelea donde el tema principal era abandonar a las personas viejas y/o enfermas como sacrificios

— No haremos eso—hablo Anita mostrándose segura en sus palabras, Cross por otra parte estaba embelesado por semejante belleza en esa chica

—Lo sacaremos a todos sanos y salvos—hablo Emilia sonriéndoles tranquilizadoramente—Bak-San se encargara de poner una barrera, eso alentara a los Akumas que lleguen hasta aquí—

Comenzando nuevamente con la huida, la barrera de Bak solo hizo sonreír al pelirrojo quien para este entonces estaba más magullado que la chica que de alguna forma le recordaba a Yu

— ¿Crees que podamos contra ellos?—le pregunto a la chica quien se estaba sacudiendo el polvo de su uniforme

—No, su defensa es tremendamente fuerte, a penas y pude darles un rasguño—se sinceró la chica, el pelirrojo suspiro…estaban acabados

* * *

Estas muriendo, no te queda mucho tiempo mi pequeño destructor…debes levantarte y seguir con la lucha para la cual estas destinado a terminar, no debes sucumbir ante tu propia bruma, sigue caminando, sigue luchando por lo que sabes que es lo correcto…La flor te ayudara a regresar, debes salvarlo, debes destruir al imitador y evitar que llegue al corazón de la Divinidad Máxima, cuando el ultimo pétalo caiga, será el fin para todo aquel ser vivo.

— ¿Abuela?—pregunto confundido tocando su cabeza, se sentía mareado y no sabía dónde se encontraba ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

Solo era un niño, un pequeño fruto creación de dos hombres y un vasto conocimiento de la alquimia, a ese pequeño se le podía considerar al primero en su especie, el primero en ser creado de tal forma, bien sabían que estaba la famosa inseminación artificial, pero también esas dos cosas eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

El pequeño Allen parecía ser un lindo y sano bebe, debes en cuando se quejaba en sueños, algo extraño viniendo de alguien de su tan temprana edad, su cabello castaño y extraños ojos plateados, Nea se desvivía por su primogénito, claro que eso era cuando no le pellizcaba las mejillas intentando inútilmente contener el llanto del menor…Mana terminaba por encargarse y dejaba al castaño dormir solo por toda una noche e inclusive semanas, eso dependía de la gravedad de sus travesuras.

El joven Allen Walker vivía exiliado del mundo, no debían saber que habían creado al chiquillo, si bien había nacido de ambos genes, tanto de "Mana Walker" él primer humano inmortal y anterior amante de la Divinidad Máxima, quien "Traiciono" a la Deidad por el bien de la raza humana.

Y también de "Nea" hijo directo de la primera Deidad y del segundo humano inmortal…la sola presencia de Allen Walker era una amenaza para cualquier humano e inclusive una Deidad nacida después de la guerra, por eso era el deber de ellos mantener la existencia de Allen en anonimato, al menos hasta que puedan decir que le adoptaron en algún lugar muy lejos de ahí.

Allen normalmente era más apegado a su "madre" debido a que su padre le daba miedo, un miedo justificable debido a que el castaño malvado le encerraba en el armario por razones desconocidas, primero le había dicho que si se metía y cerraba la puerta iría a parar a un mundo de fantasía, donde un León gobernaba y una bruja le daba hielo gratis, después únicamente le dijo que debía esconderse en el armario por todo un día…y si lograba aguantar le llevaría a comprar helado…claro que el como buen niño obedeció, pero su padre solo le engaño cruelmente, claro que su "Madre" había reprendido a su padre…pero eso no calmo los constantes encierros en ese estrecho lugar…es más, se hicieron más comunes.

Después le había conocido, su primer pensamiento fue: "¿Qué hace esa niña en este lugar?" su segundo pensamiento fue: "Que extraño cabello tiene" y su tercer pensamiento y el más importante: "¿Quién es?" las preguntas jamás se le dieron y es que jamás las pregunto…y si lo hubiera hecho seguramente le hubiera respondido: "No te interesa", "Y el tuyo es muy normal", "Que te importa"

Cuando se es niño nunca se comprenden los sentimientos o tal vez cuando eres demasiado grande no recuerdas haber comprendido los sentimientos.

El pequeño castaño se interesaba en ese niño de cabellos purpuras quien constantemente le decía que sería su alimento ¿Por qué él exactamente? Siempre le sonreía e ignoraba ese malestar cuando el chico se largaba no sin antes decirle que le odiaba ¿Él que le había hecho?

Cuando encontró a ambos adultos platicando en los pasillos se sintió mal ¿Ese hombre quien era y que le había hecho al chiquillo de cabellos purpuras? Su madre le había llamado pero simplemente se dejó llevar por ese instinto, quería golpear al posible padre del enigmático niño con quien le gustaba pasar la noche, sus recuerdos eran difusos, no sabía lo que había pasado ni tampoco porque había olvidado casi toda su infancia, y sobre todo no supo porque su cabello abruptamente cambio de castaño a plateado.

Pero algo era seguro,…Mana le había hecho algo esa noche, porque ¿Qué otra razón había?

* * *

—Moyashi, Moyashi, Moyashi, Moyashi, Moyashi, Moyashi—su paciencia estaba acabada

— ¿¡Que mierda quieres Bakanda!?—grito energúmeno, Lenalee se sobresaltó y Mana se cubrió los oídos—Lo siento—se disculpó con ambos jóvenes, miro ceñudo a Kanda quien parecía serio

— ¿Quién es Kanda?—pregunto la Divinidad confundida

—Eres tú—le respondió evitando la manera de no darle una patada ¿Ya dijo que quería golpearlo?

—Mi nombre humano es Yu—anuncio mirándole molesto

—Todo humano tiene nombre y apellido Ba-Kan-Da—remarco lo último burlón, la Divinidad gruño molesto

—Yu Kanda suena bien—elogio Mana intentando que no se hiciera un brecha de discordia entre ambos

—Che—fue lo único que dijo para después salir por la puerta—Estaré trabajando por si me necesitas—hablo antes de azotar la puerta

— Comienzo a creer que es un amor—hablo sarcástico el ahora nuevamente albino chico

—Tiende a ser malhumorado con las personas…pero realmente es solo una criatura tímida que no sabe convivir con humanos—hablo Mana brindándole una sonrisa juguetona

—Posiblemente tengas razón ¿Qué me ocurrió?—le pregunto, Lenalee tomo asiento en la silla mirando el suelo entretenida

—No lo sabemos, solo colapsaste…tu pulso se hacía más débil conforme pasaban los minutos, creímos que morirías—hablo mientras su sonrisa se borraba

—Tus padres volverán en cuestión de minutos, se deben ocultar—hablo Kanda tomando acto de presencia, Allen y Lenalee ahogaron el grito, Mana simplemente asintió

—Irán al ático—

Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron en el polvoso ático, Kanda les llevo cobertores para que pudieran instalarse con mayor comodidad, Lenalee se alejó lo suficiente del albino quien a estas alturas comenzaba a idear una forma de pedir disculpas a su amiga…después de todo aun debían salir de ahí y llegar a su época correspondiente…y acabar con todo de una vez.

Pero no todo iba a ser fácil para nuestro querido albino, los jadeos, gemidos y rechinidos que escuchaba definitivamente no eran los padres de Mana ¿Cuándo acabaría su tortura?

— ¿Allen-Kun?—se sobresaltó al escuchar a Lenalee a centímetros de él

—Perdóname—fue lo primero que dijo, la china sonrió tristemente—Sé que no debí decir eso…realmente no tengo perdón ¿Verdad?— la peli-verde negó lentamente

—Sé que no lo hiciste con el afán de lastimarme, pero si debiste pensar bien las cosas, Allen-Kun, posiblemente no sepa por toda la frustración que estás pasando en estos instantes…pero por favor deja de ocultar tu sufrimiento—hablo mientras le retiraba algunos mechones del rostro—Tu siempre fuiste alguien admirable Allen-Kun, pero la forma en la que guardas el sufrimiento para ti…eso es algo que simplemente me molesta…y eso es algo que siempre termina destruyéndote—

—Lenalee…yo no—la china le cayó con un beso, el albino estaba sorprendido ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso? sus oídos parecían sordos en ese momento

—Sé que no sientes lo mismo…pero permíteme intentar mitigar momentáneamente tu dolor—hablo al tiempo que volvían a juntar sus labios

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kanda subió al ático, encontrándose con ambos jóvenes abrazados cerca de la puerta, la chica se encontraba acostada encima del albino quien le rodeaba la cintura con su mano, sonrió con malicia aunque muy dentro de él sentía una incomodidad.

—Levántense—hablo con voz de ultratumba, ambos se levantaron abruptamente notoriamente alterados

— ¡Yu!—reprendió Mana desde abajo

—El desayuno está listo—les anuncio para después mirar extrañado al albino

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó el menor mirando a Lenalee quien ahogo el grito

—Creo que deberías ir conmigo—hablo Kanda mientras le sujetaba de su única mano

* * *

Lenalee y Mana estaban sentados en el comedor, el silencio reinaba debido a que no tenían tema de conversación, y es que Lenalee conocía a Mana como el padre de Allen, por lo cual no tenían platicas, eso y que ahora Mana era ciego ¿Qué podían platicar?

* * *

— ¡Suéltame!—grito molesto

— ¿Por qué te tendría que hacer caso?—

—Solo suéltame Kanda—pidió calmado, la Divinidad le sujeto del cuello mientras su mirada se oscurecía— ¿K-Kanda?—se extraño

— ¿Por qué mierda tienes esa marca?—apretó con más fuerza provocando que el menor comenzara a patalear

—Su-suel-ta-tame—su fuerza comenzó a faltar—K-Kanda—jadeo mientras su visibilidad se volvía borrosa

Kanda salió disparado mientras el menor caía intentando regularizar su respiración

— ¿Qué?—pregunto extrañado al ver como de su brazo izquierdo salía algún tipo de plumas blancas

—Imposible—susurro Kanda asombrado

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto intentando no caer en pánico

—Tú lo tienes—

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tengo?—el cabello de Kanda volvió a ser purpura, además de que en sus ojos aparecieron tres puntos negros— ¿Qué te ocurre?—pregunto preocupado

— Tu bolsillo ¿Qué tienes en tu bolsillo?—el albino parpadeo varias veces mirando lo mencionado, nuevamente estaba ese brillo purpura

—La Flor—hablo al tiempo que la sacaba, la Divinidad se la arrebato de las manos haciéndole protestar

— ¿Por qué tienes esto contigo? ¡Responde!—

—Yo…yo le agarre al momento de tu desaparición—hablo mientras agachaba la mirada

— ¿Qué es lo que somos en tu época?—

—Guardián y protegido—

—Mientes—

— ¡No miento! Yo solo soy tu protegido—

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?—

—Las Deidades pierden esta guerra, tú mandas a las Deidades a una dimensión creada por ti para evitar que vuelvan a tener contacto con los humanos…pero se quedan de este lado algunas que ya han sido aprisionadas, con eso viene el pacto de sangre creado por la primera Deidad con un humano, eso les permitiría a las Deidades mantenerse con vida gracias a que está ligada a su protegido, si este llegase a morir la Deidad le seguiría al instante—Kanda le miro estoico dudando de las palabras del chico frente a él

El dolor en su brazo izquierdo se acrecentaba a cada segundo, esas plumas se sentían como fuego, sus piernas temblaban visiblemente mientras sudaba a mares, callo de rodillas

—Debes creerme, Lavi, Fou, Bookman-San, Klaud-San, ellos también tienen el pacto, a estas alturas la vida de sus protegidos corren peligro…y por ende la de las Deidades también—se llevó la mano a su pecho, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente

La Divinidad se puso a la altura del albino

—Come esto—le entrego un pétalo de la flor de loto

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—pregunto con dificultad

—Al parecer eres mucho más importante de lo que imaginas…y sigues mintiéndome en la relación que mantenemos—Allen le miro con intensidad, realmente quería golpear a ese niño bonito

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?—

—Esas plumas en tu brazo izquierdo lo demuestran, ellas te protegerán de todo—

—Pues no funciona—hablo molesto

—Pues me ha atacado justo cuando iba a matarte—

— ¿Ibas a matarme?—

—Por supuesto—

— ¿Y porque quieres que me coma un pétalo de la flor? ¿Esa flor que es?—

—Esa flor representa mi vida, si te comes el pétalo parte de mis fuerzas se pasaran a ti—

— ¿Se puede hacer eso?—pregunto extrañado

—Tienes la marca…así que si—

—Pero, cuando desapareciste dejaste un gran rastro de estas flores—

— ¿Y qué pasó con ellas?—

—Comenzaron a marchitarse, sujete esta flor y no se marchito como las demás—

—Tu eres quien me mantiene con vida—hablo extrañado, miro la flor quien parecía perder su brillo mientras un pétalo caía, ambos se alteraron siendo Allen quien se la arrebato molesto—Debo amarte demasiado como para que me mantengas con vida con tu sola presencia—ante eso el albino le miro

— ¿Lo crees?—le pregunto mientras un tenue sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, la Divinidad chasqueo la lengua molesto y miro hacia otro lado, ese maldito Moyashi se le hacía adorable

—No me importa lo que pasara en el futuro, en estos momentos es Mana mi prioridad—hablo tajante, el albino asintió

* * *

Lenalee comenzó a mirar a todos lados nerviosamente

— El chico que te acompaña ¿Es tu novio?—pregunto Mana haciendo a la chica brincar de la sorpresa

—Este, no…solo somos amigos de infancia—aclaro sonriendo

— ¿Le quieres para algo más que una simple amistad?—

—Bueno, para ser sincera por un tiempo el me gusto—

— ¿Ya no te gusta?—

—No se trata de si me gusta o no…él ya tiene a alguien—

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura?—

—Solo hace falta mirarle a los ojos cada vez que están juntos—hablo intentando no insultar de ninguna forma al pelinegro

— ¡Llegamos!—se anunció Kanda

—Allen-Kun ¿Te encuentras bien?—el aludido asintió

—Debemos idear una forma para volver…tuve un sueño donde Hevlaska me decía algo—hablo el albino, había olvidado eso

— ¿Hevlaska? ¿Estás hablando de mi primera creación?—

—Si—

— ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Allen-Kun?—pregunto Lenalee angustiada

—La flor te ayudara a regresar, debes destruir al imitador y evitar que llegue al corazón de la Divinidad Máxima, cuando el ultimo pétalo caiga, será el fin para todo aquel ser vivo—recito omitiendo algunas partes

— ¿El imitador?—preguntaron Mana y Kanda al unísono

—Lavi dijo lo mismo, el imitador puede controlar a todas le Deidades originales. Pero ¿A qué se refiere con el corazón?—inquirió curiosa la china

— Vamos por partes—hablo Mana sentándose, Kanda le siguió seguido de Allen y Lenalee

—Bien, la flor te ayudara a regresar ¿Qué flor?—hablo Lenalee pensativa— ¡Cierto!—hablo victoriosa recordando la flor que Allen guardo en su bolsillo—pero ¿Cómo hará para regresarnos?—

—Dejemos eso para último, debemos analizar mejor lo demás…aprovecharemos que Kanda tiene sus recuerdos para facilitarnos el trabajo—hablo Allen mirando al aludido

— ¿Yu pierde la memoria?—

—Si—

—Che, yo sé bien donde dejo mis cosas—hablo molesto ¿Por quién le tomaban? A los tres jóvenes les escurrió la gota

—Debes destruir al imitador ¿Quién o qué es el imitador?—pregunto Allen

—Yo…bueno no estoy segura pero cuando me liberaste del cristal tuve un sueño algo raro—hablo la china obteniendo la atención de todos

—No veo como un sueño les ayudara—hablo Kanda mirándole ceñuda

—En nuestra época es mejor comunicarse de esa manera…tú lo hacías mucho—hablo Allen mirándole serio

—Pues ya vi quien me dio la idea—acuso la Divinidad molesto— ¿De qué trataba?—

—Pues estabas inconsciente y había alguien idéntico a ti aun lado, solo que en la apariencia era diferente y su cabello era purpura—

—No tiene sentido, mi cabello originalmente es purpura—

—Si pero en ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Nuestra era? El punto es que tu apariencia es la misma que portas ahora…y sin contar tu amnesia—hablo el albino molesto

—Comprendo—hablo Kanda molesto

—Entonces ¿Quién será el imitador?—

—Imitador…imitador…ni idea—se rindió la Divinidad, Allen comenzaba a creer que ese Kanda era molesto…además de tonto, en pocas palabras…esa Divinidad no cambiaba

—Para ser alguien que creo a una raza superior…no eres muy inteligente—

—Cállate—

—No hay tiempo para peleas sin sentido—hablaron Mana y Lenalee molestos

—Sí, comprendemos, entonces ya que el Bakanda no es de mucha ayuda como creímos, deberíamos saltarnos a lo único que creo que él podría saber—la Divinidad tenía un tic en el ojo, como le cabreaba ese maldito enano

— ¿Y qué seria?—pregunto Mana confundido

—El imitador quiere llegar a tu corazón—

—Suerte con eso, lo escondí hace mucho—

—Entonces es un problema menos—hablo Allen aliviado

— ¿Dónde lo escondiste?—pregunto Mana, Lenalee y Allen se miraron, se supone que en la historia El amate de la Divinidad le traiciona…tal vez fue para bien, pero conocen a los seres que Kanda crea por ese traición. Los Akumas.

—No creo que sea conveniente saberlo—Hablo Lenalee apresuradamente

—Tal vez no lo sea…pero mi corazón ya ha aparecido. En su época—ambos jóvenes se miraron asombrados

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunto Lenalee

—La flor que tiene el enano ese lo demuestra—Allen se molestó de que le llamara así ¿Jamás le llamaría por su nombre?

—Estúpido Afeminado—gruño entre dientes el niñato

— ¿Qué has dicho?—

— ¿Qué no me escuchaste? A-fe-mi-na-do—

—Basta ambos—reprendió Mana

—Allen-Kun—hablo la chica negando desaprobatoriamente

—Che—ambos se cruzaron de brazos mirando hacia otro lado desinteresadamente

—Kanda ¿Por qué escondiste tu corazón?—pregunto Allen curioso

—Que te importa—El chico le miro enojado, el solo chasqueo la lengua y miro a Mana…quien parecía mirarle curioso, se crispo y opto por mirar a la pared

—Vamos, no seas malo Kanda. Dinos—hablo Allen mirándole inocentemente, suspiro varias veces

—Es una historia un poco larga—

—Tenemos tiempo—hablo Allen dejando desconcertada a Lenalee ¡Eso no era cierto!

—Bien—hablo rendido

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de man no me pertenecen, sino a Hoshino Katsura...pero la historia es mía**

* * *

Allen y Lenalee miraron por última vez a ambos pelinegros quienes solo hicieron un movimiento de despedida, ambos jóvenes se sujetaron de las manos para evitar que se separaran, si lo dicho con anterioridad por Kanda era cierto…eso quería decir que estaban a cuatro pétalos para que los humanos perecieran y que la falsa Divinidad Máxima dominara el mundo y todo lo demás…eso ellos se encargarían de detener, no permitirían que una criatura como esa llegara al poder…no lo permitirían.

El albino dio una última mirada a Kanda quien parecía mirarle fijamente, casi con preocupación…sonrió ligeramente para después desaparecer en un haz de luz

Estaba cansado, exhausto, magullado y adolorido, sus piernas apenas y le respondían y ni hablar de su visibilidad, Alma desde hace un rato que había sido sepultada entre un montón de escombros, quería ayudarle pero simplemente los constantes ataques de los Akumas se lo impedían ¿Los habitantes ya estarían en un lugar a salvo? Además ¿Qué diantres les habían sucedido a Lenalee y Allen? ¿Estarían bien?

* * *

— ¡Maldita sea!—gruño la pelinegra saliendo del suelo, su ropa ya casi había sido rasgada y su rostro solo parecía estar sucio, suspiro aliviado al menos no tenía ninguna herida en el rostro— ¿¡Cuantos más aparecerán!?—grito furiosa

—Etto…solo hay siete de ellos…no han aparecido más—hablo la Deidad pelirroja sonriendo ligeramente

—Carajo, si esto sigue así, no podré ser capaz de golpear a Link—el pelirrojo se crispo ¿¡Eso era lo único que le interesaba!?

—Mierda—gruñeron ambos al no darse cuenta de los Akumas que se avecinaban, todos estaban por encima de ellos y eso solo quería decir una cosa—Acabados—hablaron desinteresados, morirían patéticamente y sin haber amado.

Los grandes Akumas atacaron al unísono, todos dieron su golpe final y solo pudieron cerrar los ojos para no mirar su horrible final…uno que no llego muy rápido ¿Estaban en cámara lenta? Abrieron los ojos temerosos y se asombraron por lo que veían

—Lamentamos la demora—hablo cierto castaño con sangre divina corriendo por sus venas, junto a un pelinegro quien tenía sus manos extendidas creando una barrera frente a ellos

— ¿Señores Walker?—hablo débilmente, estaba confundido, pero no por eso aminoraba su felicidad, quería saltar y besarlos…pero eso solo causaría problemas innecesarios

—Gracias por hacer su entrada triunfante…unos segundos más y no sería triunfal—hablo Alma suspirando aliviada, Lavi asintió totalmente de acuerdo

—Si bueno, no seré capaz de mantenerlo por más tiempo…Nea—

—Déjamelo a mí—el castaño sonrió galantemente chocando sus puños para comenzar la pelea…solo duro fragmentos de unos segundos geniales…la barrera fue removida, Mana de un salto los saco del peligro mientras el joven Nea Walker aparecía a una bola dorada gigante quien no dudo en devorar uno que otro Akuma, el fuego que libero después solo provoco que los Akumas se removieran inquietos…esos momentos aprovechaba el castaño para golpear con las manos desnudas el punto débil de esos colosales Akumas los cuales caían en picada desintegrándose en su trayecto, ambos guerreros se miraron asombrados ¿¡Que!? Ellos a luchas y pudieron hacerles frente y ese sujeto llega y los vence en un dos por tres, ¡Él era una de las Deidades Originales! ¿¡Cómo diablos no pudo hacer nada!?

—Maldición—gruño apretando los puños—Si no hubieran llegado ya estaríamos más que muertos—

—Bueno es natural…sus poderes como Deidades Originales ha disminuido considerablemente…es una fortuna que puedas mantenerte en pie ¿Cómo hiciste para no caer en el poder de Apócrifos?—

— ¿Quién?—pregunto confundido

—Apócrifos sería algo así como la "Mama" de las deidades—

— ¿Qué?—volvió a preguntar confundido

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones—hablo de repente Nea estando en el ¿Lomo? Bueno estaba montado a la bola dorada con alas

—Hola Timcanpy—saludo Mana acariciando a la criatura…toda la alegría que pudo haber habido en esa pequeña reunión se fue con esa aparición…

— ¡Mana!—grito Nea, su grito parecía desgarrador, la sangre emanaba de la herida recién abierta, de sus labios solo salía sangre y sus ojos ya habían perdido el brillo

— ¿Y-Yu?—el conejo estaba desorientado ¿Pero qué mierda fue eso? ¿Por qué Yu atacaba al padre de Allen? Además ¿Qué significaba esa apariencia?

El momento ocurrió en cámara lenta, Kanda había atacado y perforado el corazón de Mana de una forma tan insensible y esa sonrisa maligna no parecía querer irse, el cuerpo del Walker Mayor cayo pesadamente, sus pies reaccionaron solos y junto a Timcampy se dieron a la tarea de destruir a ese maldito.

Su ataque fue repelido, Kanda sujeto a Timcampy y la estampo contra su dueño quedando encima de su amo

— ¿Qué es eso?—exclamo Alma señalando el suelo dejando a todos consternados, pues una sustancia oscura y visiblemente viscosa comenzó a aparecer en el suelo

—Ya es tiempo de que los humanos desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra…así como los dinosaurios—la voz lúgubre que provino del viento erizo los cabellos de todos los de ahí

—Ese no es Yu—hablo Lavi incorporándose— ¡Tú no eres Yu!—grito furioso

Timcanpy cambio de tamaño permitiéndole a Nea incorporarse

—Le matare—hablo al tiempo que su piel se oscureció y sus ojos cambiaban a dorados, Timcampy volvió a su tamaño bestial mostrando una hilera de filosos dientes

—No te esfuerces querido—esa voz femenina proveniente de ningún lado le detuvo

— ¿Madre?—pregunto Nea extrañado, una luz apareció frente a él apareciendo la mujer de cabello gris oscilante, sus ojos cubiertos por un antifaz plateado y un vestido gris, era bien sabido por la familia Noé que Hevlaska era una de las Deidades Originales, y no una cualquiera sino la Primera de su especie…y por ende la más cercana a La Divinidad Máxima

—Así que ya apareció la niña traviesa—hablo Yu portando un traje victoriano negro, su cabello purpura sujeto en una coleta de caballo alta y esa piel morena…además de tener los tres puntos negros en sus ojos

—He aparecido únicamente para verte caer—aseguro acercándose al cuerpo de Mana, acomodo unos mechones del rostro del joven, suspiro tristemente—Siempre quisiste ser el único para el ¿Verdad?—

— ¿Qué? No me hables así jovencita—hablo con burla

—El jamás te amara…él es incapaz de amarnos de la misma forma que amo a Mana, de la forma que ama a Allen ¿Sabes porque?—

—Cállate, eso es algo que a mí no me importa—

—Somos sus hijos, sus creaciones…solo nos puede amar de una forma paternal…pero nunca de una forma romántica. Eso lo deberías saber ya de una vez por todas Apócrifos—

Una explosión provoco que se cubrieran, apócrifos estaba furioso, molesto y mataría a cualquiera que tuviese el amor de La Divinidad Máxima… el viscoso y oscurecido suelo comenzó a moverse como un mar embravecido, lentamente de este comenzaron a emerger cosas que dejaron a todos asombrados

—N-no puede ser—hablo Lavi apretando los puños furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerles eso?

* * *

— ¿Ya están todos?—pregunto Cross mirando a esa pelinegra candente

—Sí, todos los habitantes del pueblo ya están a salvo—hablo Anita mirando hacia el lugar donde debía estar el pueblo…y en ella su amiga de la infancia

—Deberíamos volver…Lenalee y Allen desaparecieron de una forma extraña ante nosotros…tal vez debamos volver y verificar si no se encuentran por ahí inconscientes—hablo Bak ligeramente angustiado

—Tal vez debamos hacer eso…pero no lo creo conveniente. Alguien debe proteger a las personas por si algunos Akumas normales llegaran a pasar—razono Cross mirándole estoico, el rubio bajo la mirada, lo que decía su amigo pelirrojo era verdad

— Alma es fuerte sin contar a esa Deidad que se quedó con ella, ambos estarán bien y llegaran en poco tiempo—hablo Eliade

—Es cierto, no hay forma de que pierdan—le apoyo Emilia

—Yo no estaría tan seguro—la voz masculina detrás de ellos les espanto—Esto solo será el inicio de algo muy destructivo—

—Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted?—pregunto Eliade cruzándose de brazos, mirando a ese sujeto de cabello largo y castaño, barba y ojos cansados…seria atractivo sino tuviera puesto un extraño traje holgado de color blanco con rosa

—Me llamo Adán, pero todos me conocen como el Conde—hizo una reverencia dejando a todos ligeramente sorprendidos

— Quien lo hubiera dicho, detrás de ese extraña mascara…había un hombre extraño—hablo Cross mirando desinteresado a ese sujeto—Ahora explícate gordo—todos miraron al pelirrojo con una gota resbalándoles por la cien…pero miraron al gor…Conde esperando una respuesta

—Digamos que la primera Deidad peleara contra la falsa divinidad—los jóvenes se vieron entre ellos—Por eso estoy obligado a hacer esto—con su bastón golpeo el suelo provocando que el cielo se ilumine y el suelo tiemble ligeramente—Esta barrera es impenetrable…ningún Akuma podrá entrar. Así que si aún quieren ir a buscar a mi pequeño dolor de cabeza…pueden hacerlo libremente—

Bak y Cross no necesitaron más para salir disparados rumbo al pueblo

— ¿No pensaran que se irán sin nosotras?—hablo Emilia corriendo a la par con los dos jóvenes, Anita y Eliade les saludaron

—Mujeres valientes y hermosas como ellas…están en peligro de extinción—hablo Cross recibiendo un golpe de parte de Bak, al momento de llegar se asombraron de encontrarse con un mar de viscosa apariencia, miraron a la distancia a Lavi, Hevlaska y lo que parecía ser Nea con un extraño ser amarillo quien parecía tragarse a ¿Mana?

— ¿Pero qué mierda está pasando?—

**_Continuara…_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de D. Gray man no me pertenece sino a Hoshino…pero la historia es mía**

* * *

Cuando el universo solo era oscuridad y gases tóxicos, nací yo. Una criatura sin forma ni nada parecido, solo una pequeña figura sin gracia ni chiste alguno, tan sencilla como ese lugar al que podría llamarse "hogar"

* * *

Ciertamente después de vagar de ahí por acá, jugando aburridamente con el polvo que le rodeaba y provocando accidentalmente una explosión que millones de años después le llamarían "Big Ban"

Primero había estado angustiado por lo que le pudiera causar esa chispa gigante que se formó por su culpa, pero después de muchos siglos esperando algo malo, esto nunca llego, en cambio logro ampliar su "Habitación" cada bola gigante fue inspeccionada, tratando inútilmente de encontrar algo parecido a él…cualquier tipo de compañía

—Alou—le hablo a esa pequeña roca al cual adoptaría el nombre de "Meteoro" milenios después… pero por más que busco no encontró nada de nada, todo el lugar totalmente vacío y sin chiste salvo por cada tiempo que pasaba por una roca luminosa (Sol) o esas cosas que debes en cuando le succionaban (Hoyos negros) y le daban un atajo a otro lugar desconocido, vago por ese lugar por mucho tiempo, al tiempo que avanzaba se encontraba con pequeñas y microscopias criaturas con una forma gelatinosa, las había descubierto por accidente cuando descubrió que podía cambiar de tamaño…algo aterrador si intentaba hacerse gigantesco.

Convivio con ellas mucho tiempo para después aburrirse de esa manera tan extraña de moverse…volvió a su tamaño no normal pero cómodo comenzando nuevamente con su expedición, mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde que había estado con esas criaturitas, así que comenzó nuevamente, paso lo mismo, vago por el universo, observaba esas luces que tenían cinco puntas y después volviendo a aprovechar el atajo que le daría una de esas cosas…para su desgracia no había ninguno activado, pero el eso se encargaría de arreglar.

Llego al tercer planeta, como eones después le llamarían…se maravilló con eso, había planetas bonitos, pero ese simplemente tenía algo que le atraía… (Y no era la gravedad)

Furioso, molesto, solitario y por supuesto…aburrido. Decidió por primera vez crear algo, después gruño por no habérsele ocurrido antes…

Una criatura a su imagen y semejanza…y así comenzó nuevamente su vida con alguien igual sin forma como él, su vida se hizo interesante con su "Compañero" platicaban y él le enseñaba todo los alrededores, lo cual era mucho y esa vez no tomarían atajos, pues cada vez que las utilizaba algo desaparecía misteriosamente, vagaron por el mundo nuevamente pero esta vez ya no tan aburrido, les presento a las criaturas chiquitísimas las cuales no hicieron nada y se marcharon rápidamente…

Después de varios siglos transcurridos se encontraron con nuevas criaturas, unas más extrañas que otras, más fuertes que otras y mucho más inteligentes que la cosa formada por sí sola, quien se estaba preguntando si ellos habían hecho lo mismo que él, pero la verdad es que esa cosa sin forma y que se creó de la nada había hecho algo más que una simple explosión, con ella se vino la habilidad de crear cosas mediante muchos años de existir, las bacterias evolucionaron, otras más se crearon, sin saberlo el pequeño ente había sido el liberador de algo maravilloso…pero claro el jamás sabría eso…

De tantas criaturas creadas había unas pocas que les llamaban la atención, entre ellas la favorita del "Ente Original" eran las criaturas quienes después se les llamarían "Dinosaurios" ubicadas en el tercer planeta, ambos adoptaron la forma de esas criaturas para intentar interactuar con ellas…pero solo provocaban poner triste al "Ente Original" pues lloraba cada vez que uno de sus "Amigos" era devorado o que su amigo devorara a otro.

Apócrifos, como decidió llamarse el Ente creado por "El ente Original" que después adoptaría el nombre de "La Divinidad Máxima" Apócrifos había salido diferente a "su Creador" pues sus pensamientos eran diferentes a los de "Él ente original"

Apócrifos solo necesitaba la completa atención de su adorado creador, una atención que se la quitaban los Dinosaurios…así que en un momento de locura celosa…extermino a los Dinosaurios aventando "Accidentalmente" una roca mientras jugaba "Tenis" provoco que dos rocas gigantes se estrellaran entre sí, mientras una de las mitades de la roca se dirigía al tercer planeta, la otra fue a dar en un punto desconocido pero seguramente causando el mismo daño…

La tristeza que embargo a la ingenua criatura fue mucha…no se enojó con Apócrifos debido a que él había cometido el mismo error hacía mucho tiempo y curiosamente al mismo planeta, al menos ahora tenían a esa pequeña bola que brillaba con intensidad (Luna), pero con esa catástrofe no sabía lo que podía ocurrir, Apócrifos le consoló por varios milenios, jactándose de la mejorada atención que tenía…pero después volvió a pasar.

El Ente Original se sentía solo, la compañía de Apócrifos jamás le había hecho sentir cómodo, pero como se encontraba totalmente solo jamás le dio importancia…ahora tenía en mente hacer otra cosa, tal vez alguien diferente a Apócrifos, una especie diferente como ya había visto con anterioridad…

Sin proponérselo creo a la más bella criatura jamás vista, le llamo Hevlaska, alguien que le hacía sentir completo de una forma casi paternal, claro que Apócrifos no le gusto la forma en la cual la nueva intrusa era tratada por él, La persona que a él le correspondía por derecho…

El tiempo transcurrió y Hevlaska parecía realmente diferente a sus primeros pero por eso se le hacía bella al El Ente Original…

Los celos se desenfrenaron, Apócrifos ataco salvajemente a Hevlaska dejándola moribunda…aunque la verdad era que la especie de Hevlaska no moría, La inmortalidad era un don dado únicamente a su especie…claro que solo ellas sabían la forma de acabar con su vida…El Ente Original había pensado en todo cuidadosamente, él sabía lo que era estar solo por milenios y no quería que eso le ocurriera a su adorada criatura, cuando ella lo deseara su existencia podría acabar, claro que eso le dejaría un gran vacío peor al que había al inicio de esta lectura.

Eso había causado por primera vez la furia furiosa del Ente Original, había descubierto por boca del mismo Apócrifos que los Dinosaurios habían perecido no por accidente…

Tiempo después solo existieron ellos dos, había dejado moribundo a Apócrifos, sabía que no había muerto, pues a pesar de todo jamás sería capaz de asesinar a alguien con quien convivio mucho tiempo, Hevlaska resulto ser más inteligente que su creador, y por ello se dio a una tarea silenciosa, proteger a su ingenuo creador de cualquier otra criatura que pareciese igual a Apócrifos, inclusive de este mismo…pues sospechaba que ese malito aun estuviera vagando por ahí…

Debido a algo ocurrido con La Divinidad Máxima, este le encargo a su primera Deidad guardarle algo muy valioso "Su Corazón" jamás entendería porque de esa petición, pero no se negó, le protegería de alguna forma…pero no sospecho que eso causara un cambio en su Creador, sus ojos se volvieron gélidos y su personalidad cambio drásticamente, de ahí su Creador volvió a crear personas llamadas Deidades, en las que destacaba una Deidad muy traviesa, una muy malhumorada, una coqueta, uno demasiado cariñoso, uno serio, uno infantil, uno demasiado obediente, entre otros…tampoco comprendió eso, pero la respuesta le llego sola mucho tiempo después…Su creador se aisló en el planeta que había creado el mismo en un extraño plano astral, había creado a todos esas criaturas a las cuales podía llamar "Hermanos" solo para evitar la soledad en ella mientras el desaparecía, tal vez lo de Apócrifos le había afectado de alguna forma…

Con el paso del tiempo conoció a unas maravillosas y curiosas criaturas de la cual copio su imagen, eso provoco que sus hermanos hicieran lo mismo, y ellos se habían juntado para obligar a su creador a hacer lo mismo, lo cual funciono…

Apócrifos había sido la primera criatura en ser creada por su Creador.

Ella había sido la primera Deidad… Bookman había sido la segunda Deidad… Seguido de Fou, la Deidad cambiante, el cuarto en ser creado había sido Froi, el más cariñoso con su creador, secundado por Deak, en todos los aspectos…

Marie, la Deidad invidente…eso había sido algo raro para El Ente Original ¿Qué falla había tenido?

Link la Deidad Obediente, tanto que molestaba, también se le podría llamar "La que hace todo lo que le ordenan…o adicto a los postres" "Dos puntos" por Deak

Nine la Deidad Domadora, Suman la Deidad obscura, Arystar la Deidad rara, Chaoji la Deidad fuerte, Timothy la Deidad infantil entre otras muchas Deidades…

Pero ciertamente había una que siempre llevaría en su corazón, una deidad capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera, la Deidad que había logrado un pequeño cambio en su padre y también la que le causo dolor, su nombre inspirado en el pequeño accidente provocado por La Divinidad Máxima en sus tiempos de aburrimiento y soledad, el único nombre dado por él

"Luna"…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, planeaba poner el nombre un misterio hasta el siguiente capítulo…pero después me arrepentí para que así ustedes grandes y bellos lectores no tuvieran otra duda más en su linda cabeza**

**Aviso: Planeo poner un capítulo de relleno cuando menos se lo esperen…cuando lo vean es porque está cerca el final… **


	14. Chapter 14

…

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Yu había llegado a la granja, un tiempo en el cual eran más que simplemente amigos o compañeros, no se podía quejar de estar con el chico más guapo de todo ese lugar, claro que él era ciego y no podía asegurar lo que las chicas decían…pero confiaba en el buen gusto de esas chicas…aunque tampoco era algo que supiera…era ciego y no sabía cómo eran los gustos de esas chicas.

— ¿Me estas escuchando?—

— ¿Eh?—el pelinegro suspiro

— Realmente estas bien…llevas rato ignorándome—hablo cruzándose de brazos y mirándole intensamente

—Lo siento solo estoy pensando en lo que me dijiste—

—No es tan difícil, inclusive puedes decir que no—

—Tal vez esa contestación sea mejor, decirte que no y dejarme de estar preocupando…aunque aún no la veo como una opción—

— No te entiendo—

—Solo piénsalo Yu ¿Por qué querría ver a alguien que me abandonara a no más de una semana?—el mayor suspiro rendido

—Tienes razón…pero quisiera mostrarte el mundo y ser el primero en ver tus expresiones al hacerlo—el joven Walker se sonrojo al sentir el tacto del mayor

—Aun así Yu…si logro verte, no deseare que te vayas…aun sin verte me es difícil—

—Lamento haberte causado esta odisea—

El tiempo llego al fin, Mana observo el mundo por primera vez con sus ojos, encontrándose con el ser más perfecto que pudiera existir y que jamás le pertenecería, su amor solo había sido por un corto periodo para después tenérselo que dar a otro, estaba triste por ello, pero también según "La Divinidad Máxima" Mana Walker era el primer humano en recibir la inmortalidad tan deseada y por la cual se inició la guerra, entonces con eso a su favor ¿Lo esperaría? Era un hecho de que lo haría, La Divinidad Máxima había sido el primero en demostrarle lo que era el amor

…

Pero tampoco conto lo que pasaría siglos después…

* * *

Una hermosa joven de cabellos plateados y ojos de un profundo azul le miraba con una sonrisa, su vestido blanco ondulante…la más joven de todas las Deidades, por la cual había comenzado esta guerra…sus sentimientos habían sido puros desde un principio, lastimosamente no le habían correspondido.

Una Deidad cuando se enamoraba era capaz de todo porque su amor viviera felizmente, pero ella era diferente, no se había enamorado de un humano ni de otra Deidad como sus hermanos hacían…no, ella se había enamorado de la máxima representación de la frialdad, Deak era el más cercano, además era quien sabía todo de todo ¿Podría pedirle ayuda?

La deidad considerada la más traviesa pero al mismo tiempo una de las más insensibles, se encontraba como siempre intentando poner furioso a su creador…siempre terminaba con alguien aullando de dolor (Deak) o bien mirando con ojos de muerte al responsable de provocar la destrucción en masa (Deak), la tranquilidad en ellos era eso, si bien agradecían a Deak por sacar de su escondite a La Divinidad Máxima quien casi nunca estaba con ellos, pero por otro lado pensaban que había otra forma de hacerle salir.

Luna, ese era el nombre de la Deidad más joven, sus características eran únicas y personalidad alegre ponía de buenas a muchos de su especie…pero simplemente su sonrisa comenzó a apagarse, su mirada se oscurecía cual cielo tormentoso, ya habían sido varias Deidades quienes le preguntaban preocupados "¿Cuál era la causa de sus pesares?" ella solo suspiraba y miraba el firmamento con pena ignorándoles hasta que ellos se iban

Fou, Tiedoll, Nine, Deak entre otros fueron los que se preocupaban por ella…así como una familia feliz le pidieron al mayor de todos hacerse cargo de la niña

La Divinidad Máxima jamás había estado tan molesta, hacía décadas atrás habían elegido optar una forma como la de un humano, así que su cabello purpura cayendo como cascadas libres por su rostro y su lúgubre vestimenta le daban un toque masculino y a la vez atractivo, algo que Deak envidiaba…pero esa es otra historia.

Llego hacia donde Luna estaba sumergida entre sus pensamientos y la mirada perdida en un punto fijo del árbol de azúcar, ese mundo era de ellos, tan parecido a la tierra pero en otra dimensión para evitar contacto con esas primitivas criaturas

— ¿Te ocurre algo?—la chica se sobresaltó mirando con duda al ser frente a ella

—N-no me ocurre na-nada—hablo jugueteando con sus dedos y rehuyendo de la mirada que le dirigía el mayor

—Está bien si no quieres decirme…pero no tienes por qué mentirme—hablo mirándole estoico

— ¿Eh? No, este…yo no…Lo siento—se disculpó con las mejillas sonrojadas, La Divinidad arqueo una ceja confundido, si bien sus cuerpos parecían a la de los humanos…pero eso no quería decir que funcionaran de la misma forma, bueno, ciertamente esa chiquilla era rara, se sentó a su lado provocando la tensión en ella, gruño por lo bajo, esos idiotas le habían obligado a ir a hablar con ella, pero solo estaba empeorando las cosas

— Este…Di-Divinidad…—

— ¿Te incomodo?—le corto mirándole neutro

— ¿Qué? ¡No-no para nada!—

— Entonces ¿Quieres que me vaya?—

— ¡Tampoco es eso!—grito mirándole con un puchero, reacciono al instante volviéndose a sonrojar—Yo-yo solo quiero hacerle una pregunta…—

—Si es sobre quien quemo tu vestido favorito…yo no fui—hablo

— ¿Qué? ¿Mi vestido favorito lo quemo?—

—No—hablo rascándose la nuca desinteresadamente

—Oh, en todo caso no es esa la pregunta que quería hacerle—

—Escucho—

— ¿Me contestara con la verdad?—

— ¿Esa es tu pregunta?—

—No, pero conteste por favor—

—Como sea—respondió recibiendo una mirada severa de parte de la chica—Si—se rindió mientras la chica sonreía

— Usted…usted a-a ¿ama a alguien?—

—Si—contesto rápidamente

— ¿¡En serio!?—pregunto exaltada

—Claro que si, a todos ustedes—la chica se rodeó de aura depresiva

—Yo-yo me refería que si ama a alguien de una forma romántica—hablo desanimada

—No tengo a nadie que ame de esa forma—hablo mirándole desinteresado

—Ya veo—hablo con la voz entre-cortada

—Ese sentimiento solo es una pérdida de tiempo, solo deberían concentrarse en la reproducción de la especie—

— ¿Eso es lo que usted opina?—

—Si—

—Entonces ¿El amor es una pérdida de tiempo?—

—Si—

—Entonces ¿Se aparearía conmigo?—

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó por ello

— Usted ¿Se aparearía conmigo?—

—No, así que ya déjate de tonterías—

—Lo siento—hablo con un hilo de voz, salió corriendo sin orientación alguna, además de que jamás tuvo sentido de orientación

—Lo arruinaste—hablo Deak recargado en un árbol cerca de ahí, el peli-purpura gruño

—Es su culpa por haberme mandado— hablo desapareciendo del lugar

—Oh, tan cruel…ni siquiera fue tras ella a disculparse—

—Tal vez porque necesita estar sola—hablo Fou reprimiendo las ganas de asesinar a todos los de ahí

—Hubiera sido mejor que tú te transformaras en Yu—hablo una Deidad con el cabello rizado de color café claro

—Eso hubiera sido tonto…tu mejor que nadie lo sabría viejo—reprendió la peli-naranja

* * *

Su corazón estaba destrozado en un millón de partículas, ya sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado pero fue más doloroso de lo que haya imaginado, se ocultó en la cueva de una cascada, un escondite encontrado por ella cuando había huido de una reprimenda de su creador…curioso, él siempre era la causa de que huyera.

—Pobrecita niña—sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, ante ella aparecía la persona de la cual había huido

— ¿Quieres eres tú y porque tienes esa apariencia?—pregunto transformando sus manos en garras metálicas

— ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?—pregunto confundido

—Aunque tu apariencia es la misma…tu presencia es patética—hablo sonriendo maliciosa

—Que grosera, pero no vengo a pelear contigo—

— ¿Entonces?—

—Te propongo algo, ven conmigo y te ayudare a conseguir el amor de Yu—

— ¿Me ayudarías con eso?—pregunto con brillos en los ojos

—Por supuesto—hablo extendiendo su mano, la chica no dudo en sujetársela desapareciendo del lugar

* * *

La guerra dio inicio, las muertes no tardaron en llegar y paso lo impensable, La Divinidad Máxima se había enamorado de un mortal incapaz de valerse por sí mismo…estaba furioso por ello y se encargaría personalmente de exterminar a esa peste.

La hora de la separación llego, los estuvo observando varias veces solo por momentos debido a que la Divinidad Máxima siempre se daba cuenta de su presencia, tampoco se acercaba mucho debido a su aun debilidad contra Yu, pero esta vez sería diferente, Yu estaba dispuesto a detener esa guerra…y él estaba dispuesto a provocar odio en ese puro corazón…

Sus poderes habían sido limitados a comparación de su creador, pero eso no le quitaba la habilidad de transformarse en quien deseara, la pequeña Luna le seguía en su plan aun creyendo ciegamente que él le ayudaría a conseguir el amor de la Divinidad, ignorando que este también la anhelaba

Apócrifos con la apariencia de Mana llego a donde se encontraba el ejército, les conto como capturar a la Divinidad Máxima para darle fin a esa guerra…"Mana" se puso en peligro "Accidental" y Yu tuvo que ir a ayudarle, si preguntan por el Mana original, se encontraba "Dormido" en el ático de su casa…quien minutos antes había sido incendiada.

La captura había sido un completo éxito

— Me traicionaste—hablo Yu con la voz deformada, aprisionado entre cadenas que cada dos por tres le electrocutaban

—Si—hablo sonriéndole hipócritamente

—Lograre salir de aquí…cuando lo haga te matare ¡Te matare!—sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos y su liso cabello se volvió en puntas, además de filosos colmillos y garras

— ¿Te enojas solo por esto? Por favor Yu-Pon, tú me abandonaste a mi suerte—se mofo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro—Dijiste que me amabas y simplemente me dejaste solo ¿Y tú estás enojado?—

—Tu—gruño cada vez con su voz más escalofriante, los capitanes temblaron en su lugar mirándose entre ellos preguntándose cuando le matarían

—Mátenlo—hablo con voz estoica

— ¡No!—ese grito resonó en todo el lugar, Yu quedo sorprendido de mirar a la peliblanca con su cabello sujeto en una coleta baja— ¡Esto no era lo que planeamos!—grito furiosa

—Ah sí sobre eso…te mentí—

— I-imposible—susurro afligida, sus piernas temblaron dejándose caer, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

— ¿Estas viva?—pregunto el peli-purpura aun asombrado, cuantos años la había dado por muerta sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo por no haber ido tras ella en su momento, bueno aún era una basura, la oji-plateada le miro con los ojos llorosos, sintió su corazón ser estrujado con fuerza

—Lo siento, yo no quería provocar esto— La Divinidad Máxima no escucho nada más, únicamente veía a la albina, se paró dispuesto a ir hacia ella causando alerta en todos los presentes quienes aumentaron el poder de las cadenas…pero nada surtía efecto, con paso lento y decidido se acercaba a la pequeña Deidad quien muchos años atrás había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, ella había sido la causa de querer proteger a todas sus pequeñas creaciones, ella había sido la causa por la cual miraba ese sentimiento llamado "Amor" de una forma distinta…tal vez con ella hubiera vivido felizmente…pero tampoco se podía arrepentir de haber conocido a Mana, aunque todo ello le llevo a este fatal momento.

La sujeto por los hombros provocando que la chica cerrara sus ojos, esperando algo de ese sujeto…pero ciertamente nunca espero eso

—Me alegra que estés bien—susurro mientras la abrazaba, la chica se tensó incapaz de corresponder, no se creía digna en ese momento, Mana dio señales para que les dispararan pero simplemente las balas caían antes de tocarlos, cambiaron sus pequeñas balas por otras más potentes obteniendo el mismo resultado

—Humanos inútiles—hablo al tiempo que creaba una esfera con sus manos y las lanzaba, una explosión ocurrió al tocarlos levantando polvo y dejándoles con la visibilidad nula por unos instantes en los cuales Apócrifos estuvo con una sonrisa victoriosa, una sonrisa que se le borro al instante de ver a un sujeto con un antifaz y una capa blanca, ese ente pareció bloquear su ataque dejándole tieso ¿Qué era eso?

Luna cayó evidentemente cansada, sujeto su brazo mientras una extraña marca negra aparecía en esta y el extraño ente desapareció ¿Qué había sido eso?

—Oh Yu ¿Realmente me odias?—

—Si—hablo intentando parecer firme, eso provoco que la oji-plateada bajara la mirada triste

— ¿Me mataras?—pregunto intentando poner una mirada inocente, al falso no le quedaba eso

—Si—hablo haciendo aparecer una espada

—Entonces ¿Me darías un último beso?—pregunto a lo cual no espero respuesta alguna, Yu solo le beso de improviso, sintiendo algo diferente, después de eso se separaron adoloridos

—Maldita sea…pensé que había sido el único en pensarlo—gruño Mana teniendo a Mugen en su hombro

—Dije que te mataría—hablo sacándose el arma blanca del estómago, ambos comenzaron a pelear dejando sorprendido a la Divinidad, pues jamás pensó que con la inmortalidad venían poderes… (Aún era muy ingenuo para su gran edad)

Solo hay tres formas de matar a una Deidad ¿Saben cuál es?

La primera forma es:

Por su propia mano...

La segunda es:

Auto sacrificio, si das tu vida por otra persona…eso provoca la muerte en una Deidad…esa fue la causa de la muerte de Luna, quien se interpuso entre el filo de Mugen y el corazón de Yu (Sin saber que este no tenía tal órgano)

La tercera Forma es:

Que la Deidad no tenga ganas de vivir y se encuentre con el corazón roto…una herida mortal para cualquier humano mataría en cuestión de segundos a una Deidad con esas características…Luna evito que Yu "La Divinidad Máxima" muriera de esa forma…lo cual provoco el debilitamiento de "La Deidad Máxima" en un intento de llevar a todas sus creaciones a su mundo, lejos de los humanos provocando que su cuerpo quede en estado de hibernación sin tiempo definido…ese momento Fue aprovechado perfectamente por Apócrifos quien es el creador innegable de los Akumas…criaturas que después causarían varias muertes y creando la falsa idea de que fueron creadas por La Divinidad Máxima quien cuando regresara a este mundo destruiría todo. Lo cual no está ni en lo cierto, ni en la mentira

La Divinidad Máxima se vengaría del humano que se burló de sus sentimientos…junto a todos sus descendientes…

* * *

Sus recuerdos fueron borrados por Mana al notar la hostilidad y agresividad con la cual trataba a su hijo…eso le causaba dolor pero no había otra forma, posiblemente sus recuerdos lleguen cuando su poder vuelva a ser el mismo, pero eso era algo que le tenía sin importancia, si llegaba ese momento Allen y él ya estarían unidos por el Pacto de Sangre, además, si Hevlaska le había dicho la verdad

Eso quería decir que su adorado hijo era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en ese mundo, pues su amado hijo era…

* * *

Cuando habían creado a Allen, lo habían hecho con ayuda de Hevlaska y esta había agregado algo extra…eso le permitió a su hijo sobrevivir hasta ahora…

El Corazón de La Divinidad Máxima… Allen Walker

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Si alguien quiere una duda aclarada…este es el momento adecuado para que se la quite (a machetazos) _**


	15. Chapter 15

Lavi comenzaba a sentir la furia atravesándole cada parte de su cuerpo, Timcanpy había terminado de poner a salvo a Mana, mientras Hevlaska utilizaba a Timcanpy como canalizador de sus poderes y poder curar de una forma más rápida al pelinegro

Cross, Bak y las chicas llegaron poco tiempo después…pero solo lograron quedarse boquiabiertos por lo que miraban

— Someratam a sodot—hablo Fou con voz profunda y terrorífica, su antes morena piel ahora parcia androide, sus ojos negros tenían ligeras líneas blancas en ellos, sus perfectos dientes ahora eran filosos y ligeramente amarillentos, sus brazos eran como los de un simio… además de tener un aura lúgubre

— ¿Qué les han hecho?—pregunto Hevlaska horrorizada

— On Somerajed a eidan noc adiv—

— Su cuerpo parece más al de un Akuma—hablo Nea recibiendo las miradas de todos

—Buen ojo—elogio "Yu"—sus creaciones se fusionaron con mis creaciones, son lindos ¿No?—

—Es enfermizo—hablo Lavi mirándole desaprobatoriamente

— ¿Fou?—hablo el rubio en estado de shock, esa peli-naranja había estado con él desde muy temprana edad, Fou era…

La pequeña peli-naranja creo una bola de energía de sus grandes manos— Eraturfsid otse—hablo sonriendo tétricamente y lanzando su poder

Fou es considerada la Deidad con mayor agresividad, la que mayor parecido tenía con el creador, (en lo que ha agresividad se refería) pero sin negar también que era una de las más bondadosas y cariñosas…tenía ese lado Tsundere que a muchos les gustaban, menos a las víctimas que a cada rato probaban ese lado agresivo. Si fuese más linda con Bak tal vez este deje de buscar cariño en Lenalee…pero ese no es el caso ahora.

Nine apareció, dejando a Cross boca abierto, y no era por su sexi apariencia, más bien por el simio gigante que estaba a su lado, ¿Ese no podía ser Lau? Ese tonto mono le había metido en constantes peleas con Klaud, así como ella apareció comenzaron a aparecer más, sus apariencias eran la misma, solo Fou lucia más salvaje

— ¿Link?—pregunto Alma extrañada al ver a su Deidad con los ojos oscuros viendo una extraña marca por los ojos, de hecho si miraba con atención podría apreciar la marca en varias partes en las otras Deidades, el mar viscoso comenzó a moverse con salvajismo, comenzando a emerger de él un montón de Akumas de diferentes niveles, incluyendo algunos con apariencia de niños grandes y abultado vientre

— ¿Qué son esas cosas?—pregunto Anita

— Samuka ed otrauc levin—respondió Fou sonriendo malvadamente

—Ahora maldigo no aprenderme el idioma de las Deidades—gruño Cross

— Akumas de cuarto nivel—tradujo Hevlaska anonadada, los chicos le miraron asombrados

—Imposible, jamás existió un Akuma más allá del tercer nivel—hablo Bak sorprendido

**_Continuara…_**


	16. Chapter 16

La risa maniática de esos bebes panzones provocaban estremecimiento a los oyentes

— ¿Estamos acabados?—pregunto Bak mirando al pelirrojo

— re-jodidos—hablo el pelirrojo

—bien muertos—apoyo Alma

—Vaya ánimos—susurro Anita mirando a los chicos, Hevlaska suspiro, esos chicos realmente que eran pesimistas

—Y lo peor de todo es que moriremos de la forma más patética…—gruño Cross

—Sin pelear—a completaron ambas féminas

—Yo no estaría tan segura de ello—hablo Hevlaska mirándoles enigmáticamente

* * *

Las Deidades al servicio PCM (Por control mental) De apócrifo comenzaron a gruñir casi al instante que los Akumas de cuarto nivel reían burlones

—Ya saben que hacer—hablo el apócrifo sentándose en un asiento invisible, casi al instante tanto las Deidades como los Akumas comenzaron a avanzar

Hevlaska y compañía solo podía observar, la barrera de Mana seguía en pie, pero por las condiciones del chico posiblemente ya haya perdido poder, lo que les orillaría a pelear contra ellos sin ningún tipo de protección, salvo tal vez Bak, Alma, Nea, Adán y Hevlaska. Pero los otros estaban tan indefensos como cualquier humano común y corriente

—Los que tenemos armas debemos pelear contra los Akumas, los que no estén armados manténganse a salvo, si llegan a morir su Deidad morirá con ustedes…así que no sean imprudentes—hablo el Conde mirando severo a Cross

—Morirán de todas formas—gruño Cross por lo bajo, mirando a su Deidad rubia quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia al tratar de cruzar

—Es hora de que estemos reunidos nuevamente—hablo el hombre golpeando el suelo con su bastón, el lugar comenzó a brillar con fuerza y de la nada apareció una puerta inmensa de color negro, la cual lentamente comenzó a abrirse

—Debiste hacer eso desde un principio—hablo Nea molesto, su padre rio ligeramente

—No lo creí necesario—le aseguro

—Has crecido niño—esa voz hizo gruñir al menor de los Walker

—Y tú has envejecido—se burló al ver a su hermano mayor

—Eso es grosero, tengo 500 años, es obvio que debo estar viejo—

— ¿500 años?—pregunto una niña de cabello negro revuelto—Siempre creí que tendrías menos—su semblante se volvió pensativo

—Espero realmente tener 14 años—hablo un chico con una pañoleta en la cabeza

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tía Lulu?—pregunto la joven a una mujer de cabello rubio con flequillo recto

—345—respondió tranquilamente comenzando a limar sus uñas, Road y Wisely se miraron contrariados

—Ya me dio miedo tu—el adolescente asintió por lo dicho por su hermana mayor

Los 16 miembros de la familia Noé comenzaron a hablar dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza

—Lulú-San es totalmente mi tipo—hablo Lavi con corazones en los ojos—Y no es joven—susurro lo ultimo

—Ejem ¡Oigan hay una guerra tocando barrera!—grito Alma desesperada

—Sí, si ya vamos—hablaron los 15 al unísono, Hevlaska simplemente sonrió avergonzada

Sheryl, Tikky, Skin, Lulu, Road, Wisely, Nea, Jasdero y Devit junto a sus otros hermanos comenzaron a cambiar, su piel se oscureció, sus ojos se volvieron dorados y su cabello cambio a negro, salvo uno de los gemelos quien aún tenía el cabello rubio

—Wow, así si podría engañar a Klaud—hablo Cross asombrado—No…ni así—susurro lo último desganado

La barrera fue destruida como si de vidrio se tratara, la Deidad responsable reía burlona

—Realmente no sé qué le viste—gruño Cross mirando a su amigo rubio—ni siquiera tiene los atributos que la diferencian como mujer—

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—pregunto con un tic en el ojo

—A que esta plana—

Un golpe seco le mando a varios metros de distancia

— ¡¿A quién le llamas plana?!—grito furiosa la chica, al rubio le escurrió una gota por la cabeza

—Un hombre que no sabe tratar a una dama… eres totalmente un inútil—gruño Nine agitando su látigo

— ¡Eres una arpía controladora!—le grito molesto

—Morirás—le hablo con la voz más escalofriante con la que jamás le había escuchado

—Si bien, si yo muero también lo haces, así que inténtalo bruja—le reto sonriendo burlón

El rubio estaba confundido, las Deidades estaban hablando su idioma hacía apenas unos segundos atrás, por reflejo dio unos pasos atrás, para después ver como el lugar donde segundos antes estaba parado, ahora solo eran escombros, Fou le miro con furia y supo que tendría que defenderse de la bestia

* * *

Eran demasiados Akumas, eran muchas Deidades y eran pocos ellos, Adán y Hevlaska eran los más fuertes del equipo, ambos ya habían acabado con todos los Akumas gigantes, los Híbridos habían acabado con algunos Akumas de nivel 3 e inferiores, pero los bebes voladores eran por demás difíciles, Alma estaba exhausta y Lavi parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento

La deidad pelirroja agradecía para sus adentros que Lenalee no se encontrara, porque su derrota estaba próxima y para nada quería que se encontrara ahí cuando eso ocurriera

* * *

La familia Noé estaba en aprietos, las Deidades originales eran incluso más poderosas que ellos

Sheryl utilizaba su telequinesia para inmovilizar a las Deidades, mientras Road los hería con armas en forma de dulces, varios de sus hermanos estaban ya transformados en las más poderosas de sus transformaciones, pero incluso así tenían problemas, por supuesto Tikky era ligeramente un poco más narcisista que Nea, por lo cual ellos no se transformarían tan fácilmente

—Estoy comenzando a aburrirme—hablo apócrifos mirando la flor en su mano, esta parecía pudrirse con mayor facilidad, la apretó para después soltar la flor sin ningún pétalo, sonrió gustoso, gruño a los segundos cuando miro como la flor sin pétalos brillaba con intensidad y volvía a estar como si jamás se hubiese marchitado, su mirada se posó nuevamente a la pelea, se paró de su "asiento"—Todos son un problema—gruño para después desaparecer

* * *

Se habían reunido nuevamente, Hevlaska estaba un tanto mortificada por todas las Deidades controladas, Bak miraba a su Deidad quien al parecer ya había salido de su control mental desde que Cross insulto su pechonalidad, Nine estaba sentada encima de un todo magullado Cross

—Maldita bruja ¡Levántate!—

— ¿Cuántas veces me vas a insultar?—le pregunto la chica tranquilamente

—Cuando te bajes de encima…pesas mucho—

— ¿Me estas llamando gorda?—le pregunto parándose y aplastándole la cabeza repetidas veces

—Es temible como hermosa—hablo Bak sintiendo pena por su amigo

— ¿Qué has dicho?—pregunto Fou con aura tenebrosa

—Na-nada—

Una fuerte explosión resonó a sus costados

—Ustedes sí que son los más problemáticos—la gruesa y espectral voz de Apócrifos resonó, una vez que el humo se dispersó se dejó ver a "Yu" con su cuerpo electrificado, ataco provocando una descarga en todos a los cuales les obligo a arrodillarse—Unos más que otros—gruño mirando a las cuatro Deidades Originales

Timcanpy comenzó a removerse hasta vomitar a Mana, sus heridas estaba completamente sanadas, Nea intento levantarse

Los ojos de Apócrifos se oscurecieron avanzando lentamente hacia él

— No—hablo el castaño sintiendo pánico conforme avanzaba hacia el pelinegro inconsciente—Maldición, maldición, Maldita sea Nea ¡Muévete!—se decía mentalmente pero simplemente su cuerpo no respondía

— Una plaga menos—anuncio transformando su mano izquierda en una cuchilla, sujetando a Mana por el cuello

—No lo hagas—suplico Nea levantándose para después caer por una corriente aún más fuerte

Mana comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, Apócrifos sonrió listo para perforar su corazón

…

Una luz brillante le cejo por milésimas de segundos y cuando la luz comenzó a volverse tenue observo que el cuerpo de mana Walker yacía en los brazos de un confundido Nea, Skin aprovecho de su transformación para absorber la electricidad recibiendo varias miradas de: "Pudiste haberlo hecho antes"

Hevlaska adopto una forma gigante de piel gris y un antifaz plateado, Fou y Nine adoptaron su verdadera forma sacando de su sistema el virus del Akuma

Cross y Bak quedaron embelesados por lo que ahora eran las chicas

Nine su melena rubia suelta y su cuerpo humanoide parecía hecho de estrellas y polvo cósmico, Fou de igual forma, solo que su piel parecía más bien la de un volcán

—Es ardiente—hablo Cross mirando de forma picara a Bak quien se sonrojo

—Cállate— hablo comenzándose a llenar de urticaria, las tres Deidades avanzaron como si estuvieran en trance, Lavi también se levanto

—No te esfuerces—se escuchó una voz, el pelirrojo sonrió irónico

—Lo mismo digo— una ventisca se formó y de ella apareció La Deidad Máxima

…

Su melena originalmente purpura, ahora tenía varios mechones de color negro, su piel pálida, portando un traje negro compuesto por una gabardina abierta, debajo de esta se observaba una camisa de manga larga blanca, un pantalón negro ajustado, botas y guanteletes negros

— Padre— hablaron las tres féminas con voz preocupada, La Divinidad Máxima apunto hacia arriba, todos miraron arriba esperando un ejército, pero no había nadie, Lavi quien era el único que no despegaba su mirada de su creador observo como de su mano salía una luz que al alzarse hasta el cielo provocaba que este, anteriormente oscurecido se iluminara.

* * *

_En cuanto la Divinidad Máxima despierte, el mundo de los humanos será destruido. Por venganza hacia lo que le hicieron a su raza…_

O eso es el pensamiento de los humanos conscientes de lo verídico de las historias de las Deidades

…

Ahora La Divinidad Máxima ha despertado por completo, la tierra ha sido rodeada de una extraña esfera de luz, provocando confusión en sus habitantes, los niños miran extrañados el cielo donde minutos antes estaba oscurecido, las madres abrazan a sus hijos temerosos de que algo pudiese ocurrir.

El suelo comienza a retumbar y de pronto a la distancia ven como una luz se aproxima hacia ellos, las pocas personas, casas que se encuentran comienzan a ser alcanzadas, los que miran a la distancia observan con terror como las casas van desapareciendo como si jamás hubieran estado ahí, las personas aterradas comienzan a correr, aunque muy dentro de ellos saben que es inútil.

La tierra es iluminada por completo, los humanos han desaparecido…

Mana, Adán, Cross, Anita, Eliade y Emilia aún permanecían ahí, el primero confundido en los brazos de Nea y el segundo parado observando el cielo con un presentimiento, los demás solo se miraron extrañados

Los híbridos observan lo mismo, pero la voz de las Deidades Originales diciéndoles que todo estaba bien les hizo tranquilizarse un poco, una luz salió de La Divinidad Máxima esparciéndose por todos lados, Las siete Deidades en servicio de Apócrifos PCM comenzaron a colapsar una vez que la luz les toco, la parte del Akuma se disolvió dejándolas con su apariencia normal, cayendo inconsciente al suelo donde minutos antes estaba esa masa viscosa, los Akumas de cuarto nivel se miraron un tanto asustados, habían sentido ligeramente la ira de ese ser

—Qué extraño ¿Por qué no se quemaron como el resto de ustedes?—pregunto Kanda extrañado, se acercó a uno de los Akumas sujetándole de la cabeza, este bebe panzón le ataco pero solo consiguió que su mano explotara, Kanda molesto le exploto la cabeza, miro hacia donde se encontraban sus creaciones, una a una todas ellas desaparecieron, reapareciendo al poco rato en el lugar de Hevlaska

— ¡Chaoji!—grito Anita corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba inconsciente un chico fornido de cabello castaño, Lavi se acercó torpemente a la Deidad de menor estatura, pero de apariencia anciana, Emilia hizo lo mismo pero con una Deidad que parecía un niño, Eliade se dirigió al lugar donde estaba un sujeto pálido de cabello negro con el mechón de enfrente blanca, Alma por su parte miraba a la distancia a su Deidad, de melena rubia y dos puntos en su frente, una luz volvió a aparecer y de ella salieron varias personas más, dejando a todos consternados

…

**_Continuara…_**


	17. Chapter 17

El amor es algo que La Divinidad Máxima ha sentido desde su creación, solo que no lo descubrió hasta que apareció Mana, pero este simplemente le había traicionado, su deseo más grande era destruir a toda la raza humana, pero ¿Por qué lo dudaba?

Únicamente había exterminado a los humanos, pero ¿Por qué ellos seguían ahí? ¿Por qué Mana aún estaba ahí? ¿Por qué simplemente había dudado en destruirles? Miro sin expresión a los recién llegados ¿Por qué les había salvado a ellas?

— ¡Marie-San!—grito una de ellas de cabello castaño y ojeras, tuvo el impulso de hacerla explotar, pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué está dejando que se le acerque a su creación?

Su cabeza le da vueltas mientras mira como la castaña mira con falso amor a su Creación, como le toca intentando despertarle, su ira crece, y no solo por ella, todas sus creaciones han caído en las garras de los humanos ¿Tan fáciles son de manipular?

* * *

Lavi miraba con temor lo que venían temiendo desde que miro a Yu… pensó que Allen haría algún cambio, pero este simplemente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro

— ¡Lou Fa!—grito aterrado al ver como su creador le aventaba una bola de energía

* * *

Se encontraban confundidas, segundos antes estaban poniendo a salvo a todas las personas del pueblo… después esa extraña luz les tocaba y les llevaba a ese lugar, Miranda fue la primera en reaccionar corriendo hacia esa Deidad, Epstein miro analíticamente a su Deidad de cabello rizado y lentes, por su parte solo miro a todos a su alrededor

— ¡Lou Fa!— grito Lavi, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y si lo hizo, sus piernas no le respondieron…

Se cubrió esperando su deceso, aunque, si ella moría seria el fin de Bookman, parpadeo varias veces al no sentir ningún tipo de dolor, quedando horrorizada después, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y cayó de rodillas

— La…Lavi—susurro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, el pelirrojo le sonrió débilmente para después su cuerpo comenzar a desintegrarse, se acercó pero simplemente logro tocar uno de sus polvos

— ¡No!—ese sepulcral grito lleno de lastima y tristeza, todos levantan la mirada y el destello aparece— ¡Lavi!—de ella salta una joven de cabello negro y mechones verdes, pero ya es tarde… comienza a llorar sin importarle nada— ¿Por qué?—pregunta cubriendo su rostro— ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!—Pregunta furiosa al mirar a Kanda, pero este simplemente le mira inexpresivo, casi con burla, su corazón se estrujo—Qué acaso… ¿No te importo?—le pregunta en un susurro lastimero

— ¿Emratropmi?—pregunta con voz calmada, Lenalee se congelo, retrocedió asustada, el aura que despedía el chico era por demás escalofriante, fácilmente era perceptible su odio

— Oye Bakanda—esa voz le sobresalto, había olvidado completamente estar acompañada del albino, quien a su parecer se mostraba completamente molesto

— ¿Bakanda?—pregunto acercándose peligrosamente al albino

— ¡Allen!—grito preocupado Mana, eso atrajo la atención de ambos, Allen sonrió aliviado de que sus padres y amigos se encontraran bien, mas sin embargo la mirada de Kanda se oscureció, su cabello lacio comenzó a erizarse, los rayos negros se tornaron purpuras, Nea sintió el peligro, sujetando a Mana y colocándolo detrás de él

—Tu—gruño mientras el cielo se obscurecía, Allen sintió furia, primero exterminaba a Lavi y después actuaba como si nada ¿Realmente ese era Kanda? O tal vez…

Su sangre se helo, Lenalee había atacado a Kanda sin temor alguno, de sus ojos rojos e hinchados aun salían gruesas lágrimas, el pie derecho de la china estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro del moreno, como si una barrera invisible hubiera impedido que le golpeara, una ventisca helada se sintió y Lenalee fue despedida, Allen fue a su auxilio, pero Lenalee giro sobre si misma apoyándose de sus fuertes pies

La Divinidad Máxima alias Yuu Kanda sonrió complacido

—Eres valiente mujer—los ojos de Lenalee centellaban—O simplemente quieres morir—La china se limpió las lágrimas, el suelo a sus pies se ilumino, una mancha negra comenzó a subir por las piernas de la chica en espiral, brillo con intensidad y Lenalee observo con asombro sus nuevas y mejoradas botas negras, las cuales habían desaparecido desde que fue lanzada al pasado.

Allen estaba a un estupefacto ¿No debieron irse los poderes de Lenalee tras la muerte de Lavi? En cambio parecía haberse vuelto el doble de fuerte, su velocidad era alarmante, le era incapaz ver sus ataques, en cambio Kanda se había apartado un poco más lejos de él, pero no se movía en lo más mínimo sospechaba que los ataques de Lenalee ni siquiera le tocaban, ahora que lo pensaba con claridad

¿Cómo ganarían esa batalla? Las Deidades Originales aún estaban inconscientes y tal vez no contaran con ellos cuando despertaran, ni siquiera estaba seguro si el pelearía, es decir, ¿Cómo hacerlo? El enemigo no era nada más y nada menos que Kanda… y solo el sabia cuanto le dolía eso, aunque contaba que pudiera razonar con él y que eso se arregle…pero ahí, mirando a Hevlaska (Su abuela) se daba cuenta que realmente no había nada que arreglar "Su destrucción era inminente" aun no sabía si la de ellos o la de Kanda.

—Debemos encontrar al responsable de esto—la voz de su abuela resonó en su cabeza, fuerte y claro, ladeo su cabeza confundido ¿Responsable?, Hevlaska le miro o eso el sospechaba, el antifaz plateado le causaba confusión y algo dentro de él se removía incomodo—Él debe estar cerca, esperando una oportunidad—

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál oportunidad?—Lenalee se impactó contra él

—Lo lamento Allen-Kun ¿Estas bien?— Asintió como pudo, no tardo en levantarse aunque inmediatamente volvió a caerle encima

— ¿Lenalee?—Allen por fin miro la condición de su amiga y primer amor, su cabello estaba ahora cortado disparejo, de un lado más largo que el otro, sin contar que tenía muestras de cansancio, pero ¿Por qué no tenía ningún golpe?

Miro a Kanda como si este le fuera a responder, pero el peli-purpura solo miro hacia donde se encontraba su primogénita, se le podía apreciar sorprendido… pero también podía percibir su furia ¿Por qué?

—Luna—fue la contestación a sus pensamientos, ¿Qué tenía que ver la Luna en esto?

Un momento

— ¡Todos pueden escuchar mis pensamientos!—grito alterado mirando a sus familiares y levantándose abruptamente, estos pusieron los ojos en blanco "¿Qué no era obvio?" pregunto su padre burlón

—Así que deja tu estúpida confusión y pelea ahora mismo—esa fue la orden de Skinn, se sonrojo hasta las orejas, no podía ser, ahora ya no podía tener privacidad ni en su mente ¿Desde cuándo hacían eso?

—Solo cuando estamos transformados, nuestras mentes se sincronizan—explico Road sonriendo burlonamente, respiro aliviado, de parte de una orden de su tía Lulu, el albino ayudo a la olvidada china, Allen miro su brazo izquierdo, desde que le había vuelto a crecer había adoptado otro tipo de apariencia, no sabía ahora si habían cambiado sus habilidades, tampoco era como si hubiera utilizado mucho el otro, solo sabía que lo podía extender del tamaño que fuera, y que podía transformare en un arma tipo cañón. Pero de este no sabía nada

—Bien, hay que descubrirlo—lo susurro para si—Actívate—pensó

…

Podía tolerar que sus creaciones descansaran para reponer fuerzas, incluso él se sentía mareado por la gran cantidad de fuerza que aún le faltaba por reponer, incluso en estos momentos podía pensar que sus fuerzas nunca volverían ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando solo quería desaparecer? Había tomado la primera parte de su venganza, "La extinción de los humanos" había desintegrado a todos, con excepción de esas mujeres de ahí, pero en fin.

¿Por qué Hevlaska tenía una forma similar a la de Luna? ¿Qué acaso lo hacía como tributo a su hermana caída? La primera de muchos

Inconscientemente miro al albino, bueno no, el grito que había pegado le había bastado para recordar que se encontraba ahí, tenía un lindo sonrojo, tal vez estuviera avergonzado, algo en ese albino le ponía nervioso, tal vez era su parecido a Luna, incluso portaba el mismo color de ojos de la Deidad antes de que pereciera, el mejor que nadie sabía la extraña habilidad de la Deidad de cambiar el color de sus ojos, respondiendo a sus "emociones"

La pregunta ahí era ¿Por qué se parecía a ella? Solo lograba confundirle, Luna había muerto esa vez, cuando Mana le traiciono… Mana le había matado.

…

Un rayo se impactó en su tío Skinn, algo le decía que no había sido para él, miro a su "madre" quien miro aturdido a Yuu, en las manos del aludido volvió a formarse su espada, esta vez parecía cargada de energía, él era completamente inútil, había intentado activar su brazo, pero este simplemente no le respondió, la mirada de Hevlaska era de lo más misteriosa, algo le decía que el no poder activar su brazo se debía a que alguien había bloqueado sus poderes, miro a Kanda, el había sido su Deidad con la que formo el pacto, tal vez fuera él quien se lo impedía, pero tampoco parecía tener recuerdos de los últimos meses, así que no podía ser él

Miro a su abuelo quien comenzaba a retirarse su extraño traje, espero expectante, jamás lo había visto fuera de eso, por lo cual se asombró al ver como su melena ondulada y castaña le caía hasta los hombros, una barba mal cuidada como si llevara meses sin rasurarla (lo cual era verdad), sus ojos parecían cansados pero sus ojos eran negros e intensos, tal vez si no pareciera como si no hubiera dormido por días, él podría admitir que era guapo, pero ahora solo pensaba "se ve terrible"

—Intenta estar metido en ese traje por dos meses ¡Y no he dormido en un mes!—contesto su abuelo molesto, se disculpó aunque verdaderamente no lo sentía

La familia Noé volvió a tomar posición de pelea, Tikky y Road habían transportado a los inconscientes y humanos lejos del lugar de ataque, no pudieron negarse ni decir que ellos también pelearían, muy claro tenían que si ellos morían, no lo harían solos, Allen estaba junto a Lenalee quien aún estaba exhausta, Mana también estaba con ellos, lo cual no le causaba gracia, La Divinidad parecía querer asesinarlo, por lo tanto… si él se encontraba ahí, eso podría resultar caótico para los que estaban ahí, su padre ignoro eso y se marchó a la batalla, su corazón se estrujo, Nea no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera le había mirado

—El estará bien—aseguro Mana, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, asintió sonriéndole débilmente, ahora que sabía que podían leerle el pensamiento, tal vez pueda utilizar eso para poder "ver" la pelea

…

Jasdero y Devit se fusionaron, la primera fusión que veía entre "Deidades" con su nueva forma atacaron a Kanda quien no parecía afectado por ningún ataque, parecía tan poderoso e inalcanzable, quería estar ahí para tratar de traerlo de vuelta, para traer a su malhumorado e inocente amante, y después golpearle en la cara por todo lo que le hizo sentir.

— "Mi pequeño destructor"—resonó en su mente la dulce voz de su abuela, pero no parecía de ahora ¿Un recuerdo?

…

Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a punzarle, lo cubrió con sus manos cayendo de rodillas producto del dolor

— _"Todo es mi culpa, no debí hacerlo, no debí"_—escucho un sollozo, miro a todos lados, pero el dolor se volvía más fuerte, su mirada se tornó borrosa— _"Yo realmente le amaba, porque… ¿Por qué no fui menos ingenua?"—_la voz se hacía cada vez más lejana, sintió una cálida mano posarse en su mejilla, intento enfocarse pero solo era un borrón, uno purpura

—Kanda—su voz sonó casi audible para él, sus fuerzas le abandonaban por cada respirar que daba, escuchando su lento palpitar

— ¡Allen!—grito Mana, pero fue tarde, el albino se desvaneció

* * *

Su paciencia estaba al límite, había esperado mucho, demasiado para ser exactos, pero aun así, su creador no parecía en lo más mínimo débil, o tal vez los híbridos no eran tan fuertes como él pensó que serían, incluso él estaba débil ahora, muy a pesar de haber trascurrido casi un siglo, su pelea con La Divinidad Máxima le había dejado tan débil, tardo demasiado tiempo en recuperarse y ahora, parecía que incluso en ese estado no podría ganarle a "Yuu"

Y ahora no solo eso, La pequeña Deidad que había frustrado sus planes tiempo atrás, esa misma parecía estar de nuevo ahí, pero su esencia había cambiado y sus recuerdos se habían borrado ¿Eso le pasaba a una Deidad al morir? ¿Reencarnaba en otro ser menos eterno y poderoso?

Sea cual sea la respuesta, Sabia que en esa vida había conseguido lo que en la otra no "El amor de una parte de La Divinidad Máxima" era una suerte que su creador ahora solo recuerde lo que paso después de su traición, su tiempo con el pequeño hibrido jamás existirían en sus recuerdos de nuevo, al menos no si Él se encargaba de eso, saco una esfera de la nada, en esta se veía cierto niño castaño de ojos plateados, sonrió con malicia

Si Allen Walker era la reencarnación de Luna, eso quería decir que haría cualquier cosa por volver a tener el amor de Yuu, incluso revelarse contra su familia, total, ya lo había hecho anteriormente

…

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, cuando al fin lo logro pudo ver un cielo tormentoso, parecía que estaba lloviendo, pero no sentía la lluvia tocarle ni siquiera sentía el aire frio de esa noche tormentosa, su cuerpo estaba entumido, por lo cual sus movimientos eran torpes, levanto su deformado brazo ahora de color negro y más humano, no recordaba mucho salvo que su ojo le había comenzado a doler mucho, tardo un rato en hacer que su cabeza le dejara de dar vueltas y pudiera mirar a su alrededor ¿Por qué Mana no estaba ahí? ¿Y Lenalee?

—Veo que ya despertaste—esa voz le sobresalto, su cuerpo pareció desperezarse pues se paró rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mirando al peli-purpura frente a él

— _"Huye" "Sal de ahí"—_se sujetó su cabeza, por más que intentaba no podía saber a quién le pertenecía la voz, parecía asustada y él estaba asustándose porque ahora si estaba quedándose loco

— ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto, extrañamente su voz salió seria y furiosa y no quebradiza y débil, como se sentía en ese momento

— ¿Qué no es obvio?—pregunto sonriendo burlón, sintió un estremecimiento

—Apócrifos—susurro desconcertado, las palabras y acciones de su abuela ahora parecían tener sentido.

…

Apócrifos estaba esperando que Kanda se debilitara aún más para poder borrar su existencia para siempre.

Quien le había impedido activar su brazo había sido Hevlaska, para cuando llegara ese momento Él lo impidiera… pero ¿Cómo ganarle a la Primera creación del Máximo poder del universo?

Se sintió débil y ofuscado por lo que tendría que hacer, debía detener ahora a Kanda y evitar que perdiera sus fuerzas, así tal vez tendría más oportunidad…

—Tal vez aun no seas consciente de que mi creador no te recuerda—eso fue como una bofetada, miro furioso al apócrifos quien todavía tenía el descaro de portar la apariencia de Kanda, por un momento pensó si Apócrifos podía leerle el pensamiento

_—"No lo hace, solo las Deidades pueden hacerlo"—_parpadeo unos instantes, al parecer su locura le estaba respondiendo, Kanda lo había hecho anteriormente y él no era una Deidad—_Él es diferente ¡Es nuestro creador!—_ ¿Nuestro creador? Ahora podía estar seguro de que la voz le pertenecía a una Deidad ajena a su familia, pero ¿Quién?

— ¿Podrías ponerme atención y dejar de poner cara de tonto?—hablo apócrifos

— ¿Por qué portas su apariencia?—le pregunto tajante, ignoro que debía descubrir a quien le pertenecía la voz que escuchaba, pero como solo conocía a pocas Deidades lo dejo como una tarea imposible

—Fui su primera creación, su primera compañía, y el aun así—

—Jamás se enamoró de ti—Apócrifos gruño—Se enamoró de Mana quien nació muchos eones después de ti—la furia apareció en el perfecto rostro de la criatura—Portas su imagen porque es lo único que puedes tener de él—finalizo sonriendo malvadamente

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?—esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa ¿Él qué?

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único sabio que le salió

—Hiciste cosas horribles para tener un amor que jamás seria tuyo, incluso tuvo que olvidar a Mana para poderse interesar en ti—no entendió a lo que se refería, tal vez en parte tuviera razón, si desde un inicio hubiera recordado a Mana, tal vez el jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad con Kanda, y ahora solo recordaba a Mana y a Él lo había olvidado…

El suelo debajo de él retumbo, miro a su alrededor pero parecía estar en una esfera y sabia eso porque veía las gotas de lluvia impactarse en algo invisible por encima de él, solo veía niebla

— ¿Dónde estamos?—pregunto mientras apoyaba su mano en la esfera invisible

—En una esfera como podrás ver, seremos invisibles para todos mientras estemos aquí—parecía orgulloso de ello

— ¿Podrían utilizar la esfera como pelota de playa si desearan?—pregunto de la nada, tenía curiosidad, la cara perpleja del sujeto ladrón de rostros era memorable

—Déjate de idioteces—le gruño molesto, el albino se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pero sonriendo satisfecho—Al parecer no quieres saber porque tu amado no te recuerda—era un hecho de que quería saber eso, pero viendo como estaban las cosas, tal vez el Apócrifo tuviera algo que ver

— ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos, el ser ancestral parpadeo ofuscado, una sonrisa desquiciada apareció en sus labios, aparto su mirada, esas muecas jamás deberían estar en el bello rostro de Kanda

—No eres tan despistado como aparentas—extendió su mano y en esta apareció una esfera, quedo anonadado—le arrebate sus recuerdos cuando le hice aparecer en mi cama inconsciente—eso era más información de la que él quiso, enrojeció de furia, recordaba el dolor que había sentido en ese instante sin saber que le había ocurrido

— ¡Devuélvela!—grito furioso

—Si lo hago ¿Cómo crees que se sienta al saber que destruyo a uno de sus hijos?, prometo devolverle sus recuerdos, únicamente los que tiene contigo…pero solo si haces algo por mí—

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunto inmediatamente

— Destruye a tus familiares—se congelo

— ¿Qué?—pregunto sintiendo nuevamente un temblor, pero esta vez en su interior

—Lo que escuchaste, sino destruiré sus recuerdos y el jamás te recordara—el frio le calo hasta los huesos, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, pero tampoco podía traicionar a su familia, la voz en su cabeza le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero simplemente parecía cada vez más lejana, sintió su boca seca y el nudo en su garganta parecía querer asfixiarlo— ¿Qué decides?—Resonó la fría y cruel voz de apócrifos

—Yo…Yo—titubeo, no sabía que contestar, de pronto la imagen de Kanda asesinando a Lavi asalto su mente—Si le devuelves únicamente sus recuerdos sobre mi ¿Cómo sabré que no mientes?—pregunto mirándole

—Tengo la habilidad única de cambiar y quitar recuerdos—

—Entonces ¿Tú le hiciste creer que Mana le traiciono?—la criatura asintió

—Pero no como tú piensas, siglos atrás adquirí la apariencia de Mana para engañarlo, yo solo le hice recordar eso con mayor poder—sonrió cínico, apretó los puños con furia

—Si te ayudo ¿Cómo sabré que no intentaras algo contra nosotros?—

—Simplemente porque Kanda sigue siendo más fuerte que yo incluso en ese estado, si intentara algo simplemente me mataría—La respuesta era más clara ahora, no había duda en su decisión, de una forma dolorosa sabía que era lo correcto, miro con determinación a apócrifos

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Una sincera disculpa a todos, la acción no se me da muy bien, pero prometo arruinar el siguiente episodio con un poco de acción y como ya está cerca el final el capítulo Especial no tardará en llegar**

**¡Agradecimientos a todos los que lean este Fic!**


	18. Chapter 18

Nunca antes en su vida creyó que algo así ocurriera, Lavi había estado con ella desde muy joven, había llegado a quererlo como a un hermano, y ahora simplemente había desaparecido para siempre, ataco a la Divinidad Máxima sin importar la diferencia de poder, simplemente había dejado de apreciar la vida, algo dentro de ella le decía que jamás volvería a ver a su hermano mayor, y muy claro tenía que jamás conseguiría el amor de Allen.

Pero ¿Odiaba a Kanda por haber matado a Lavi? O ¿Por haber enamorado a Allen? Ambas preguntas tenían la misma respuesta "Si" odiaba a La Divinidad Máxima por ambas razones, y eso le hacía sentir tan mal, si ella dejaba de existir simplemente a Allen no le importaría, si eso sucedía Allen tal vez se sienta triste por unos cuantos días, en cambio. Si moría Kanda, su dolor seria eterno, y ella no estaba dispuesta a eso, había amado al albino desde pequeña, incluso había ignorado los sentimientos de Bak quien ahora parecía enamorado de Fou, y es que estaba condenada a eso ¿Perdería a sus pretendientes por una Deidad?

A Marian Cross ni lo mencionen, el pelirrojo solo le coqueteaba para poner celosa a su inexpresiva Deidad, el pelirrojo amaba a la Rubia más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir

Aun así, peleando contra el ser más fuerte de todos comenzaba a sofocarse, cada respiración le estaba costando demasiado

— ¿Ya te cansaste Melina?—eso le dejo tiesa, freno su patada haciéndola perder el equilibrio "¿Qué?" pensó sorprendida

—Tu cabello era verde ¿Cambiaste tu apariencia?—pregunto curioso, por un instante olvido que era el mismo ser que había asesinado a Lavi, su rostro ahora parecía tan inofensivo

—Yo no soy Melina—susurro contrariada—Era el nombre de mi Madre—susurro lo último sintiendo un nudo en su garganta

—Entonces te pareces mucho a ella, Fue mi quinceava creación—hablo con orgullo, Lenalee le miro con furia

— ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Ella no era una Deidad Original!—se quejó sintiendo con más fuerza el nudo en su garganta, Kanda le sonrió y eso basto para hacerla sentir miedo

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? Melina la Deidad de peligro, tranquila y amable, pero si la hacías enojar debías suplicar por tu vida—sus piernas las sintió de gelatina, se desplomo en el suelo cubriéndose los oídos, no quería seguir escuchando más mentiras se retorció para quitarse la mano de la Divinidad de su cabeza

— ¡Quítate!—rugió con furia apartando la mano ajena de un manotazo

—Tu Padre odiaba a la Deidades originales, Tu Madre, Melina. Le hizo creer que ella había nacido después de la guerra, así su odio no sería tanto, y así tal vez ella podría enamorarlo—

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto sorprendida

—Los recuerdos son tan fáciles de ver, solo es cuestión de saber qué recuerdos ver—aseguro mirándole estoico, una ventisca le hizo cubrirse, y su cabello fue cortado de un lado, un gritito de sorpresa salió de sus labios

— ¿Quieres parecerte más a ella?—le pregunto mirándole molesto, su mano se transformó en una cuchilla—Entonces permíteme matarte—el brillo en los ojos de Kanda era de temer, sus piernas reaccionaron para esquivar el ataque, pero sin darse cuenta Kanda la tenía sujeta por el cuello, listo para matarla.

En cambio fue lanzada a otra dirección, Se sintió mareada y desorientada, pero supo a quien le pertenecía esa melena blanca

—Lo lamento Allen-Kun ¿Estas bien?—pregunto una vez que sintió que podía hablar, el chico asintió por lo tanto sabía que mentía, se levantó pero volvió a caerle encima

— ¿Lenalee?—Su amigo parecía verle minuciosamente, aún estaba encima de él pero simplemente el chico parecía ignorar eso, después de un silencio incomodo en el que Allen parecía estar pensando, Lenalee fue tentada a levantarse nuevamente, pero viendo que el chico no se quejaba… podía estar así sin problemas

— ¡Todos pueden escuchar mis pensamientos!—grito alterado mirando a sus familiares y levantándose abruptamente, intento no quejarse por ello, después un sonrojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas de su amigo ¿Qué clase de pensamientos había tenido? ¿Ella tenía relación con eso?

Allen pareció frustrado, como si estuviera intentando hacer algo

— ¡Maldición actívate!—gruño mientras mordía su mano izquierda

* * *

Ahora se encontraba lejos de la batalla, se había ido hacia donde estaba Anita cuidando a un fornido chico castaño

—Es Chaoji, mi Deidad guardiana—explico la pelinegra intentando no romperse a llorar

—Lamento lo que sucedió con Lavi—esa voz le llamo la atención—El murió por protegerme—la voz de la castaña se quebró, apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica

—No es algo de lo que debas martirizarte Lou Fa, sé que Lavi no quisiera eso—le consoló aunque ella misma quería llorar

El grito de la "madre" de Allen le hizo darse cuenta de la situación, Allen había desaparecido de la nada, desvaneciéndose como polvo en el viento

* * *

La lluvia pronto se transformó en una tormenta, Skinn servía como para rayos, ese gran hombre podía soportar cualquier tipo de corrientes eléctricas, incluso dieciséis rayos seguidos

— ¿Cuánto soportaran antes de lo inevitable?— la potente voz de Kanda resonó en todo lugar provocando un estremecimiento en la tierra, Nea se sacudió su cabello

—Esto será más duro de lo imaginado—

—Y que lo digas—hablo Sheryl sujetándose nuevamente el cabello

—Moriremos a este paso—sentencio Tikky

—El Bisabuelo es muy fuerte—bromeo Road

—Abstente de llamarle de esa forma frente a mi hijo—hablo Nea, era la primera vez que se planteaba el parentesco ¿¡Su abuelo salía con su hijo!? Cayó en crisis, su Hijo y Su abuelo, Abuelo Hijo ¡Nooo!

—Nea Realmente Kanda no tiene ninguna clase de parentesco, al menos no genético—susurro lo último Hevlaska pensaba claramente que Road jamás debió sacar ese tema, la ignorancia es buena en estos casos ¿No?

—Basta de chácharas, tenemos que vengarnos por todos esos obsequios no entregados—Wisely parecía hablar seriamente con eso —y sin mencionar los Domingos ¡Yo quiero mi dinero!—

Road y Wisely cargaron al ataque, la furia del chico vidente le hizo olvidar que él era el más débil físicamente hablando, fue el primero en caer a los pies de su padre

—Carajo, realmente es fuerte—

—No, lo que pasa es que tú eres muy débil hermanito—

Ambos comenzaron una pelea verbal, Sheryl intercepto entre ambos, ya era bastante malo tener que pelear con un abuelo recién aparecido y terroríficamente fuerte

Kanda se sentó en una silla invisible, mirando analíticamente a cada uno de ellos, Fou, Nine y Hevlaska eran las únicas Deidades Originales que se encontraban ahí, pero por todo ese tiempo en el que permanecieron quietas. No debían albergar esperanza, ellas no parecían dispuestas a pelear contra su "Progenitor"

A pesar de poder ver estrellas y polvo cósmico dentro del cuerpo de Nine, algo les decía que era capaz de mostrar más, como si su cuerpo se tratara de un mapa universal, pero solo era una teoría.

La Deidad de piel volcánica parecía tener el cabello levitando y con apariencia de lo que parecía un mar de fuego (Lava), se alertaron pero al parecer era inofensivo, pero vaya que daba calor, Nine levanto sus manos al cielo comenzando a materializarse un Látigo con la misma apariencia de su cuerpo, fuego comenzó a rodear el látigo

Kanda se levantó, mirando sonriente a sus creaciones

—Intenten no morir rápido—

Hevlaska apareció en medio de ellas, sus hijos estaban tensos, esta sería la primera vez que verían a su madre peleando ¿Dónde estaban las palomitas?

* * *

Kanda cambio su apariencia, su antes morena piel se tornó aún más oscura, su pelo erizado y purpura, sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse completamente blancos, sus dietes comenzaron a tornarse filosos y listos para desgarrar, las uñas le crecieron aún más y su cuerpo delgado pero marcado (y eso que portaba ropa encima) parecía tornarse musculoso

Wisely y Tikky se sorprendieron, con esos músculos podrían conquistar a cualquier chica

El cuerpo de Kanda parecía emitir energía que debes en cuando sacaba pequeñas chispas…

La Familia se miró, Jasdero y Devit habían utilizado la fusión de Deidades, la primera después de la guerra

— ¡Actívate cuarto sello!— gritaron tres de ellos al unísono

Él segundo más fuerte de ellos era sin duda alguna Lulu, y si ella había decidido liberar el ultimo sello existente, entonces podían abandonar toda esperanza

Su cuerpo se tornaba liquido incapaz de recibir casi cualquier clase de ataque, fusionándose con lo que fuera que tocase en ese estado, sin contar su habilidad para transformase en lo que sea.

La forma de Skinn se tornaba dorada y su cuerpo se volvía más gigante, su habilidad de controlar y crear la electricidad era una de las más fuertes, sin contar que era él quien les proporcionaba la energía a la casa

Y ahora se encontraba Tikky, este chico no podía controlar bien esa transformación, su apariencia "galán" se iba pareciendo más desquiciado y hasta terrorífico, aun no sabían los poderes que tenían, de por si era difícil golpearle cuando estaba en su modo "normal" en eso instantes donde parecía más una niebla, comenzaban a creer que era hasta imposible

…

Fou se lanzó contra su Creador, su puño se transformó en un meteoro, pero este solo se despedazo al tocar la piel de La Divinidad Máxima ¿Ya había mencionado que jugaba a los quemados con esas cosas?

—Estúpida eternidad—gruño la Deidad malhumorada, el cuerpo de la Divinidad fue capturado por el látigo, Hevlaska lo aprovecho para congelar los pies, mientras unas mariposas oscuras se posaban alrededor de la Divinidad, conocían esas cosas, las mascotas carnívoras de Tikky, devoraban todo lo interior, así que tenían completamente inmóvil a su Creador, o eso creyeron, una diminuta súper nova dio lugar en ese lugar, Fou levanto una barrera de apariencia volcánica alrededor de la familia de su "hermana mayor" protegiéndoles así de lo caótico de la explosión

Cuando el humo se disipo, encontraron a La divinidad sacando humo por las narices, como si de un toro enojado se tratara, tragaron grueso, hubieran preferido que fuese un toro. Incluso aceptaban al minotauro.

La barrera de Fou exploto dejando a todos los Noes confusos, Fou cayo de rodillas, su apariencia "divina" comenzó a parpadear y cuando menos se imagino estaba de nuevo con su apariencia humana, Nine se colocó en frente de ella de forma sobreprotectora, no entendieron porque hasta que miraron el meteoro tamaño medio acercarse a una alarmante velocidad, si bien el ataque fue absorbido por la Rubia, Kanda sonrió y Hevlaska lo entendió muy tarde

…

Nine exploto en una súper nova aún más potente que la primera, Fou grito por su hermana caída y los demás cubrieron sus ojos

…

El fin había llegado ¿Ya estaban muertos?

Nea fue el primero en abrir los ojos, maldijo al encontrarse cara a cara con Mana, Las demás Deidades estaba ahí también, colocados en una fila horizontal lo cual les protegió de la segunda explosión

Fou golpeo el suelo con furia, sus lágrimas se negaban a salir, debía ser fuerte ahora más que nunca

—Hora de pelear—hablo Alma con un brillo de furia, Las Deidades Originales asintieron y sus protegidos levantaron armas

* * *

…

—No acepto—sentencio, Apócrifos le miro consternado, sus ojos plateados por un instante parecieron azules

—Has elegido mal Walker—La esfera en sus manos se pulverizo, Allen se sintió desfallecer ahogando el grito que amenazaba salir de su garganta y mirando ya sin esperanza los fragmentos de los recuerdos en el suelo

En cambio Apócrifos sonrió complacido, su plan había funcionado incluso mejor de lo imaginado

Kanda jamás recordaría a Allen Walker, olvido para siempre a la única criatura en el universo capaz de devolverle la razón, el único humano que podía traer su consciencia de vuelta y que su ira dejara de dominarle, esa oportunidad se había ido, claro que la oportunidad de que Allen destruyera a los parientes directos de la Deidad más poderosa también se había ido, pero en cuanto Yuu estuviera debilitado, Él podría asesinar a todos sabiendo que se encontrarían débiles

…

En ambos casos el ganaría

Como sea que se viera No había oportunidad contra él

…

El tercer planeta, el planeta Azul, La tierra o como quieran llamarle, ciertamente los humanos tenían tantos nombres para todo… y sin contar los idiomas…Los humanos eran una lata

Pero…

Los humanos ya no existían, tal vez no habían desaparecido como lo habían hecho los dinosaurios…pero habían desaparecido dejando solo a los humanos con el pacto de sangre con sus Deidades y a los híbridos…

¿Cuánto más duraría la batalla contra La Divinidad Máxima? ¿Por qué esta no los vencía de una maldita vez? ¿Por qué el Joven Walker no parecía tan derrotado?

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Chan, Chan, Chan, Chaaaan **

**Definitivamente la Acción no se me da, no se me da nada, dejare esta historia hasta que mi auto compasión vuelva**

**No mentira, el siguiente capítulo es Relleno también conocido como el capítulo Especial**

**De ahí máximo tres o dos capítulos para que finalice esta horrible historia, así ya no torturo a nadie xD**

**¡Nos leemos a la próxima! Y Hola Ninoska! me alegra volver a leerte n.n**


	19. Capítulo especial

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hoshino Katsura**

* * *

¿Cuántos siglos habían transcurrido?

…

Si no fuera por Hevlaska el aun estuviera en el sótano de su casa, el día que Yu se alejo había perdido todo, Hevlaska le había encontrado y ayudado a vivir durante todos esos milenios, había descubierto lo que le ocurrió a La Divinidad Máxima…con la ayuda de la primera Deidad había creado un cuarto portátil, Hevlaska de alguna extraña forma encontró a Yu, irreconocible para cualquiera que no le hubiera conocido antes de ser humanoide…Hevlaska había creado cadenas especiales para contenerlo y junto a él lo habían encerrado por lo que fueran siglos…

Sus esperanzas disminuían con el paso de los tiempos, vivía junto a Hevlaska y Adán…envidiando su amor, un amor que se había mantenido a pesar de los eones transcurridos, Habían "Muerto" varias veces, oculto entre las sombras por mucho tiempo. Saliendo únicamente Hevlaska con diferente apariencia…la única que conocía el mundo exterior… y ayudaba a ambos a sobrevivir.

Se suponía que un romance entre Deidades era permitido, pues solo compartían al mismo creador, solo había un fallo en una relación entre Deidades…estas no podían reproducirse como lo hacían varias especies, y esto era desconocido por los humanos, y era por eso que Hevlaska ahora estaba en cinta…

Mana cayo en crisis existencial cuando lo supo, Adán no estaba mejor y Hevlaska, ella no entendía nada…pero se sentía rara

Las Deidades ya no solo tenían apariencia de humanos, su cuerpo funcionaba de la misma manera solo que los órgano vitales para un humano, para las Deidades no era tan necesario, inclusive podían perder uno y a los minutos tendrían uno nuevo en su cuerpo…

Tanto Mana como Adán tuvieron que estudiar cómo sacar bebes pues no dejarían que alguien tocara a Hevlaska…además de que posiblemente sus poderes se descontrolen en el labor de parto… eso causaría sospechas y sobre todo la Deidad estaría nuevamente prisionera, eso el Conde no lo permitiría, no de nuevo.

Los antojos de Hevlaska durante el primer periodo de embarazo fueron demasiado extraños, quería cosas que no se hallaban en ese planeta ¡Ni siquiera en esa galaxia!

Después sus cambios de humor fueron desde terroríficos, hasta provocar en Mana las ganas de hacerla su esposa, para su fortuna de ahí en adelante su embarazo comenzó normalmente, debes en cuando las cosas se movían solas o caían cosas de la nada…

Para fortuna Las Deidades capturadas sabían la condición de la primera Deidad y ellas ayudaban en lo que podían, sería la primera vez que nacería algo de una Deidad…estaban ansiosos y Adán por fortuna había interceptado cada vez que Fou intentaba abrir a Hevlaska, pues ambas Deidades ansiosas querían ver lo que tenía dentro…esos momentos Adán se daba cuenta que su esposa, por más inteligente que fuera poseía la misma curiosidad de un niño de 3 años.

Los Lee y Chang acudieron a mirar al primer hibrido entre Humano y Deidad… estaban curiosos y más las Deidades quienes jamás habían visto algo así, ellos fueron creados, no nacieron del vientre de nadie

—Lavi deja de caminar de un lado a otro…me mareas—hablo el Bookman

—No tengo la culpa ¡Ya quiero verlo!—se transformó en un pequeño gato de pelaje rojizo

— ¿A dónde vas?—pregunto una chica de cabello verde oscuro y lentes cuadrados, sujetando al minino sin una pizca de amabilidad

— ¡Miau, miau, miau!—se quejó comenzando a patalear

—Deténganse ambos—reprendió Bookman golpeándoles ligeramente en la cabeza

—Te crees porque sirves a los Lee—hablo el pelirrojo sacándole la lengua infantilmente

—Tonto hermano…te callas o tendré que golpearte— hablo la chica con sonrisa maniática y rostro oscurecido

— ¡Sálvenme del monstruo!—

—Basta ambos—reprendió Nine entrando súbitamente a esa recamara…

Las Deidades estaban reunidas en una pequeña sala lejos de sus captores, los cuales no parecían preocupados de tener a las Deidades reunidas

El primer hibrido nacido fue llamado Sheryl… un niño moreno y ojos negros, cabellera castaña, pero debes en cuando su piel se oscurecía más y sus ojos se tornaban dorados y su cabello se tornaba negro

—Es feo—hablo Fou recibiendo la mirada furiosa de muchos

—Es un bebe ¿Qué esperabas?— hablo La Deidad de cabello verdoso recibiendo la mirada de duda

—Cállense, nunca han visto un bebe—reprendió una Deidad de cabellera rubia y que adoptaba el nombre de Edgar

— ¿Y tú sí?—pregunto Fou curiosa

—No—contesto simple

—Mejor cállense—hablo Mana sonriendo apenado

—Yo opino que debemos dejar descansar a Hevlaskita—hablo Froi, todos asintieron y salieron del lugar

El tiempo transcurrió y nació más, Lulú Bell…la consentida del Conde… Skin, Tikky y Nea… sin imaginar que este último provocaría cambios en la vida de Mana Walker

* * *

Komui y Nea eran amigos de juego, constantemente el castaño tenía que huir de ese maniático cuando se ponía a crear Komurines…disque para proteger a su hermanita…si algún día llegaba a tener una.

El castaño solo tenía 4 años cuando miro a Mana a la luz de la Luna…juraba que había sido el ser más lindo que haya visto en su corta vida…eso solo provoco el sonrojo del mayor y Hevlaska sonrió ligeramente, sus hermanos le hicieron burla pero tampoco le prestaron atención.

El pequeño castaño comenzó a crecer, entre más grande más guapo y más coqueto, al igual que su hermano Tikky este estaba rodeado de jóvenes que querían salir con él, Sheryl yacía un tiempo se había casado, y por supuesto Tricia estaba embarazada, Sheryl el primer Hibrido en la historia tendría un hijo, nuevamente las Deidades estaban ansiosas…pero eso ya no era como años atrás, sus nuevos "Dueños" les trataban peor que basura, había excepciones…pero eran escasas

Por su parte Mana tenía que alejarse del menor de los Noé, pues ese chiquillo le hacía sentir cosas que jamás creyó volver a sentir y con más fuerza… lo cual era preocupante

* * *

Komui lo tenía ya decidido, le conseguiría una Novia a Nea para que dejara de destruirle sus Komurines, si Nea tenia Novia…no tendría tiempo que prestarle a sus Komurines y estos podrían vivir en paz y en tranquilidad hasta que tuviera una hermanita…si es que sus padres le daban una hermanita…sino él tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, el conocía los secretos de todas las familias antiguas, los Chang, Los Noé, Los Lee y sobre todo ese Walker

Por ello él se encargaría de liberar a las Deidades…entre ellas su madre, una Deidad que debía cubrir su verdadera identidad pues su padre odiaba con odio jarocho a las Deidades, Bookman la Deidad en miniatura había creado una ilusión que le hizo creer a su padre que estaba sincronizado con Bookman, pero la verdad es que, para evitar que los Akumas descubrieran a su madre, esta había hecho el pacto de sangre con su esposo (este creyendo que se trataba de Bookman), Komui aunque quería, no podía sincronizarse con la diminuta Deidad, así que buscaron a alguien compatible… pues Bookman moriría sino lo hacían…un riesgo que el tomo gustoso.

Pero en lo que iba, le conseguiría una novia a su amigo castaño aunque le costara dos Komurines…bueno medio Komurin

* * *

Nea caminaba despreocupado por los pasillos de la gran mansión… buscaba a cierto pelinegro, no sabía porque su madre le había pedido buscarlo

Lo encontró en la cocina, el castaño sonrió con malicia acercándose sigilosamente hasta Mana

— ¿Qué preparas?—pregunto abrazándole por atrás, el mayor se tensó mirando lentamente hacia atrás maldiciéndose después por hacerlo, Nea le sonreía de una forma casi sensual

—A-aléjate Nea—pidió sintiendo sus mejillas arder

—No—contesto simple apegándole más a él, si bien era un poco más bajo que el pelinegro en cuestión, pero sabía que algún día el sería más alto

— Aléjate—hablo brusco, el menor rio divertido

—Oh vamos Mana—le hablo mirándole inocentemente, el pelinegro bufo molesto

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos mirándole seriamente

—Porque me gustas—hablo rápidamente robándole un beso—Además, mi Madre te busca—dijo para después caminar despreocupado a otro lugar, Mana suspiro frustrado…era molesto tener a ese niñato acosándole cada vez que tenía oportunidad, se tocó los labios inconscientemente

—Deberías darle una oportunidad—brinco en su lugar por la sorpresa

—No lo hare Conde—respondió casi al instante

—Mana, Mana, Mana… ¿Por qué huyes de lo que evidentemente quieres?—

— ¡Yo no quiero a Nea!—

—Pero yo no dije eso—hablo burlón provocando un sonrojo en Walker

—Eso es trampa—hablo cruzándose de brazos

* * *

Aun se lo negaba, estaba en total desventaja en esa situación, Nea únicamente le miraba como un cazador a su presa… y lo peor de todo es que eso solo lograba ponerle más nervioso

—N-Nea—hablo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta

— ¿Si?—pregunto mientras unía sus labios, el pelinegro se tensó correspondiendo lentamente a ese beso, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente…

…

Había momentos en su vida que había anhelado la muerte, a su mente venia esa entidad que solo logro ver una vez en su vida…él era la primera causa por la cual no intentara matarse, si despertaba y el ya no se encontraba ¿Se pondría triste? Eso era algo que no podía saber, Yu jamás fue tan expresivo en ese aspecto…

Pero ya había pasado varias veces en las que pensaba en su muerte…solo que la Divinidad Máxima ya no aparecía en sus recuerdos, ahora era Nea quien parecía mostrarse con más resonancia en su mente… temió la primera vez que eso le ocurrió, por mucho tiempo fue Yu quien era su ancla para seguir con vida… y de un momento a otro era Nea.

El menor abrazo con fuerza al pelinegro al notar que sus temblores se hacían más fuertes, alejándose nuevamente y mirando las lágrimas en los bellos ojos de Mana, limpio sus lágrimas disculpándose en el proceso, se paró tratando de alejarse del pelinegro y no cometer otra imprudencia, pero simplemente el mayor le sujeto volviendo a unir sus labios…

Su cuerpo temblaba con cada tacto, cada roce le hacía anhelarlo más, cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba de placer al sentir las manos del castaño recorrer su piel, la piel que milenios atrás habían sido tocadas por otras manos, Nea exploraba cada rincón de su cuerpo borrando los rastros ancestrales de Yu, sus gemidos eran callados por la boca del menor…

Se sentía tan bien y a la vez la culpa le carcomía, amaba a Nea…pero no podía sacarse de la mente a esa otra persona la cual sus besos, caricias y palabras parecían tan lejanos cada vez, pensaría que Yu había sido parte de un magnifico sueño…pero los años transcurridos le recordaban que nada había sido falso…

* * *

Cross Marian había nacido, no era de una familia rica, ni siquiera conocida, pero Nine la Deidad Domadora eligió a esa pequeña criatura, no había lógica, jamás se habían elegidoa alguien a tan corta edad…

Bak nació, sus padres perecieron, la madre había sido asesinada a sangre fría mientras salía del trabajo, Edgar solo se había regresado porque Bak se había perdido…el pequeño rubio presencio la muerte de su padre convirtiéndose lentamente en polvo brillante, desde ahí Fou se sincronizo con él…por primera vez en la historia un niño se sincronizaba con su Deidad a tan temprana edad.

Lenalee parecía la viva imagen de la madre, solo que hasta ahora no necesitaba lentes, claro que la madre tampoco los necesitaba…era una moda para ella.

Después y de muchos esfuerzos Allen por fin pudo abrir sus pequeños ojos, Hevlaska sintió el aire faltarle, Mana miro asombrado esos peculiares ojos, en cambio Nea comenzó a tomarle fotos a diestra y siniestra, el pequeño se removió inconforme por esa cejadora luz…Mana le quito la cámara no sin antes golpearle…el pequeño sonrió, provocándole un tic nervioso al castaño

— Se supone que son ciegos cuando nacen ¿Cierto?—pregunto Nea confundido, pues su hijo parecía mirar atentamente a Mana

—Los híbridos nacen con sus sentidos funcionándoles bien, puede ver tan bien como tú lo haces ahora mismo—

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo podremos hacer?—le pregunto al pelinegro quien solo atino a sonrojarse, Hevlaska sonrió, pero muy dentro de ella tenía dudas, el pequeño era castaño, pero esos ojos realmente eran atrayentes, además él era el poseedor del fuerte y gran corazón de su creador…

* * *

**Un especial, no sé si les guste, pero me encanto escribirlo**

**¡Agradecimientos a todos los que siguen este Fic!**


	20. Chapter 19

Las Deidades Originales estaban haciendo lo impensable: se había unido a los humanos para derrotar al ser que llamaban "creador"

¿Ya habían mencionado que eso les dolía? No físicamente pero si mentalmente, odiaban hacer eso, pero tampoco parecían tener otra opción

Claramente sus habilidades eran minúsculas en contra del poder casi infinito (Infinito antes de la guerra), debían comenzar a odiar ser débiles, si ellos no hubieran sido débiles jamás hubiera pasado eso, pero ya no había forma de cambiar las cosas, como dicen los humanos: "Lo hecho, hecho esta" o algo así eran las palabras, su formación de ataque no era muy buena, utilizarían ataques sincronizados para poder mandar de nuevo a su creador a dormir, esperando que cuando despierte este no recuerde absolutamente nada, si claro, como si tuvieran tanta suerte.

Mana le había informado a Nea lo ocurrido con su hijo, el castaño pese a que la noticia no le sentó para nada bien, le restó importancia, él era su padre y debía confiar en la fuerza de su idiota hijo, Allen volvería a ellos de una u otra forma

* * *

Los únicos que aún se mantenían resguardados eran Lou Fa, Lenalee y Miranda, estas hubieran querido ir pero simplemente su posición no lo permitía

Lou Fa simplemente no tenía ningún arma, Lenalee casi no podía moverse y Miranda estaba embarazada de su Deidad, posiblemente unos dos meses pues su vientre aún era plano, Lenalee y los demás se habían sorprendido, incluyendo a los padres pues al parecer los despistados desconocían eso, sino fuese por Tiedoll la castaña se hubiera estado exponiendo más al peligro

Ahora la única prioridad de Lenalee era mantener a ambas castañas seguras de cualquier ataque, y deseaba que todos volvieran sanos y salvos

* * *

Allen miraba todo desde la esfera, Apócrifos se negaba a matarle hasta que todos murieran y de paso torturarle obligándole a mirar como lo hacían, intento cerrar los ojos pero el sonido de la batalla se hacía más fuerte resonando y haciendo eco en el pequeño espacio compartido, apartaba la mirada y la imagen volvía a aparecer done quiera que pusiera su vista. En pocas palabras…no tenía escapatoria.

Anita peleaba de la misma forma que la difunta Nine, o al menos su arma era la misma, un látigo

Cross y Emilia parecían tener una pistola como arma, el arma de Marian (su mejor amigo) era aún más grande que la de Emilia

Bak solo se encargaba de crear barreras alrededor de sus camaradas humanos e híbridos, Las Deidades parecían tener su propio campo de fuerza

Alma portaba esa espada y Eliade dos cuchillas largas de color morada, La rubia de complexión fortachona más o menos apariencia de marimacho, pero extrañamente atractiva, Allen no sabía su nombre, claro que no sabía el nombre de la pelinegra (Anita) pero en medio de la batalla lo había escuchado, era feroz, temible y ciertamente hermosa, tan hermosa como fuerte, Eliade y Emilia no se quedaban atrás, pero la rubia fornida, la que recién sabe que se llama "Epstein" ¿O es el apellido? Bueno lo que sea, esa rubia solo parecía tener una fuerza sobre humana, al parecer su arma eran unos guanteletes.

La batalla entre más se alargaba más satisfacción causaba en Apócrifos

…

Cuando miras hacia el pasado ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Cuando me miras ¿Qué ves? ¿Cómo te hago sentir? ¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti?

_-Traición- aun Traidor- Odio- No, Ya no más-_

Son las respuestas a esas preguntas que jamás llegaran, tú como ser eterno sabes que olvidar es fácil, pero ¿Por qué sientes que algo te falta? Algo que no deseabas olvidar ¿Tu humanidad? -Jamás la tuviste- ¿Tú amor? -Posiblemente-

Miras a Mana y te sientes tan furioso, tus recuerdos junto a él son tan cercanos, más sin embargo, tus sentimientos hacia él no lo son.

Tu amor por ese joven inmortal ya no existe, es como si jamás hubieran estado ahí, sientes tanta furia por lo que hizo, por su traición.

…

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Destruiste a casi todos los humanos solo por uno solo? A UNO que no pudiste exterminar, ¿Por qué exterminaste a casi todos los humanos? Tus creaciones no murieron en la guerra, TÚ las devolviste al mundo que creaste para ellas. Las Deidades siguen viviendo armoniosamente entre ellas, olvidando ya la guerra ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer eso?

—Cállate—gruñes con furia al tiempo que sostienes a Krory de sus fauces, impidiéndole así que te muerda, esa Deidad había comenzado con el mito de los Vampiros, patéticos humanos.

Te sientes tentado a arrancarle la cabeza, sabes que eventualmente le volverá a crecer… y lo haces

¿Eso no te hace igual de despiadado que un Humano?

La chica rubia de coletitas emite un grito lastimero, sonríes mirándola, quieres saber porque fue una de las que no eliminaste, quieres saber porque inconscientemente la salvaste ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Es esa mujer acaso la razón por la que te sientes incompleto?

Eliade retrocede asustada, su arma se le resbala de sus temblorosas manos y te llena de satisfacción…Si fueras consciente de lo que haces seguramente no harías eso

…Pero desde que despertaste no eres capaz de razonar, no tienes nada más que Odio y deseo de Venganza en tu ahora retorcida cabeza

Solo quieres ver sangre, quieres Muerte, matar a todos sin importar quien sea, deseas que todos sientan el mismo dolor que tú tienes, pero eso no es cierto… no deseas nada de esto

Jamás deseaste nada de esto, nunca lo quisiste, pero simplemente no puedes detenerte, tu "conciencia" está atrapada en algún lugar de tu mente, de la misma forma en la que tú lo estabas antes

— _¿Cómo puedo liberarte?—_detuviste tu puño a centímetros del rostro de la chica, retrocedes sintiendo su cálida mano en tu mejilla la chica hacía ya unos minutos que huyo de ti, Ella no fue quien te hablo, no fue quien te toco—_Por favor, solo déjame ayudarte_—vuelve a resonar su cálida voz, te sientes feliz y no sabes porque.

—_No sabía que las Deidades también perdían la memoria_—Esa era la inconfundible voz de Mana, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos, sus "enemigos" mantuvieron la distancia, Epstein atiende las heridas de Eliade, Krory mira con preocupación a la chica, pero tu ignoras eso, tu vacío comienza a crecer, tu dolor comienza a ser sofocante, quieres morir

…

…

…

—Llego la Hora—hablo apócrifos sonriendo, Allen mira a la criatura, esa sonrisa en sus labios le trae un mal presentimiento, su vista vuelve a Kanda, quien yace de rodillas sujetando su cabeza, su preocupación va en aumento, sus ganas de estar junta a él vuelven con más potencia

* * *

Tiempo atrás Komui dijo que sería él quien despertara a la Divinidad Máxima, pero eso no había ocurrido, La Divinidad Máxima se levantó y él no tuvo nada que ver

—_Por supuesto que si_—Susurro la voz dentro de su cabeza—_Tú hiciste que tuviera conciencia, que despertara de su sueño e ignorara su odio hacia los humanos y fingiera odiarte hasta el punto de decirte que te comería_—sonrió ante eso—_Apócrifos te engaño, no solo le borro sus recuerdos, le hizo creer a Yu que Mana le había traicionado_—débilmente escucho "Con mi ayuda" pero desecho eso, tal vez lo había imaginado—_El no solo hizo eso, le quito a Yu lo más importante_—

— ¿Su amor?—pregunto intentando atinar…no lo logro

—_Su control_—le corrigió la chica dulcemente

…

…

…

~~ A~~

—Comandante permiso para disparar—

—Permiso denegado soldado—

—Por favorcito capitán—

—Bien, si lo pides de esa forma está bien—

Allen tenía un tic en el ojo

— ¿Sabes? Podrías simplemente volver a tu apariencia normal ¡Y dejar de arruinar la imagen de Kanda!—

Apócrifos estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con dos juguetes de soldaditos, meneo la cabeza en señal de "no quiero" y Allen quiso ahorcarlo ahí mismo, pero la burbuja exploto dejando la lluvia tocar su rostro

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó mirando a su alrededor, Kanda estaba en el suelo retorciéndose sujetando su cabeza, alrededor de él e formaba un remolino que impedía a las Deidades acercársele

— Mi capitán, es tiempo de atacar—hablo apócrifos al tiempo que sus soldados de juguete se transformaban en una espada filosa, Allen entro en pánico sin saber porque

* * *

El remolino alrededor de Kanda se prendió fuego y la electricidad comenzó a surgir

— ¿Un tornado eléctrico?—pregunto extrañado Nea—El fuego le da más personalidad—Mana miro a su esposo sin saber cómo reaccionar, el tornado tomo más fuerza y su rango de destrucción avanzo

—Deberíamos volver con los demás y buscar una manera de traer a nuestro destructor de tiempos—

* * *

Allen estaba asombrado, su abuela le había llamado así solo una vez en su vida y eso fue cuando su cabello era blanco.

-El pequeño destructor de tiempos-

Después solo le había llamado "Mi pequeño Destructor"

Ahora el problema era ¿Por qué los escuchaba si se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia?

Sin penarlo mucho corrió hacia donde se encontraba su familia


	21. Chapter 20

**Antes de todo y despues de nada, FELICES FIESTAS!**

* * *

Hay pocas maneras de destruir a las Deidades originales, Apócrifos las conoce

Cuando Suman desapareció sin dejar rastro quedo confundido y desorientado, era un hecho de que ninguno podría salir de su control mental de ninguna forma (sin sospechar que Lavi solo fingía), poco después le vino la respuesta a su confusión, Daisya Barry había muerto durante la susodicha invasión, una Deidad estaba ligada a la vida de su protegido.

Ya se había desecho de varias problemáticas, Nine la Deidad Domadora, era una de las más poderosas, Lavi la Deidad curiosa, fría y traviesa, Deidades que habían muerto por mano "paterna" y después estaba Suman la deidad oscura.

Su batalla ya estaba a punto de finalizar, la Divinidad Máxima deseaba la muerte… y él no es nadie para negársela

Sin pensarlo se acercó lo suficiente como para que todos le miraran asombrados, sus manos se transformaron en cuchillas muy filosas, desgarraría a La Divinidad Máxima como él le había desgarrado, pero incluso antes de que pudiera hacer algo Hevlaska le intercepto, el cuerpo de la chica que le había arrebatado la atención del ente original estaba dispuesta a pelear con él, sonrió ante eso

— ¿Lista para morir?—pregunto burlón

—El que morirá será tu—aseguro la inmortal con voz seria

— ¡Patéale el culo querida!—grito Adam desde abajo, sus hijos apoyaron a su padre en un vitoreo

Allen llego poco antes después, Mana y Nea se cercioraron si no le había pasado nada, entre un sonrojo avergonzado los aparto asegurándoles que no tenía nada

* * *

Cosas que no sabías de Apócrifos y que realmente te importan un carajo.

Realmente el plan original de Apócrifos era secuestrar a Yuu antes de que hiciera el pacto de sangre con su humano amante, lo había intentado esa noche cuando ambos se encontraban en la mansión Lee…

Pero no conto que su creador pudiera sentirlo y bloqueara su ataque creando la explosión que derrumbo una pequeña parte del hogar Lee, al verse obligado a huir antes de que su creador recordara su esencia, envió a mas Akumas para asesinar al hibrido desgraciado y maldito. Fracaso también en eso y el pacto se formó aun más fuerte que la primera vez. Porque si, antes del mocoso molesto hubo alguien que hizo el pacto

¿Recuerdan a Mana? Ya saben, la "madre" del mocoso con cabello de anciano y molesto, bueno…él fue el primero, pero eso ya lo sabían ¿Verdad? El mismo Mana se lo dijo a Allen

Aunque realmente no cuadra ¿Cómo Kanda hizo un pacto de sangre con Mana si lo odiaba por su "traición"?

Tal vez eso esté ligado a la persona que Apócrifos quiere despertar…aunque al parecer eso ya no será necesario, La Divinidad Máxima desea la muerte y eso es lo único que necesitaba para asesinarle de una vez por todas.

Si "Esa persona" despertaba completamente, entonces La Divinidad Máxima no tendría de otra más que pelear con esa persona… y entonces conseguiría que ambos se mataran entre sí. Un plan muy efectivo que realmente hubiera funcionado… pero no podría disfrutarlo ¿Por qué? Fácil, él quería asesinar a las dos personas que le causaban dolor

Uno por nunca haberlo amado como él le amo

Y al otro por haberse ganado lo que él con mucha pasión anhelaba

Pero ahora debía exterminar a la intrusa, porque eso era lo que Hevlaska era desde su creación. Una intrusa.

* * *

Allen estaba anonadado mirando a su abuela pelear

—_Él debe recordar_—esas palabras taladraron su cabeza como unas voces incesantes, repitiéndose una y otra vez causándole un dolor agudo en su cabeza, esa vez, cuando estaba en su depresión por la repentina desaparición de Kanda. Mana se lo había dicho

—_Tú eres el Corazón de la Divinidad máxima_—después de su shock inicial, pensó que tal vez se refería en plan romántico… pero no, cuando por accidente viajo al pasado (Algo que aún no comprende pero sospecha), lo pudo confirmar, eso quería decir que si el moría Kanda le seguiría con o sin pacto de sangre.

Estresado, confundido, agobiado, enamorado, idiotizado y cansado eran cosas que sentía, sin contar las profundas ganas de golpear a su amante hasta que le recordara, o por lo menos hasta que pudiera desahogarse ¿¡Por qué demonios te quitaste el corazón!? Sería lo que preguntara ¿Por qué yo soy su corazón? Sería lo que preguntara a quien quiera que estuviera jodiéndole con esto.

Sus rodillas cedieron al tiempo que las voces dentro de él comenzaron a gritarle "¡Debes recordar!"

Mordió su labio inferior ahogando el grito de dolor

—_Tranquilo, no caigas en sus provocaciones_—le susurro la desconocida voz que ya llevaba rato con él, las voces se volvieron más aterradoras, mas desesperadas

Y entonces todo silencio, miro hacia todos los lado encontrándose con su amiga Lenalee, con su cabello largo y con la ropa no tan desgarrada

— ¿Lenalee?—miro como su amiga corrió al lado de Kanda quien parecía estar inconsciente, con su cabello aun negro, la china emitió un gritito al sentir como Kanda se movió, Allen por su parte no entendía nada ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una ilusión?

—Kanda—llamo asombrada, el aludido estiro su mano intentando tocarle, Allen se tensó, quiso moverse de su lugar pero sus pies estaban anclados al suelo. Intento gritar y nada salió de su boca ¿Qué acaso no le veían?—Por favor debes Volver…Allen-Kun te necesita—le dijo con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, el chico toco su mejilla subiendo hacia la cabeza de la chica. Allen en este punto comenzaba a creer que Kanda era demasiado coqueto estando Semi-consciente

—Él…debe…recordar—esas palabras hicieron que su corazón pulsara, como reaccionando a su legítimo dueño y las voces comenzaron de nuevo

— ¿Quién debe recordar? ¿Recordar que Kanda? Despierta por favor—la chica le movía sumida en la desesperación, incluso el comenzaba a desesperarse ¿Quién debía recordar las cosas era él mismo? Estúpido inmortal ¿Por qué esas voces le decían lo mismo?

—Por favor no hagas eso…él aun no debe despertarse…sería muy problemático para mí…—Su ira creció, quería descuartizar a ese sujeto que osaba utilizar el rostro de su tan añorado amante—al menos hasta que encuentre mi corazón—ante eso su furia creció más ¿Su corazón? Mas imbécil no podía ser, porque en definitiva Allen jamás le entregaría algo tan importante, su cerebro hizo clic ¡Apócrifos no sabía dónde estaba el corazón de Kanda!—Ahora debes volver— eso le hizo concentrarse (Con las voces no es muy fácil) observando como su amiga china desaparecía

…

Nuevamente la voces callaron, su, bueno él corazón comenzaba a latir aún más rápido

—Debes recordar—susurro para si con la mirada vacía, su piel comenzaba a tornarse oscura su cabello blanco y despeinado comenzaba a tomar una forma más peinada y ondulada, y una sonrisa sádica surco sus labios

_— ¡No!—_ese grito provocado en su mente causando eco en toda su cabeza le hizo parpadear confundido, nuevamente estaba en la zona de guerra y su apariencia volvía a ser la misma

Su abuela tenia encadenado a… ¿Qué cosa era eso? ¿La verdadera apariencia de Apócrifos?

—Repugnante—susurro para sí mismo asqueado

Las cadenas se rompieron y todos cubrieron sus ojos al ver como el primer ser creado se iluminaba completamente, cubrió sus ojos intentando apaciguar la cegadora luz, cuando se apagó sintió una opresión en su cuello

—Tal vez me equivoque— Apócrifos les tenia sujeto del cuello, levantándole como si fuera nada, pataleo intentando ser libre, con sus manos intentaba soltar el fuerte agarre del apócrifos pero simplemente no cedía—Tal vez te necesite después de todo—

Sintió pánico aun sin saber porque, Apócrifos levanto su mano izquierda comenzando a transformarse en una cuchilla, intento mirar más atrás donde Hevlaska luchaba para liberarse de unas cadenas plateadas, cerro sus ojos cuando Apócrifos ataco

— ¿Qué?—se confundió al ver a Apócrifos tirado en el suelo, su mano izquierda comenzó a llenarse de plumas y pronto su arma se activo

—Así que eres tu—rugió Apócrifos levantándose como si nada, Allen retrocedió, algo le decía que no debía pelear, al menos ya no

Su cuerpo se paralizo, olvido como respirar y lo único que su cerebro le decía era "Golpéalo salvajemente"

—Ka-Kanda—frente a él mirando con infinito odio estaba su adorado (y a veces molesto) ex amante, su melena purpura y despeinada le hacía ver aún más guapo y—Mierda… quiero besarlo—pensó aterrado, ahora eso era mucho más peligroso que atacar a apócrifos, quien por cierto miraba con la misma fascinación, gruño celosamente

— ¿Por qué volviste?— la firme y fuerte voz de Kanda provoco un estremecimiento, el albino ya comenzaba a querer hacer otra cosa además de golpearlo, y pronto no pensó en nada, Kanda le tiro hacia él aprisionándolo en un abrazo sobreprotector, parpadeo confundido sin intentar comprender porque lo hacia

—Ve con tu familia Moyashi—alzo su rostro observando la sonrisa de Kanda, solo un movimiento del enano sirvió para unir sus labios con los del milenario ser

—Bakanda—susurro a escasos centímetros, después le tiro salvajemente del cabello—Esto es por romper tu promesa—

Kanda rio ligeramente, dejando a Allen encantado, el mayor le abrazo por la cintura y Allen rodeo su cuello, se acercaron para volver a besarse pero

—Sigo aquí—hablo Apócrifos con la voz deformada por la furia

—Me olvide de él—se sinceró Kanda susurrándole el secreto al albino, este asintió de acuerdo

Allen comenzó a sentir que se volvía mas enano, miro a sus pies viendo que estaba siendo absorbido, Kanda lo evito pero en cambio comenzó a aparecer unas cadenas plateadas, Kanda gruño mirando furioso a su primera creación, este sonrió arrogante

—Terminemos esto de una buena vez por todas—rugieron ambos al unísono

— ¡Kanda!—grito e albino al notar que su amante desaparecía… y le dejaba atado

* * *

El universo es infinito y vacío

Kanda y Apócrifos estaban parados en medio de todo eso

— ¿Cómo recordaste todo?—pregunto confundido

—Tal vez este débil…pero sigo siendo más fuerte que tu—fue su única contestación

—Sea como sea, tú morirás aquí—

* * *

Mana estaba intentando liberar a su hijo

—Apócrifos lo sabe—fue lo único que dijo al ver a sus parientes

— ¿Saber qué?—pregunto Road confundida

—Que yo soy el corazón—Todos contuvieron el aliento, mirándose entre ellos consternado

—Pero se ha ido, Kanda le matara y no habrá que temer ¿No es así?—

—Yo no estaría tan seguro—esa voz les dejo petrificados, el suelo comenzó a tornarse negro, comenzando a salir varios apócrifos

— ¿Cómo es posible?—pregunto Mana estupefacto

—Aprendí a multiplicarme, solo si el original muere todos nosotros nos desvaneceremos…pero él está escondido—

—No—Hevlaska se convirtió en polvo logrando así salir de su prisión, Todas la Deidades Originales comenzaron a ponerse en guardia, teniendo detrás de ellos a su protegido

—Protegeremos el Corazón y destruiremos a todos—rugió Anita sacando su látigo, Chaoji en aprobación choco sus puños

—No ganaras—aseguro Fou molesta

Allen en cambio dejo de escuchar, solo podía pensar que Kanda había vuelto a irse con uno apócrifo falso, intento moverse pero las cadenas brillaron con intensidad aprisionándolo más

—No te muevas, las cadenas comenzaran a volverse pequeñas conforme te muevas—advirtió su abuelo

-No importa cómo le veas… Yo ganare-

Esas fueron las palabras de Apócrifos

Los humanos ya no existían, aun si vencían, aun si encontraban al auténtico… Apócrifos ya había ganado

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Ante la tardanza me disculpo, quiero un final feliz y comienzo a pensar en un sinfín de probabilidades… pero quiero dejar el original, el trágico final que me encanta… y sé que lo amaran o me odiaran aún más_**

**_Hasta la próxima semana… _**

**_O hasta nunca_**

**_Agradezco a todos los que lo han leído y soportado, a todos los que dejan sus sanos comentarios y a los que lo agregan a favoritos, un agradecimiento especial a Allen por dejar que lo ponga como amante del Bakanda y viceversa_**

**_[Mensaje sin importancia]_**

**_ "Favor de volverse al rito de un Kanda uke pero sin dejar de ser él" hasta ahora solo Allen Walker es miembro, Lavi también quiere pero el único miembro se niega a que entre_**


	22. Chapter 21

**Buenas noches a todos mis queridos lectores anonimos y a los comentaristas que amo tanto *Sonrisa* me disculpo por la tardanza, el capitulo lo tenia terminado hace unos meses atrás...pero no lo quise subir por malvado *No miento* pero ya me anime a subirlo, ya tengo todo hecho, si tardo en subirlo se debe a mi maldad pura y solo el final es al que me falta ponerle cosas mejores...por que sinceramente me salio muy seco xD por asi decirlo**

**sin mas preámbulos ni chácharas espero este capitulo les agrade**

**y D. Gray man no me pertenece, son de Katsura Hoshino**

**Solo la luna es mía ¨risa¨**

* * *

En el espacio no había forma de saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en la tierra, anteriormente eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, pero ahora era su mayor preocupación, podría exterminar a Apócrifos en ese mismo instante… y evitar que le hiriera, él sabía lo que ocurriría a su cuerpo y _ESO_ llegaba a pasar.

* * *

Allen estaba entumido sin poder moverse, mirando con impotencia a sus conocidos y amigos, Lenalee y Miranda estaban junto a él. La castaña si la miraba atentamente era linda, con ojeras pronunciadas pero linda…además de ser delgada.

Si la miraba atentamente no parecía estar embarazada, es más… ¿Ya dijo que era atractiva?

* * *

El viento mecía el cabello de todos, Nea mantenía cierta distancia del clon apócrifos no 1, este le sonría sádicamente susurrándole como le descuartizaría, Nea en cambio se burlaba de sus absurdos intentos de intimidación

Mana y Timcanpy hacían otro equipo, Fou y Bak juntos pero no revueltos, Anita y Chaoji, Rene y Tiedoll eran otro y esta deidad invocaba monstruos gigantes, uno se pensaría ¿Qué tan peligroso era a pesar de su apariencia amable y vieja?

Cross por su parte estaba furioso (…Devastado), disparando a diestra y siniestra su arma de munición infinita, Noise por su parte protegía al pelirrojo de los ataques que le mandaban

* * *

La pelea era intensa y yo estaba totalmente inmovilizado, Lenalee mantenía protegiendo a Miranda cada vez que los apócrifos atravesaban a los demás, para nuestra fortuna Alma y Link eran los que los exterminaban, jamás vi tanta belleza y poder en alguien que no fuera Kanda

Alma era demasiada adiestrada en la espada, su flexibilidad ayudaba a liberarse cada vez que le atrapaban y por su parte su Deidad rubia de dos puntos en la frente inmovilizaba a varios apócrifos mediante extraños símbolos y papeles, como si fuera una sacerdotisa de los templos antiguos

Y yo seguía sin poder hacer nada, estaba furioso por ello, simplemente no podía hacerme polvo como lo había hecho mi abuela ¿O si podía?

…

No, no podía

Estaba cansado y mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme, comencé a escuchar la pelea a distancia, la lluvia comenzaba a caer nuevamente mojándome al instante

—"_Él debe recordar_"—me susurraron dulcemente en el oído—"_Debes recordar_"—la voz comenzó a parecer desesperada

—Lenalee—susurre apenas, pero sabía que no podía escucharme

El suelo retumbo debajo de mí, recordé lo que ocurrió en el bosque, Lenalee me había sujetado la cabeza y acto seguido nos transportamos al pasado… y antes de que eso ocurriera ella había sido tocada en la misma zona por Kanda ¿Eso tenía alguna clase de conexión? Las voces seguían susurrando, cada vez más desesperadas y su tono comenzaba a subir hasta el punto de ya estar gritando, me moví intentando tapar mis oídos, sentí como las cadenas comenzaban a aprisionarme más

— ¡Allen-Kun!—el grito de Lenalee y Miranda hicieron eco en mí ser

Emití un grito lastimero, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mi ojo izquierdo, pero lo que caía de mi ojo era sangre, esta caía libremente y me aterrorice al pensar que moriría desangrado, pronto la sangre se volvió un mar debajo mío, un mar que embravecido comenzaba a arremolinarse comenzando a succionarme dentro de él.

* * *

Nea y Mana estaba estupefactos, su hijo nuevamente desaparecía por extrañas razones ¿Apócrifos le tenía?

Ante su descuido apócrifos sujeto del cuello a Mana y le atravesó el corazón o al menos eso intento pues el pelinegro se había desvanecido, Nea le tenía sujeto ahora, su cabello castaño y despeinado parecía rizado y su piel se había vuelto azulada, unos ojos dorados se apreciaban, Mana sonrió ante el cambio

…

Fou mantenía a dos apócrifos a raya, Bak estaba detrás de ella, ella salvajemente golpeaba a los enemigos mientras su rubio acompañante le protegía con un invisible campo de fuerza, sus golpes tomaban más fuerza conforme los daba, su furia iba en crecimiento bestial…al igual que su dolor, pero no por nada es la Deidad más parecida al creador

* * *

— _"Él debe recordar, debe recordar, recordar_"—su cabeza le dolía a horrores, sus parpado pesaban y nunca supo cuando cayó dormido, lo último que había escuchado era su nombre siendo gritado por dos chicas

—Recordar—repitió medio en trance medio consciente, abrió sus ojos de golpe, encontrándose en el pasillo secreto de su casa, parpadeo confuso mirando a su alrededor, pero ni así pudo darse una idea del porque estaba ahí

Entonces todo su cuerpo se quedó tieso, enfrente de él estaba Kanda…pero no el joven atractivo que él conocía, sino más un poco más joven, aproximadamente nueve años, con su cabello purpura llegándole hasta más debajo de los hombros, un suéter azul oscuro largo y unos pantalones cortos negros, parecía estar esperando algo mientras estaba relajadamente recargado en la puerta sellada durante siglos

—Ya decía yo que apestaba—gruño el niño cruzándose de brazos, Allen sentía que comenzaba a enloquecer, pues por el estrecho pasillo apareció Mana, con una gabardina negra, pantalón de vestir negro y camisa de manga larga blanca, su melena oscura caía despreocupadamente por su rostro, dándole una apariencia un tanto femenina

—Realmente no quería creer que esto ocurría—susurro su "madre" afligida

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Mi despertar?—pregunto mirándole ceñudo, Mana negó lentamente

— Yu—

—Te prohíbo que me llames así—le corto fríamente, mientras cambiaba de apariencia, siendo de la misma edad que Mana y su melena igual de larga, el albino miro la sorpresa en su progenitor, y comprendió que en ese entonces Kanda odiaba a Mana por el engaño hecho por Apócrifos, quiso hablar y en ese momento se dio cuenta que todo era un recuerdo…suspiro frustrado sabiendo que solo quedaba observar

Su cerebro hizo clic cuando se miró a sí mismo en una edad más temprana, su cabeza dio vueltas porque era un niño castaño y de ojos plateados, y el no recordaba ser castaño…pero sus antiguos sueños, o como Mana les había llamado "Recuerdos" siempre le mostraban con ese tono de cabello

—Aléjate de él—sentencio Mana sabiendo por quien había despertado, ahora los momentos en los que encontraba a Allen ahí comenzaban a tener sentido, porque sabía que su hijo tenía mala orientación…pero no tanta… (Pobre de él)

—No puedo, y no creo hacerlo— sentencio decidido, Allen comenzaba a sonrojarse… y a querer golpear a la criatura divina

—Kanda, no quiero que te le acerques—Mana se tensó al momento de que Yuu acaricio su mejilla, y Allen sintió su sangre hervir, pequeño niño celoso.

—Eres más hermoso de lo que recuerdo— y eso definitivamente le dolió, como si le hubiesen golpeado en el estómago o tal vez una puñalada

—Calla…guarda silencio—hablo el pelinegro menor decaído, Kanda le beso haciendo que ambos Walker se sorprendieran—N-no—hablo su madre mientras le apartaba—Yo te espere, lo hice aun sin saber si despertarías, pero ya no te amo Yuu, hace mucho deje de hacerlo…Lo siento—

—Lo sé, solo quería confirmarlo…además, debes saber que tu hijo será mi alimento ¿Cierto Allen?—Mana miro hacia atrás palideciendo al ver como su pequeño era rodeado de un arbusto de espinas, el niño no mostraba nada que indicara si por lo menos era consciente de su situación, sus ojos solo los tenia abiertos y su cuerpo temblaba

—Mana—susurro dejando congelado al padre, jamás le llamaba así a menos que estuviera enojado y si estaba enojado eso era malo

Allen no comprendía nada, su corazón fue estrujado y pateado por los dos seres que él más amaba, y ahora su yo joven parecía estar rodeado de arbusto, ese mismo arbusto que le había protegido de los primeros Akumas que vio, los que se metieron a su mansión en la noche que conoció a Kanda…pero lo que sucedió después. Definitivamente le sorprendió

Su yo anterior comenzaba a transformarse, su cabello castaño se tornó blanco y medianamente ondulado, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su piel se oscureció

Había dos cosas que resaltar… y que Allen podía apreciar fácilmente, la primera es que él jamás en su vida se había transformado(o eso había creído hasta ahora), y la segunda es que los ojos cuando una transformación tomaba lugar cambiaba a dorados, no rojos. ¿Por qué el de él era rojo?

Kanda instintivamente trajo a Mana detrás de él

— ¿Me extrañaste?—pregunto el mini Allen sonriendo sádicamente

—Che—gruño Kanda molesto y preocupado, Mana simplemente pedía una explicación

— ¿Apócrifos me poseyó?—se preguntó mirándose atentamente

—No—le contesto alguien a su espalda, salto por el sobresalto y girando para ver a la chica, quedo perplejo, delante de él apareció una chica, ciertamente era hermosa, su melena era larga y blanca, poseía unos ojos azules como el cielo y en ellos se podía apreciar la ternura, su piel era blanca y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas

— ¿Q-quien…e—la chica le coloco uno de sus finos y largos dedos en la boca, acallando cualquier pregunta, una tímida sonrisa se coló en su carnosos labios

—Soy Luna—se presentó, Allen supo entonces que de ella se trataba la voz de su cabeza, la que callaba las otras, ella era un Deidad original…y por alguna extraña razón se sintió vacío

—A-Allen—se presentó sintiéndose nervioso, esa Deidad era verdaderamente hermosa, ella le sonrió como diciendo "Eso ya lo sabía" y entonces se sintió estúpido, desorientado y furioso…Kanda le había contado de ella en su relato, Apócrifos había hablado de ella y se sintió miserable ¿Cómo Kanda le había rechazado? La Deidad era por más hermosa ¿Cómo la Divinidad máxima pudo ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo pudo haberla siquiera lastimado?

— Sobre quién soy yo...—continuo ella con su aterciopelada voz—Solo podía ser más que una extensión de ti—el albino parpadeo confuso "¿Eh?" era lo único inteligente que su cerebro podía pensar—Pongámoslo así, cuando una Deidad al fin muere, decide si volver o no… yo decidí volver en el cuerpo del chico al que ama mi padre—explico ante la confusión—Sé que es un poco egoísta de mi parte, incluso puede pensar que solo lo hago para conseguir lo que en mi otra vida no logre…eso tiene un poco de verdad—se sinceró mirando el suelo, ambos albinos ignoraban lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no notando como el mini Allen comenzaba a gritar adolorido, mientras de su cabeza aparecían unos grandes cuernos, su mano se deformaba en forma de garra y sus ojos se tornaban completamente rojos, las plumas que anteriormente le protegieron aparecieron en forma de alas en su espalda—Ciertamente yo aún deseo que Yu me ame…pero decidí volver solo porque sabía que Apócrifos intentaría algo nuevamente. Por ello volví, yo quería ayudarte con lo que pudiera, explicar lo que sabía…pero me temo que no fui de gran ayuda…no sabía que tú eras el corazón, así que en cuanto me convertí en parte de ti… el corazón me aprisiono pensando que era una amenaza, convirtiéndome en una parte de tu consciencia—ambos volvieron a su alrededor cuando Kanda atravesó al albino macho

—Maldita sea—gruño mientras se tocaba el rostro, se levantó rápidamente limpiando la ligera franja de sangre que salía de su labio

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Mana preocupado, este asintió mirando al pequeño demonio/Allen— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?—pregunto acongojado, el suspiro de Kanda fue mortal para todos los oyentes, jamás en su larga existencia le había escuchado un suspiro tan desesperado

—El solo está siendo manipulado por mi corazón—Mana estaba perplejo, y no solo él, Allen también lo estaba—Cuando abandone mi corazón a manos de Hevlaska, no me di cuenta de cuanto odio había guardado, y ese odio está gobernando a Allen, lo manipula intentado cobrar una venganza que es solo mía, pero este al ser una extensión más de mi cuerpo…supongo que no sabe a quién darle su venganza—explico Kanda desinteresado, Mana en cambio esquivo a duras penas una espada gigante—es tan fuerte como yo—aseguro Kanda molesto

— ¿Y cómo le detenemos?—pregunto angustiado—sin matarle o herirle—se apresuró a decir

Kanda medito un poco al tiempo que detenía la espada y la desintegraba

—Sera difícil en mi estado, estoy tan débil y no creo que pueda siquiera mantenerme en pie por más tiempo—

Allen miraba con terror todo ello, observo a Luna mirando como sus bellos ojos azules cambiaban a plateados "¿Qué?" se preguntó extrañado

—Cambian conforme mi estado de ánimo, si me siento desesperada se tornan plateados o grises—explico sin apartar la vista de la batalla—Es importante que mires todo, así comprenderás más acerca de tu poder como el corazón—

Su mini yo avanzaba, mostrando sus filosas hileras de dientes, parecía tiburón a punto de atacar, o más bien un extraño demonio atractivo, porque válgame, sino llegaba a ser vanidoso en uno de estos momentos…entonces no se le podría considerar hijo de Nea Walker

El suelo debajo de Mana y Kanda se ilumino, apareciendo un pentagrama luminosos, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que harían

-"Hace tiempo, antes de conocer a tu padre…hubo una batalla en la cual Kanda resultó gravemente herido"-

Esas habían sido las casi exactas palabras de Mana el día en que le explico sobre su posición como nuevo compañero de Kanda, ahora sabía que Mana le había mentido solo en una cosa ese día

-"Hace tiempo, cuando tú eras aún muy joven, tus poderes se descontrolaron y nos atacaste en un estado de celos…en esa batalla Kanda quedo fatalmente cansado y muy mal herido"-

Esas hubiesen sido las palabras más exactas… y una verdad que no hubiese podido digerir

Mientras tanto, el pacto de sangre se llevaba a cabo y rápidamente Kanda liberaba el cuarto sello su pecho se tornó más musculoso, su melena purpura se volvió salvaje y despeinada, sus ojos se tornaron en su totalidad blanca y sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos, y entonces fue al ataque, Mana mantenía una barrera de protección tanto en el lugar en el que se encontraban, como en su Deidad protectora

Su yo chiquito e inocente quedo congelado en su sitio, sus gritos llenos de rabia mientras se movía salvajemente al intentar inútilmente sacarse a Kanda de encima

—Perdón—le susurró al oído—Yo sabía lo que ocurriría…y aun así—se silenció abruptamente, su mirada mostraba el dolor que sentía, Allen se sintió desfallecer al presenciar eso, Kanda coloco su mano en la cabeza

Durante unos segundos no entendió nada, Mana se acercó al niño con su apariencia normal, salvo ahora por el tono de cabello

—Bórrale los recuerdos sobre mí, haz que me olvide… y prohíbele que vuelva a bajar, sus poderes han sido sellados…pero no dudo que vuelvan a liberarse… y cuando llegue ese momento ya no poder detenerle—susurro lo último mientras se desvanecía

Allen se dejó caer, su cabeza era totalmente un caos, su pecho dolía y sus piernas temblaban, Luna se puso a su altura abrazándole consoladoramente, le abrazo de vuelta, por ahora sabía que ella era la única que sufría igual o peor que él, intentar darse consuelo mediante eso le hacía sentir peor que basura

—Tranquilo—le susurro—Entrégate a mí—

* * *

Lenalee miraba horrorizada todo eso, uno a uno sus amigos iban cayendo

Anita había perecido cuando un apócrifo le succiono toda su vitalidad, Chaoji no tardo en desintegrarse, otro apócrifo manipulo mentalmente a Krory para que este se encargara de matar a la chica rubia, este también comenzó a desintegrarse, pero mientras lo hacía llamaba desesperadamente a su amada ya muerta

Cross había sido atacado por dos apócrifos, mientras a Noise le arrancaban la mano derecha, Miranda se cubrió la boca ahogando el grito

Alma y Link fueron los que se pusieron más furiosos, pero eso no cambio las cosas, eran demasiados apócrifos y ellos estaban rodeados, pronto Alma fue succionada por un apócrifos, comenzando su cuerpo a deformarse, hasta que simplemente exploto, mientras su cambio se daba, Link fue sujeto por el cuello mientras otro apócrifos estaba atacándole salvajemente, sacándole los ojos y haciéndole cortes por todo su pecho, poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse, pero antes que eso ocurriera apócrifos le arrebato el corazón

Cross, Nine, Anita, Chaoji, Krory, Eliade, Alma, Link, Daisya, Suman y Lavi estaban muertos

Fou estaba cansada, su pecho subía y bajaba, pero se negaba a morir, muchos de sus hermanos habían caído, pero ningún apócrifos había caído, tal como desintegraban a uno, este comenzaba nuevamente a regenerarse, Fou estaba molesta por ello ¿Qué caso tenía esa lucha? ¿Realmente ganarían?

…

Ellos no lo lograrían, lo supo en el momento en que corrió para interponerse entre apócrifos y Bak, el rubio estaba fatalmente cansado, su cuerpo mostraba sequedad como si estuviese a punto de quebrarse… pero simplemente ella no lo permitió, su pecho fue atravesado al interceptar la cuchilla/mano de apócrifos, escucho el grito de Bak, Fou cayo y este le sujeto, sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver a su rubio llorando

—Baka no llores—susurro intentando sonreírle, pero solo consiguió una mueca triste, jamás le había confesado sus sentimientos…incluso ahora que moriría no lo haría

Bak lloro desconsolado sobre el polvo estelar que ahora era Fou, su Deidad guardiana y su por siempre amor

Las cosas para la familia Noé no marchaban para nada bien, un integrante de su familia había caído, Skin Bolic seria vengado, junto a todos los que caían, los hermanos Jasdero y Devit pronto se sumaron a los caídos, Wisely cayó… y eso solo logro enfurecer a su progenitor

La batalla dio un giro, pronto comenzaron a exterminar a varios apócrifos, Tiedoll era la ventaja, había creado ilusiones de sus hermanos caídos…todos ellos, y aunque estos no tuvieran el mismo poder que los originales, parecía funcionar contra los apócrifos

…

Una luz cegadora provoco que varios cubrieran sus ojos

— ¡Allen!—grito Mana al tiempo de verle, intento correr hacia él pero Nea le detuvo

—No es nuestro hijo—aseguro en un gruñido molesto, en algo no se equivocaba, porque definitivamente el que había aparecido era sin duda alguna Allen Walker, pero su apariencia era totalmente diferente, el que estaba frente a ellos mirándoles inexpresivo…

…

Era el Corazón

…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Comienzo a creer que la acción no se me da en lo más mínimo, pero eso no importa, comenzare a trabajar en ello en el siguiente capítulo…si ni así me sale…entonces lo doy por concluido**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	23. Chapter 22

En un lejano lugar, donde la oscuridad gobernaba y unos ligeros gritos ahogados se escuchaban, yacía Luna.

Incapaz de salir de sus nuevas ataduras, frente a ella se hallaba el albino inconsciente y ella inútilmente intentaba despertarle

—No lo conseguirás, no lo harás, ya date por vencida—susurro una voz ronca y aterradora a su costado, ella pataleo salvajemente intentando liberarse, un ser humanoide apareció, su piel tan blanca como si estuviera cubierto de harina, su cabello azabache y ojos profundamente rojos

* * *

Kanda jadeaba cansado, ya había acabado con apócrifos ¿Unas cien veces? Pero ese no quería morir… por ahora había esquivado cualquier ataque, pero ahora estaba completo, ya no sentía ese vacío sofocante que había tenido anteriormente, Allen Walker era su todo y se negaba a admitirlo en voz alta. Tal vez por ello se negaba a morir, por no decir que dudaba su muerte

¿Cuántos milenios había vivido? ¿Cuántas veces un meteoro lo golpeo salvajemente mientras deseaba la muerte? (Traducción: mientras pensaba en su larga existencia cruzo una zona de meteoritos y uno le paso a traer) sea como sea…el no moriría

Tal vez su cuerpo se desintegre pero él desde un inicio no tuvo un cuerpo, él es la nada misma.

* * *

El grupo ahora reducido de supervivientes se hallaban tan confundidos, y otros tan desolados, Miranda atendía las heridas de su amado y este a pesar de decirle que no era nada…si aún no lograba curarse, quería decir que era muy grave

Allen estaba estático mirando a todos, primero miro a sus padres, y por ultimo su mirada se detuvo en Hevlaska, en la bella Hevlaska y antigua protectora

Claro que él era solo un corazón con odio y deseo de venganza, un corazón que mantenía con Vida a Allen Walker, el único ser vivo que su verdadero dueño había amado

* * *

Ante nuestro dolor y odio siempre hay algo que nos contiene ¿No es así?

Ahora ¿Qué contendría a Allen Walker? No ¿Quién contendría el odio ancestral de Yuu Kanda?

¿Allen Walker? No, ya no se podía confiar en él, al menos no por ahora ¿Cuándo? Quien sabe

El tiempo transcurría

El tiempo avanzaba y no perdonaba, ni siquiera a las personas que nunca deberían preocuparse por él

¿O tal vez si?

Como sea, la furia que gobernaba a Allen en estos precisos momentos era temeraria, sus familiares y apócrifos debían temer, porque su ira se desataría ante cualquier cosa con vida en estos instantes

…

Mana estaba derrotado, Nea también lo estaba, y por primera vez supo que su hijo no volvería sino era por Kanda, el condenado inmortal, el estúpido inmortal que había engatusado a su hijo ¡Y siendo su abuelo!...no, no, recuerda Nea, ellos no tienen ninguna clase de emparejamiento.

Para el amor no hay edad… un dicho que el comenzaba a odiar profundamente, y él no era tonto, Kanda había inventado ese refrán para bien común o tal vez su madre ¿Cómo saberlo?

Allen seguía estático, y por alguna razón los apócrifos también lo estaban, su familia y conocidos/amigos por igual.

Los apócrifos comenzaron a reír victoriosos, causando un estremecimiento en todos y todas, y sin contar también el aire gélido que ahora calaba hasta los huesos

Allen levanto su rostro, sus cabellos blancos ahora ondulados y su ojo izquierdo parecía estar inyectado en sangre, totalmente negro y rojo, en su mano derecha sujetaba una gruesa espada ¿De dónde la había sacado?

—Y yo pensé que jamás despertarías—hablaron los apócrifos creando un coro espectral—Destrúyelos a todos, ellos tienen la culpa de tu dolor—

Allen sonrió, no una sonrisa amable sino más bien sádica, mirando a todos como ganado…que el mismo debía destruir

..

* * *

Kanda estaba molesto, estaba realmente encabronado con todo ello, ¿Cuántas veces debía asesinar a ese bastardo? Ya se había hecho polvo muchas veces…pero siempre volvía

Sus sentidos estaban alerta, como si algo realmente preocupante estuviera ocurriendo ¿Era algo acerca del Moyashi? O tal vez

* * *

El viento se hizo gélido, Mana tembló en su lugar, Neah miraba al chico frente a ellos, mirándoles de una forma maniaca, su sonrisa maniaca y esos ojos brillando con un brillo de locura provoco que su sangre se helara, consiente era del peligro que ahora se avecinaba…pero estaba indispuesto a pelear con su hijo…su pequeño estaba siendo controlado, de ello estaba completamente seguro

…

El brazo izquierdo de Allen levanto sin ningún problema esa inmensa espada, Los hasta ahora sobrevivientes se pusieron en guardia

— ¡Si matan a mi hijo…Yo los asesinare!—grito Neah visiblemente molesto y frustrado por no comprender mucho

—Tranquilo, solo lo dejaremos inconsciente después de darle una paliza—

— ¡Timothy!—reprendió Emilia, la Deidad infantil, de baja estatura y cabello castaño se encogió de hombros

—Bien como sea—bufo aburrido

—Esto será aún más problemático—Hablo Froi acomodándose los anteojos, Rene asintió con semblante serio

Debido al frio intenso, pronto comenzó a formarse una neblina, la cual dificultaba la vista de pocos, otros simplemente resoplaron por la ahora el terrorífico escenario

Allen se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para que todos retrocedieran, Hevlaska quien había sido la única en ver sus movimientos se interpuso entre el cuerpo pequeño de Bookman y la espada gigante del albino, Fou emitió un grito de sorpresa, no creyendo que el joven Walker estuvo a punto de matar a su Deidad, Lenalee quien a estas alturas estaba llorando en los brazos de Miranda, se negaba a creer tan cruel destino.

Los apócrifos seguían sin moverse, como creyendo que ya no tenían nada que hacer ahora con "Esa persona" despierta

-Ya no tendrían diversión-

Claro que ellos tampoco estaban de acuerdo con eso, así que ¿Por qué no unirse?

Sabían que el único problema ahí era Hevlaska, la pequeña intrusa…la que ellos tanto odiaban.

El suelo donde Hevlaska estaba comenzó a absorberla, ella incapaz de dejar que la volvieran a capturar transformo su cuerpo en algo sin forma, un ser hecho de polvo, uno de los apócrifos pensó seriamente en traer una aspiradora, pero vio eso como algo patético y sin importancia

Timothy, se transformó en algo más pequeño de una extraña apariencia, cuerpo triangular con brazos y piernas menudas, su cabeza, la cual tenía dos cuernos, dos ojos saltones y caricaturescos, tenía una especie de capucha que solo permitía ver esas características, Emilia desfundo su pistola, dispuesta a matar a algunos apócrifos…o bueno convertirlos polvo y esperar a que volverá a aparecer…vaya trabajo de porquería. Pediría un aumento después de eso.

Bookman comenzó a volver a sacar esas ajugas que protegían y atacaban por igual, estar rotaban a su alrededor y el de Lou Fa, salvo que en ella eran varias hileras rodantes, de izquierda a Derecha, de vertical a Horizontal

Noise se posiciono en posición de Loto, en sus piernas cruzadas estaba una lira, comenzó a tocarla y eso basto para que varios se sintieran motivados, la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir en sus venas, los apócrifos se llevaron sus manos a los oídos, bloqueando ese infernal sonido, inmediatamente después sus cuerpos comenzaron a ser movidos sin voluntad, unos hilos invisibles comenzaron a utilizarlos como marionetas, Sheryl sonrió levantando las manos y todos los Apócrifos se hicieron polvo

La alegría no pudo gobernar, la alegría no era bienvenida en esos momentos, y menos cuando de ese polvo se formó el apócrifo mayor, el más gigante, aún más que los Akumas gigantes

—Yo me ocupare de él—susurro Hevlaska adoptando su gigante tamaño, los demás pudieron respirar tranquilos, solo debían ocuparse del Allen enloquecido, dejarlo inconsciente o sujetarlo con fuerza hasta que volviera a la normalidad

…

Bookman provoco que Allen se quedara quieto unos segundos, mirando embobado las ajugas girando a su alrededor, Noise le sujeto con los hilos invisibles dejándole tan inmóvil como hipnotizado, Neah iba a ser el encargado de darle un golpe soñador…pero este rio para soltarse tan fácilmente, las ajugas se desvanecieron y los hilos se quemaron, miro a su progenitor con resentimiento, un odio que Neah no pudo descifrar

— No creo que sea por haberlo encerrado en el armario—susurro perplejo

— ¿Tu qué?—pregunto Mana anonadado

—No he dicho nada—aseguro restándole importancia, Mana le miro con recelo unos instantes, aparto la mirada cuando escucharon el grito de Rene, la rubia tenía el brazo derecho en ángulos extraños, Allen estaba demasiado cercad de ella

— ¿Planeabas golpearme mujer?—pregunto Allen con voz gutural, como si con cada palabra su garganta fuera rasgada desde adentro, con su mano sujetaba el brazo herido de la mujer, Froi se apresuro a llegar golpeándole con la mejor arma de todas…un papel enrollado

Allen volteo lentamente a mirarle

— ¿Quieres una mano?—pregunto y Mana tuvo que cubrir su boca para no gritar

Su hijo le había arrancado el brazo a la chica y se la aventó descaradamente hacia el viejo, Epstein gritaba de dolor mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba, nadie sabía él porque del cambio del albino…pero era un hecho de que debían detenerlo, la herida de la rubia comenzó a ser cubierta de plumas, estas comenzaron a envolver el cuerpo de la chica, Froi cayo de rodillas, su cara se transformó en una mueca perfecta de dolor, con sus últimos momentos comenzó a dibujar algo

Epstein y sus gritos sofocados pronto se extinguieron, las plumas blancas le habían calcinado…y Froi se hizo polvo, no sin antes mirar a Hevlaska, esta que estaba batallando contra el gigante se detuvo de improviso, miro al suelo donde ahora solo estaba la nota, sus ojos se abrieron como platos

**_\- El corazón-_**

Allen rio desquiciado, miro hacia todos y por unos instantes se miró la desesperación en sus ojos. Neah actuó de improviso, su hijo estaba siendo manipulado y miraba con horror lo que le obligaban a hacer, sino ¿Por qué esa desesperación?

* * *

— ¡Déjalo! ¡Libérale! ¡Despierta Allen! ¡Allen!—Los gritos en su cabeza solo eran por una voz, las demás hacía tiempo que se habían ido…desde que les liberaron

Luna zarandeaba al joven inconsciente, le golpeaba ligeramente las mejillas para levantarle, pero no funcionaba, El corazón tenía el control completo sobre el chiquillo… y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo despertar…aunque no sabía cómo.

* * *

Allen se llevó las manos a sus oídos, su cuerpo temblaba con violencia, La familia Noé, los que quedaban seguían estáticos, no comprendiendo nada de lo que ocurría al más joven de ellos, Tikky no lo pensó mucho, junto a Road partieron hacia el albino

Este los miro aproximarse, sus manos aun en los oídos, en el suelo de rodillas…su cuerpo seguía temblando, pero en unos segundos todo eso cambio, miro a su alrededor, ya no estaba en la fría zona de batalla, sino en una habitación acogedora, donde un trono de aspecto lúgubre estaba en medio

— ¿Qué ocurre primito?—pregunto la chica materializándose, pronto Tikky apareció del lado izquierdo de la chica, Sheryl del lado derecho, pronto todos los Noé estuvieron ahí, excluyendo a Neah y Hevlaska

Allen sonrió, su espada estaba abandonada por algún lugar, pero por unos instantes no creyó que sería útil, su brazo izquierdo brillo y pronto su apariencia cambio nuevamente, sus uñas tan largas y filosas, su capa blanca y ese antifaz tan parecido al de Hevlaska dejo a todos consternados

Allen Walker era mucho más peligroso ahora…

Road se paró súbitamente, extendió su brazo derecho y varios caramelos con puntas filosas aparecieron en el aire, dispuestos a atacar ante cualquier movimiento en falso de su amado primo, pero este no se inmuto, sonrió de oreja a oreja y todos se erizaron, ahora la piel de Walker cambio a un tono más oscuro, sus ojos rojos cubiertos por ese antifaz

—Muerte—susurro el aire

Allen corrió hacia el primero que vio, Tikky interpuso su propia espada de luz y ambos comenzaron a batallar, Allen con su brazo era demasiado rápido, pero no tanto como lo era él.

Lulu con sus manos como látigos sujeto a Allen del cuello, tirando al chico al suelo, Road le aventó diez caramelos mortales, pero ninguno le toco, las plumas habían vuelto a aparecer alrededor del albino, como un campo protector

— ¿Eso es todo?—pregunto con su escalofriante voz

—Apenas comenzamos—hablo Sheryl

La prioridad de los Noé era dejar a Allen inconsciente…o moribundo. Pero no le matarían

La prioridad de Allen era masacrar a todas esas personas. Eso sería divertido

Sheryl comenzó a manipularlo como marioneta, el cuerpo de Allen se movía sin voluntad propia, pero no parecía preocupado

—Rómpeme el cuello—le ordeno en un gruñido, Sheryl parpadeo perplejo, negando a los pocos segundos—Mátame o yo matare a tu pequeña—Sheryl quedo perplejo, miro a su única hija, la hija que no podía perder, había perdido a Wisely, si la perdía a ella también, ya no tendría nada por lo que vivir. Pero negó, incapaz de hacerle eso a su sobrino, por más manipulado que este— .me—pidió, por unos instantes pensó que su sobrino ya había vuelto a la normalidad, pero la risa desquiciada que salió de sus labios le hizo comprender que no—Bien, bien, bien. Yo te lo advertí—su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, Sheryl ponía todo sus esfuerzos en controlarlo, pero al parecer ya no surgía el efecto—Aun puedes matarme—le aseguro sonriendo burlón, algo dentro de esa sonrisa le hizo helarse, un mal presentimiento

— ¡Basta Allen!—grito Road un poco temerosa de lo que podía hacer su familiar, los caramelos volvieron a aparecer a su alrededor—Yo te atacare si te sigues acercando—hablo con un temblor en la voz, este rio

—Ataca, tu morirás si él—apunto a Sheryl—no me rompe el cuello—

Los demás seguían estáticos, incapaces de pelear contra ese terrorífico ser, pero no era cobardía, sino más bien…no podían matar a la familia, sabía que Allen no era consciente de nada, pero vaya que les estaba poniendo difíciles las cosas. Las cosas se facilitarían si entraba un Allen alegando ser el verdadero, al menos así no podrían negarse a matarle

—Los aventare hacia ti ¡Lo juro!—grito y su cuerpo temblaba, el miedo se apreciaba en sus ojos, entonces sucedió, Sheryl se dignó a romperle el cuello, el cuerpo cayo inerte en el suelo

…

Solo que no era Allen, sino el mismo

Allen comenzó a reír, como si todo eso fuera muy gracioso, se acercó al cuerpo del Noé

—Si tú me lastimabas…el daño se iría a ti mismo—le susurro el secreto, pateo el cuerpo y el grito furioso de Road se escuchó—Tu padre es un suicida—se burlo

Adán cayo de rodillas, el primer hijo que tuvo se había ido, uno más de su familia

—Debemos matarle—susurro descorazonada

—No podemos—hablo el conde, todo eso le partía el corazón

—Debe haber una forma de tranquilizarle, de hacerle volver—

—No la hay—Esa otra voz les sobresalto, su melena oscura y ojos negros

Mana Walker estaba junto a Neah y los demás…sin Hevlaska, ella seguía en su propia batalla

Timothy miro a Allen y cayo inconsciente, Emilia se apresuró a llegar a su lado, cargándolo y yéndose detrás de todos

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Allen extrañado, cayo de rodillas—Sa-sal—ordeno— ¡Fuera de mi cabeza!—grito con furia

— ¡No lo hare!—ese otro grito pareció ajeno al de Allen

Allen comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, volvió a caer de rodillas y rodo por el lugar gritándole a alguien que saliera de su cuerpo, de pronto se detuvo, se paró como si nada y miro a todos un tanto confundido, su apariencia de Noé seguía igual, además de aun tener su arma activa

— ¿Que-que ha sucedido?—pregunto mientras lagrimas comenzaban a fluir, todos suspiraron aliviados, parecía que Allen había vuelto, pero hubo una explosión detrás de ellos, Timothy y Emilia habían desaparecido en un estallido

— ¡Emilia!—grito pero pronto Allen quedo estático, un grito lastimero salió de su garganta, su cuerpo se arqueo de dolor y cayo completamente al suelo

…

La oscuridad cernía frente a él ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Había matado a uno de sus familiares, había matado a Emilia…ha Tiedoll y Epstein, casi mata al viejo Bookman, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, su dolor ya era demasiado

—No me dejes—susurro alguien a su costado, miro lentamente y miro a Kanda, una furia pronto comenzó a llenarle…Todo había sido su culpa…todo su culpa.

Si no hubiera sido por él, nadie hubiera muerto desde el principio

— ¡No!—el grito de Luna le hizo parpadear—No te dejes engañar—

—Él lo hizo—volvió a susurrar Kanda—Yo mate a todos—su cuerpo tembló

— ¡No! ¡Basta! ¿¡Que es lo que estas planeando!? ¡Allen, no hagas caso!—las suplicas de Luna parecían patéticas, Kanda le miro, su corazón comenzó a dolerle, se llevó las manos al pecho, su corazón parecía querer salir de ahí

Kanda le miro por unos instantes, sus ojos revelaban el dolor que esas palabras le habían causado a ambos, se acercó a él y le abrazo, él quiso alejarse, quiso odiarle, pero sabía que sería imposible, Kanda no era más que otra simple y poderosa víctima, de pronto la Divinidad le alejo de él

—Te amo—susurraron ambos al unísono, de pronto un niño apareció con ellos, Timothy, si bien recordaba y nuevamente su dolor había regresado

Los ojos llorosos del niño

—Tú la mataste—susurro el niño con dolor— ¡La has matado!—grito furioso, las palabras de Luna aparecieron "Solo es una ilusión, no caigas en la trampa" le decía afligida, pero visión o no…todo eso le era tan doloroso

-No confíes en ellos-

Kanda le sonrió con dolor, el niño se transformó en adulto… y el corazón de Kanda fue traspasado… sus ojos se abrieron como platos, de la comisura de los labios de Kanda parecía surgir sangre… y después desapareció. Su corazón se contrajo, sus pupilas se dilataron

Y de nuevo todo oscuridad

…

Un grito a la distancia se dejó escuchar, pero no era nadie que a él le importara

…

Mana se había acercado a su hijo inconsciente, le movió ligeramente para despertarlo, las lágrimas habían amenazado con salir desde hace mucho. Pero no las dejaría salir sino era de felicidad…o dolor

Road lloraba desconsolada sobre el cadáver de su padre, su madre, su hermano y ahora su padre…Ya no quería perder a nadie

* * *

Hevlaska y Apócrifos se quedaron estáticos, el peligro se sentía en el aire, la furia de la criatura más antigua y poderoso se sentía en el aire. Y como un rayo que se impacta en la tierra partieron a Apócrifos, Hevlaska retrocedió ligeramente afectada

— ¿Dónde está?—rugió el aire, pero no era este, sino Kanda con mirada furiosa y sujetando a un apócrifos ahora en miniatura, Hevlaska se estremeció, jamás en su vida había visto a su creador así de furioso… y sintió pánico

—Como si te lo fuera a decir—escupió

—Dime donde esta—sujeto a apócrifos del cuello, presionándolo de una forma dolorosa, pero apócrifos solo rio

—No lo diré nunca—Kanda sonrió sádicamente, y eso estremeció a ambos eternos

—Olvidas quien soy…y olvidas lo que puedo hacer—Mugen apareció flotando en el aire y fue lanzada a la nada, Hevlaska miro con confusión como la espada desaparecía, Kanda con un tirón le arranco la cabeza a apócrifos, ella aparo la mirada horrorizada

Un grito resonó… Kanda sonrió satisfecho y Mugen volvió a aparecer, parecía chorear sangre fresca de ella

— ¿Acaso tú?—se obligó a callar, su creador le miro asintiendo

—Apócrifos a muerto…el original—

Kanda no tardo en marcharse y Hevlaska le siguió deseando que no fuera tarde

* * *

Allen abrió sus ojos, Mana retrocedió asustad, veía con horror que su hijo ya no volvería

Los cuernos comenzaron a salir, sus dientes se volvieron filosos, se paró tan rápido que Mana solo sintió la presión en su cuello, del cuello de su hijo aparecieron varias enredaderas, las plumas nuevamente habían salido en su espalda, como alas de un ángel…un ángel de la muerte

Levanto su otra mano dispuesto a matarle, pero Neah apareció y se llevó el golpe

— ¡No!—grito Mana al ver a su esposo ahora con su pecho atravesado

—Eres un niño malcriado—gruño mirando a su hijo con tristeza

—Neah—susurro Mana mirando como su esposo iba perdiendo la vida poco a poco, sus lágrimas al fin salían…y sus deseos de morir regresaron

—No es tu culpa—susurro Neah sonriéndole a su hijo burlón, antes de desaparecer le saco la lengua, algo dentro de Allen se contrajo, lanzo a Mana lejos de él y grito de furia, pero se calmó tan pronto, su mirada estoica perturbo a muchos…

Allen con su mirada estoica miro a todos nuevamente, Lenalee parecía en trance, Road seguía llorando, Tikky y los demás parecían muertos vivientes, tan acabados que sería tan fácil matarlos

Se acercó a lo único que supo que valdría la pena, con pasos lentos se acercó a Miranda, la vida volvió a ellos como advertencia, Lenalee sujeto a Miranda protectoramente, Noise se puso en guardia, dispuesto a dar la vida por su hijo y su amada, pero en un parpadeo la castaña ya estaba en sus brazos sangrientos, la chica temblaba violentamente disculpándose por algo que no le interesaba escuchar, la sujeto del vientre donde sentía la vida creciendo... y estuvo dispuesto a acabarlo

…

Los gritos resonaron en un coro mortal

…y todo ocurrió tan rápido

La castaña se sintió tan mal que sus ojos casi se salen de orbita, sintió una cálida mano posarse en su cabeza, parpadeo varias veces y quedo dormida al instante

Lenalee lloro de felicidad al ver a la castaña en brazos de Kanda, quien la deposito cerca de Marie, Hevlaska tenía a Mana entre sus brazos, el pelinegro estaba destrozado por lo de Neah y se negaba a creer que todo eso estaba ocurriendo

—Mana—llamo Kanda—Necesito tu permiso—suplico sabiendo el dolor que ahora el azabache sentía, el negó aun en su dolor, Kanda sonrió—Ya me lo esperaba—sonrió colocando a Mugen detrás de su cuello y su otra mano en la cintura—Bien como sea—miro a Allen, sabiendo que el completo control le pertenecía a su corazón…no sabía qué clase de cosas le había obligado a mirar para que su Moyashi perdiera la batalla

—Solo junto la pena de perderte y la culpabilidad que sentía—hablo Luna apareciendo a su lado, Kanda arqueo las cejas mirándola

—Sera más difícil de lo que creí—sentencio—pero que esto se resuma aquí. Solo Tú y Yo—Allen gruño en afirmación, no dando señales de reconocer a su legítimo dueño y Kanda no pudo evitar ese pinchazo de dolor, tendría que pelear contra su pequeño Moyashi molesto…y hacer lo que tenía que hacer sin matarle

Luna parecía adolorida, Kanda le miro dándole una sonrisa y después corrió hacia el albino quien había hecho lo mismo.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Me está dando tanta pena dejarle hasta aquí, pero un poco de tortura mutua hará bien**

**¡Hasta dentro de pocas semana! O el año :/ quien sabe**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: los personajes de D. Gray Man no me pertenecen son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino, bueno, excepto Luna, ella es mía un 99%**

* * *

Kanda y Allen chocaron armas, Garra con espada, retrocedieron un par de metros de distancia

Kanda era un ser eterno, nacido desde antes de la vida misma, pero algo le decía que su muerte estaba próxima. Y eso le mortificaba, pronto arrojo a mugen incapaz de atacarle con esta, su cabello purpura volvió a ser negro

Ambos comenzaron una pelea a mano limpia, lo cual causo que Hevlaska se sorprendiera

Road ya había dejado de llorar, miraba la batalla distante, sin importarle realmente, Mana en cambio estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

Luna, la deidad "muerta" miraba a ambos chicos profundamente desolada, Hevlaska se acercó a ella, esta asintió y desapareció

…

Kanda estaba completamente seguro que las plumas que protegían a Allen era su propio poder especial, tal vez desarrollado involuntariamente por el mismo, debía admitir que admiraba al enano por ello, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta

Sujeto a Allen de las manos, este pataleo salvajemente pero pronto le obligo a mirarle a los ojos

— ¿Me disculpas?—le pregunto suavemente, Allen quedo estático unos momentos, pronto su furia emergió de nuevo—Todo es mi culpa ¿Sabes?—

— ¡Suéltame!—bramo molesto, Kanda sonrió, al menos comenzaba a hablar ¿Cómo volvería en sí?

Allen se soltó con dificultad, el cuerpo de Kanda voló hacia atrás como si alguien le hubiese golpeado

—Siempre he olvidado la telequinesis—aseguro levantándose súbitamente, se limpió el polvo y bloqueo despreocupadamente el ataque del albino—y la piro-quinesia no me afecta—aseguro quitándose su gabardina incendiada—pero a mi ropa si—miro como la gabardina dada por Mana se volvía ceniza—Esa era mi favorita—bufo por eso

El suelo se cuarteo cuando esquivo por poco el golpe de Allen, el Moyashi parecía más molesto por cada segundo que pasaba y Kanda debía actuar rápido sino quería que la situación se le fuera de las manos

…

El lugar amenazaba con caerse, pero ninguno quería dejar el lugar, Bak, quien se había mantenido tan callado que parecía no estar, levanto una barrera alrededor de ellos, así si el lugar se derrumbaba podían Salir del lugar sin problemas…o eso esperaba

…

Allen gruño furioso mientras las plumas se transformaban en una espada, Kanda contuvo el aliento, al parecer el enano ya comenzaba a ir en serio, el hizo aparecer a Mugen, pero esta estaba con su funda, espada y funda chocaron y chispas salieron, los ojos de Allen mostraban furia y los de Kanda dolor

—Todo es tu culpa—susurro Allen y eso fue lo peor—Te odio—gruño, Allen comenzó a llorar lágrimas de sangre y Kanda sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor, Allen tenía razón

…

Todo había comenzado por él…

Él era todo y nada a la vez, eso había sido por milenios, abrumado ante su propia soledad, si él no hubiera existido, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, Apócrifos no hubiera sido creado y la raza humana no había sido extinta por su propia mano

Entonces ¿Por qué se negaba a morir? La respuesta tenía nombre y apellido

-Allen Walker-

Ese albino molesto y hormonal

Un dolor agudo le atravesó el vientre

—Yo…no…Kanda—susurro Allen, sus ojos volvieron a plateados y sus lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a emerger, Kanda sonrió intentando decirle que no debía preocuparse, pero la espada atravesándole no parecía ser muy confortante para el albino, el Moyashi retrocedió angustiado, sus manos temblaban—Kanda—volvió a llamarle, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que el albino le tenía sujeto porque el ya no podía mantenerse en pie—Lo siento…lo siento tanto… yo no—Kanda le beso para callarlo, Allen se alejó de él, tan desesperado que le partió su alma—Kanda, por favor no, no, no—el albino comenzó a negar, mirando como su amante nuevamente desaparecía de sus brazos

—Moyashi—susurro Kanda—Te amo—entonces el albino sintió como su corazón era atravesado…literalmente, Kanda sonrió sinceramente mientras le mostraba su corazón, las plumas aparecieron en la zona afectada—Uno pronto te volverá a crecer…libre de mi maldad—aseguro, Allen negó abrazando al pelinegro

—Lo prometiste—le volvió a repetir, Kanda beso su frente y después desapareció completamente

…

Allen sintió que el aliento se le iba, el peor grito salió de sus labios

— No Kanda, por favor…no te vayas—repetía una y otra vez en trance— ¡Kanda!—grito y golpeo el suelo, el lugar tembló pero al chico no le importaba

Sus lágrimas salían sin control, le había dicho a Kanda cosas feas, ni siquiera sabía porque las había dicho, para él, desde el comienzo fue apócrifos el culpable…

Y ahora el había ganado después de todo ¿Realmente Kanda se había ido? Él no podía irse ¿Verdad? Kanda era la Divinidad Máxima ¡No podía morir tan fácilmente!

Pero la reacción desolada de Luna, la Deidad que le había logrado despertar, parecía estar tan devastada como él lo estaba

—El no ¿Verdad?—pregunto, su labio temblaba indispuesto a terminar la pregunta, ella comenzó a desvanecerse

-La muerte es mejor a estar sin él- pensó totalmente descorazonado…no literal, pues el nuevo corazón latía desde un par de minutos atrás

Tantas personas muertas, tanto por mano de apócrifos, como por Kanda y Allen ¿Y todo para qué?

El mundo estaba totalmente desierto, sin ningún alma, salvo la de ellos ¿Por qué las cosas habían terminado así?

…

..

.

* * *

Luna, la deidad "muerta" miraba a ambos chicos profundamente desolada, Hevlaska se acercó a ella, esta asintió y desapareció

Luna se había desvanecido, estaba justo en el subconsciente de Allen, donde por muchos años permaneció expectante y calmada, el lugar era exactamente como la habitación que había estado encerrando a su amado "padre" salvo con todas las comodidades que ella pensaba o veía por ahí, después de todo los ojos de Allen eran los suyos propios, ahora ya no tan literal

El albino aún no se movía del sitio, bueno como hacerlo si estaba atado e inconsciente, el que tenía el completo control era el corazón y a menos que el albino no se despertara no había forma de que eso ya no ocurriera.

—Allen—llamo suavemente al tiempo que le movía, el albino se movió como peso muerto, suspiro—Esto será más difícil—una respiración tras ella le erizo la piel

— ¿Tan rápido te rindes?—

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!—se giró para confrontarlo, su valentía se evaporo y su corazón se aceleró al mil, solo él podía provocarle eso

Sus palabras no salían, el sonrió ligeramente al tiempo que se le acercaba, su cuerpo reacciono poniéndose en guardia, el pelinegro se le acerco

—No soy ninguna proyección de parte del corazón para evitar que levantes al Moyashi—Luna se relajó, y no por sus palabras, sabía que era el original…o una parte de él

La Divinidad Máxima le abrazo

— ¿Eh?—se extrañó mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, intento hablar, pedir una explicación pero su cerebro estaba desconectado totalmente y sus cuerdas vocales parecían estar enrolladas

Kanda se separó de ella brindándole una sonrisa, la primera que le dirigía solo a ella

— ¿Estas dispuesta a desaparecer conmigo?—

— ¿Qué?—pregunto confusa, Kanda extendió su mano donde una luz comenzaba a formarse

—Esta será la última creación que haga, aunque más que crear "devolveré a varios"—

— ¿A Lavi…—Kanda le interrumpió negando suavemente, el flequillo recto le cubrió los ojos lo que le impedía ver su expresión

—Una Deidad es única, si esta llega a morir es imposible para mi crearlo de nuevo, es una falta de respeto a mi adorada creación…aun si esta fue muerta por mí—susurro lo último aun sabiendo que Ella le escucharía, solo una palabra podía expresar el sentimiento de ambos

''Dolor''

—Lo siento—se disculpó, un habitó de ella tal vez

—Lo que hare se llevara todas mis fuerzas, por lo tanto solo tendré una oportunidad de devolver al Moyashi—

— ¿Planeas dejarlo?—pregunto en un hilo de voz, Kanda no respondió la luz de su mano comenzó a transformarse en una esfera, Yu Kanda le sujeto la mano pasándole la esfera a sus manos

—Cuando sea el momento deberás dejarla caer—el pelinegro cayo indispuesto a permanecer parado, su respiración se hacía entrecortada, Luna tuvo el impulso de ir a ayudarle, pero su fuerte voz le hizo detener ese impulso—Sal de aquí—le ordeno, sin más ella lo hizo

…

Allen estaba tan desolado por la muerte de Kanda…Luna lo sabía, todos tenían la esperanza que dentro de algunos años La Divinidad Máxima tuviera un poco de consciencia para levantarse, pero ella lo sabía, lo sabía y le dolía tanto

Kanda había destruido su corazón, Kanda había gastado todas sus fuerzas que en esos momentos era limitada, Kanda había decidido desaparecer por completo

Su amado Yu Kanda había decidido morir para ya nunca más volver…y ella pronto haría lo mismo

Aun sin importar que el Moyashi sufriera, tan egoísta y tan estúpido…ambos lo eran

Ahogo el sollozo que quería salir de su boca ''Cuando sea el momento deberás dejarlo caer'' la estúpida Divinidad solo le había dicho eso ¿Ella como sabría el momento adecuado?

Sus manos temblaron, la esfera parecía volverse más pesada con el pasar de los segundos y sin más la soltó

* * *

El tiempo había transcurrido, todos habían acordado nunca hablar de ello, los amigos muertos permanecerían en sus recuerdos

Los humanos que habían desaparecido en el ataque de Kanda, habían vuelto sin comprender nada, al parecer lo que mayormente afecto al Bakanda había sido traerlos de vuelta, Allen había desaparecido completamente y Mana por igual, ninguno de los Walker había salido libre de esa batalla encarnizada

…

Pero eso no quería decir que sus vidas habían acabado ¿Verdad?

Mana era fuerte a pesar de todo… y Allen era hijo de Neah y Mana…dos personas que jamás se rendían ¿Por qué el hijo sería diferente?

Sabían que a pesar de la culpabilidad de las muertes ocurridas…nadie culpaba a nadie, salvo a apócrifos, pero ¿Quién dice que tampoco él era la victima?

El corazón de La Divinidad Máxima había sido perforado por la misma…tal vez eso causo la muerte…no la espada.

…

Nadie que haya vivido la guerra en carne propia había vuelto a ser el mismo

Bak y Lenalee, quienes habían perdido a seres importantes en la guerra…aun ellos se mantenían en exilio, lejos de todos y eso a Komui preocupaba, esperaba que con el nacimiento del hijo de Miranda las cosas pronto volverían a ser casi normales, que eso ayudaría a comprender que nada había sido tan malo y poco a poco los corazones se curarían

…

Allen por su parte, él estaba en la misma habitación donde había visto por primera vez a Kanda, sus lágrimas no habían parado desde ese momento…a pesar del tiempo ya transcurrido

—Pequeño—hablo su abuela, él la ignoro, como llevaba meses haciéndolo, y como siempre Hevlaska se dio por vencida, ella era la única que nunca había dejado de saber las posiciones de ambos Walker

El mayor se había ido hacia unos meses, al parecer su inmortalidad se había marchado con Kanda… y Allen había llorado aún más al saber que realmente Kanda se había ido

Mana, Neah, sus tíos, sus amigos, su Kanda ya jamás volverían, todos ellos se habían marchado para siempre… y sus familiares vivos ¿Qué pensarían de él? Road seguramente le odiaría…tal vez todos lo hacían

—Pequeño destructor de tiempos—susurro en trance

La habitación le dio vueltas y entonces comprendió algo, se llevó las manos a su bolsillo trasero, la flor de loto que Kanda nuevamente había dejado, esta vez solamente una

-Tu presencia basta para mantenerme con vida-

Allen se limpió las lágrimas que volvían a caer, sonrió, por primera vez comprendía su apodo, sin pensarlo mucho engullo la flor, deseando solo una cosa

…

…

…

.

.

.

**_Fin..._**

* * *

**Nota de la loca que escribió esto:**

**_Capítulo final, lo sé, ya pueden levantar sus hachas y motosierras y perseguirme por no haber aclarado nada de las dudas…pero aun no es tarde, si me amenazan tal vez pueda darlas_**

**Agradecimientos especiales para:**

**Mi cabeza, la cual se quebró muchas veces para darme ideas, a los lectores anónimos y no anónimos, pero mis más grandes agradecimientos especiales son para:**

**[LadyMaboroshi, Edena Ruh, Pajaritoazul, HeavenlyEve, Ninoska, MooniluHerondale, Guest, Akabashi Yuu] por tomarse el tiempo de comentar y para los que lo agregaron a favoritos y lo siguieron ¡Gracias!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura de principio a fin y sin realmente ya nada que aportar me despido [reverencia]**


End file.
